Everything has changed
by Justice0800
Summary: Erin Lindsay made the difficult choice of leaving Chicago, but one phone call changes everything. This story follows her life with the FBI in New York at the start, eventually linking with CPD S5 storyline. Linstead. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys i'm kind of new to this thing. I kind of stopped watching the show once Sophia left. But i did watch some episodes of S5. This story will start from Erin's life in New York. I've made up characters and a back story. But yeah. Hope you enjoy. Also sorry for the bad grammar. Kind of made it on the spot. Stay blessed!**

* * *

Over a year ago, Erin Lindsay left Chicago for New York. New York was refreshing. She didn't have to worry about her mom causing drama. She didn't have to worry about her past waiting for her around the corner. She was free. But New York was never her home.

When she first arrived into New York, there was instant regret. She left without saying goodbye to her team, the people she called her family! She always missed how Kevin and Adam would mock her out of the blue or how Antonio use to joke around with her. She missed how Al would always check up on her, he was like a 2nd father. She missed how her and Kim could sit in the bullpen and talk about girl stuff for hours. Kim was like a little sister to her. She always carried Hank with her in her heart. She always knew he would be proud of her. Blood or not that man was her Father. He saved her!

But one thing Erin left in Chicago was her heart. She left it with the guy she saw a future with. The guy who always gave her butterflies. The guy who had her back no matter what. **Jay Halstead**. She missed looking into his beautiful blue eyes. She missed how safe she felt. She missed how she always felt loved. She missed everything. It was just them against the world. But like every love story, there's always something standing in the way. When he walked out on her that one night. She felt alone in the world. Like her heart was being stabbed over and over again. Was that karma?

Home to her wasn't a town or city. It was a person. And that person was **Jay**!

But now…...

Everything's changed. She had to go home. To Chicago.


	2. Chapter 2

**2017**

* * *

Erin tossed and turned all night she was either nervous about starting her new job or the fact that Jay called her non-stop. She should answer it and tell him she was ok and she loves him, but she couldn't. The first voicemail she received from him after she left Chicago broke her heart. She was halfway to New York, when she pulled into a gas station to refill. She could hear the panic in his voice. He was at their apartment, looking for her. He wanted her to call him back. But Hank told her to not look back, and that's what she did. This was the path she chose.

She crashed with Olivia Benson, till she had enough money to get herself an apartment. It had been a month since she left Chicago. Her new job was on hold for a month as the NY FBI were moving into a new building. She was working part time with Olivia to help her keep motivated.

* * *

Erin's first day at work was scary, she knew nobody, well she knew Spencer and she seemed like an alright person. When Erin walked into her new building, she saw how sophisticated it was. The two women who were working at reception gave her the cold shoulder. Erin could tell they were uptight. When Erin approached them, they gave her a side eye. Maybe it was because Erin wasn't dressed as formal as they were. She had a pair of boots, jeans and tank top on. Her boss texted her last night to wear something casual. When they searched for Erin name in the system, they told her she had a new boss. Erin's I.D was already done from when she left Chicago. She was told to scan her hand across the pad, before being pointed towards the stairs. Erin walked up the stairs, where she found herself standing in front of these two massive doors. The doors were tinted from the outside, so she couldn't see anything inside. She noticed a pad to her left, placing her hand onto it. The doors opened. She walked into her new office. The office reminded her of the bullpen back in Chicago, except they had TV's all up on one wall, every TV showing News channels from around the country. The first person that greeted her was the only woman who saw her walking in. She walked over to Erin.

"Hi you must be Erin Lindsay, I'm Rikki James". She says to Erin as she put her hand out to shake Erin's.  
Erin notice immediately that she was young, she had to be in her earlier 20s. She reminded Erin of Nadia in some ways.  
"Hi, nice to meet you. Is everything so flash around here?" Erin says, while looking around the bullpen.  
"I wish they finally upgraded this section of the building. It use to be an old moving company." She said with a welcoming smile.  
"Come I'll introduce you to the rest of the team"

Erin followed Rikki to the kitchen where two men are causally sitting at the table. They were eating and goofing around. Two other men walked into another room right next to the kitchen which looked like the locker area.

"Guys this is Erin Lindsay" Both men look up at her and smiled politely. Erin felt like she knew one of them.

"Lindsay this is Jake Thompson-James he's my older brother, he may look tough but he's a big softy" she says while laughing at her older brother.  
Erin looked at Jake, of course the first thing she noticed about him is that he didn't look like Rikki. He was this tall, stocky black male. He got up to shake Erin's hand before sitting back down. The other male got up after Jake sat down to shake Erin's hand also.

"This is Mike James, my little brother. I'll warn you Erin. He's got one hell of a temper" Mike looked exactly like Rikki. Mike was Erin type. He was attractive.

"Ha Ha sis, we all know Big Jakey over here would be the first one to keep me in line" he said with a sarcastic laugh. He rolled his eyes at his sister  
"You bet ya, little bro" Jake says.

The brothers start to bicker at each other about who will stuff up on the job first.

Rikki continued with the introductions.  
Erin see's one of the guys walk in from the locker room to join the brothers at the table.  
"This is Jesse Ford, Served with him in the army. He was my partner for a couple of months in the middle east."

He puts his hand out to shake Erin's.

"Look forward to working with you Ms".

"and I believe you know Mouse, right?"  
Rikki says pointing to him as he's walking into the kitchen. He's got his eyes focused on the iPad doing some Wiztech thing.

Mouse still looks the same besides having longer hair.

Rikki goes to join her brothers and Ford at the table.

"Mouse…..." Erin says, as he walks into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

He looks up from the iPad and Erin see his facial expressions. He was shocked. Before she could finish her sentence. He has this wide smile spread on his face.

"Holy Crap linds, what the hell are you doing here?" Mouse walked straight up to her and pulled her into a bear hug.  
"Well a lot of stuff went down in Chicago, what are you doing here thought you went back into the army?"  
"Well funny story, uh James asked me if I could work I.T for a couple of months. Tour was finished and I got bored but I'm training one of the agents. Plus, she offered me a lot of money too. She is the boss after all."

"Boss?" Erin says with a confused look on her face.  
"Yeah Rikki was called in last minute to lead this unit, her and her brothers are all Chicago Natives. Don't you remember Jake working at the 21st as a cop? He always kept his head down, always helped us when we had a hit on the street. I Served with her and Ford on the last tour. Tell you kid has her shit together. Making the rest of us look like idiots." Mouse says

"Wait, wait wait. How is that even possible. How old is she? I thought Jake looked familiar, how long has he been part of the FBI?" Erin said. Erin was amazed she had people from home with her.  
"Well believe it or not her parents are part of the FBI. Well They were, uh they were taken 6 months ago. She's about 22. Joined the Army after she finished her FBI training I guess I never got the full story. She supposedly needed more training before she could join them. Then she went home and yeah Uh well he handed his resignation after we got Jay back and got a job with the FBI in Chicago. He told me he wanted to be part of the Intelligence but yeah."  
"Anyway, how's Jay?"  
"Uh, he's good i guess." Erin said with a sad smile.  
"Hey you ok, I heard uh Abby came back into town. Uh…."

Saved by the bell Erin hears four women enter the bull pen and told Mouse she'd catch up with him later. Mouse knew she was uncomfortable. Rikki calls her over and introduces her to the four ladies.

"Guys this is Lindsay, she joining our unit. This is Jessica Walker, Tina Rays, Jamie Winter and Destiny Jacobs."

"Hey, it's nice to meet you" All four women say to her. Her team was basically all woman. She liked it. Erin notices straight away, that everyone around her all know each other pretty well. They were already tight. Tina and Jessica were the only two having a full conversation with Erin. Tina was the oldest one in the office. She was a single mother of 4. Jessica was a Californian native and was the same age as Erin. She had only been part of the FBI for 3 years. Jamie and Destiny stayed around for a bit before heading over to the boys. Destiny had to be the same age as Rikki. Erin turns around and notices Rikki walking back into her office, Erin tells Jessica and Tina she'd be back before walking over to Rikki's office.


	4. Chapter 4

She knocked on the door,

"What's up Lindsay?" She said looking up from her laptop.

"So you're the boss huh?" Erin said with a joking tone.

She Walked in to take a seat.

"Yeah I didn't really want to tell you that straight away, you looked nervous as hell. I'm guessing you thought it would be an older white male? That's what they usually seem to hire in the FBI?"

"Yeah, I did, the last boss I had with the Field office in Chicago was a complete ass."

"Oh yeah I've heard about him. What a jackass, he's running a unit down in Miami." Rikki said. Rikki put her full attention back to her laptop.

"So, I heard your from Chicago?" Erin says

Erin was trying to find something to keep the conversation going. Rikki looked up at Erin.

"Yeah. Born and Breed. I have Blue and Red pumping through my blood. Cubs all day. You a cub's fan Lindsay, because if you're not. Think we may have a problem" she says with a laugh

"Hey hey hey, don't worry, i love the Cubs."  
"So, uh what happened to Spencer?"

"Well, she couldn't handle the pressure with one of the cases. It was driving her mad. She was missing out on her kids growing up, working long hours. So, head office offered her another job on the other side of town. Less hours, same team. She wanted you in her team but I put up a good fight with her. But then again i think Mikes Charm got to her. "  
"Any way Lindsay I know this unit may be different from the one back at home. But all these people I trust with my life. Even you, even though we just met. Everyone in here is family. We have each other's back no matter what."

"Reminds me of the 21st district"

"Yeah it's exactly like your old unit, but just don't get caught by the big boss beating a suspect up" Rikki said with a light chuckle.  
"Yeah" Erin said sadly

"Hey, I would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes. That's why I still wanted you in this unit. You bring justice and that matters to me. It's Chicago's lost to be completely honest."  
"You do know this is a one-year gig? Right?" She said.

Erin nodded

"So...do you want to get a drink and something to eat after work, My shout."  
"I think it may help you to get to know everyone."

"Uh, Yeah sure, where?" Erin said.

"Well it's nothing fancy like the bar you probably had back home. But foods good, drinks are cheap. People are pretty relaxed I guess unless the Yankees are playing" she rolls her eyes then smiles at Erin.

"Anyway let's go and get cracking with work. We've got a big case coming up."

Erin followed Rikki out of the office and into the bullpen. Erin got comfortable at her desk. It was bigger. She added a few things to her desk to make it feel like it was hers. She looked around the bullpen and noticed everyone did the exact same thing. Rikki calls the rest of the unit over and they all hopped into there seats. Rikki hands everyone a folder and mouse sets up the TV.

"Right as you can see FBI, has ended up with this case. Rumor has it the only reason why we got this case was because none of the other organisations had **Mouse** in there team." Rikki says pointing to Mouse.  
Mouse stands up and gives the whole unit a bow and everyone applauds him.

"Thank you Mouse, anyway 3 men hacked into the US Security Intel and took the nuclear codes. The breached happened about 5 weeks ago. US officials didn't even realize they were hacked until the orange Cheeto in office asked for the codes. They couldn't find the file it was erased of the network. Mouse and I flew down to the Pentagon last month on behalf of the FBI, after 5 hours of sitting in an office all day. We were able to trace the I.P address back to Charles Cross."

"If you knew his name why didn't you arrest him right then and there?" Ford says.  
"It wasn't that easy. Once Mouse tracked the I.P address back, it set off an alarm. Dude went off the grid straight away. He keeps hacking into the data base, to delete his **Wanted** folder. But we made hard copies." Rikki said.

She grabbed a piece of paper and shook it in the air.  
Mouse got up from his seat and stood next to Rikki.

"Charles Cross, 24 years old had his whole future lined up. Mr Cross was kicked out of Yale for aggressive behavior to woman. After he was kicked out he fell into the wrong crowd where he met Toby and Luke." Mouse said.

"Toby Young 24 years old, was in the same I.T class as Charles. He was kicked out of school 3 months before Charles, when we tracked the I.P address Young name came up. Seems like Toby Young was a big hit on the streets he sold a crap load of drugs. 20 people have O.D because of him."

"What's the drug?" Jake said.

"It's a mix, of everything. Heroine, Meth, Cocaine list goes on. We soon discovered that Toby Young brother is the actual mastermind."

"Luke Young 31 years old. He is Toby's older brother he's running the biggest drug industry on the East Coast. A few of my C.I's have heard that Luke wanted those codes ever since he got discharged from the Army. Once Charles saw that we were onto him he alerted the brothers and they also went off the grid." Mouse says.

"The codes went on the black market last week, from what we can see they're going for billions. Our country could go into war at any moment and we have nothing. I want all of you to reach out to your C.I's and find out everything on them, Lindsay see if anyone in Chicago knows anything ok? Those codes are our number one priority." Rikki said.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N i kind of lost motivation because I've been so busy. So sorry if it's terrible but meeeeeeh. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Erin called all her C.I's back home and, as usual she had to persuade half of them. She told them she'd tell Voight too look out for them if they every got in trouble, but only if they had useful information. Erin flicked a text to Hank and Al and asked them to ask around for her. It was a big ask even though she hadn't spoken to them since she left Chicago.

Erin sat at her desk and waited for what felt like hours. She went over Toby account 3 times and saw nothing had changed from last month. Last month he withdrew $25,000 and cashed out all his savings there was no trace. The rest of the team we're all talking with there C.I's, Tina and Jamie left to meet with there ones down the road.  
As Erin sat there waiting all she could think about was food, she was craving truffles from the purple pig but that was in another state. She was down for a burger or even a New York cheesecake. Just as she was about to get up, Jake and Mike walked into the bull pen with food and it was like they read her mind. Erin felt like an excited little kid who sees the ice cream truck down the road, she walked into the kitchen and saw burgers and fries sitting there. She could live off Burgers and Fries. After she demolished her food her phone started to ring it was Hank. Hank called to tell her that one of his C.I's saw Toby 2 nights ago in downtown Chicago meeting up with gang leaders,dealers and potential clients. He also told her to ring more often, Erin missed hank a lot but she had to put herself first for once and he understood that. She heard the sadness in his voice on the phone, she's the only child he has left.

Erin went back to sit at her desk and looked over Toby account one more time, when she clicked onto it she notices something random. His account was active. A random account sent him $5000. Erin notified the team about the transaction. Mouse was quick enough to hack into the account and see who sent the money, it was Luke Young. Luke Young had a back up account under his Ex girlfriend name and was somewhere in Miami. When Erin refreshed the account on the computer she saw that Toby used his card.

"Hey Rikki i got something" Erin said. Erin shows Rikki her computer and she see that Toby booked a one way flight from Chicago to New York.

"Huh, would you look at that, that son of a bitch is coming straight to us." said Rikki.

Destiny and Jessica saw that Luke and Charles did the same exact thing. Luke was coming from Miami and Charles was coming from Seattle. All 3 men arriving in New York in 5 days, 5 days gave Rikki enough time to come up with a plan.

Erin rubbed her eyes and went to go look up at the clock. 5:30PM. Erin hears Rikki's voice talk loud over everyone.

"Alright i think we've had enough, pack your stuff and get out of here. Be back here at 7." Rikki says. Jake and Mike run straight out of the door.

Erin thought she was the last one out of the bullpen when she hears her name being called.

* * *

"Yo, Lindsay where you going? Remember were going out for drinks and getting some food" She says walking towards Erin.

"Crap, I almost forgot."

"Dude, we need a break from being inside all day".

The bar was just down the road, it reminded her of Mollys. But it was bigger and flasher.

It was definitely crowded but only because the Yankees were playing the Red Sox. Erin followed Rikki around the bar, she found her brothers sitting at a table having a few beers themselves. They walked over to join the boys at the table, Rikki turns around to Erin.

"Do you want a drink? I'm just getting some water, pizza and refills for them." Rikki says

"Uh can I get a water also please, it's quite crowded in here. I feel like I'm being suffocated" Erin says. Rikki gave Erin the thumbs up and walked over to the bar.

Erin grabbed a seat next to Jake.

"We know how you feel Lindsay, you get used to it but the bar is always packed before 6." Jake said.

Mike is too busy watching the game with a disgusted look on his face.

"So who's winning the game" Erin looks at Mike who keeps rolling his eyes at the TV.

"Argh the Yankees by 1, bottom of the 4th"

"I'm just here to watch them fight or watch all these New Yorkers throw a spaz if they lose. So, Lindsay I remember you from the 21st. You were hell of a detective" Jake says

"Well one hell of a detective that i lost my badge" Erin said.

"I heard but look it's not like that bastard was going to give it up that easy, you did what you had to do to find that kid. I always wanted to be part of the Intelligence Unit. But was never good enough i guess"

"That's not true, we were all normal cops. We worked hard to get up there. But it was never easy job." Erin said with a sincere look.

"Yeah, but hey I'm more grateful to work along with my siblings" He says with a big smile on his face.

Erin noticed tears were forming in his eyes. Jake was a big softy.

"Please don't tell me you're going to cry again, geez how many beers have you had?" Mike said. Taking his full attention off the TV to look at his big brother. Jake starts to hit full defense mode. The brothers start to bicker at each other. They reminded Erin of the _Halstead brothers_.

"Oh, shut up you two, you guys sound like a bunch of little girls" Rikki says. She gives the boys their drinks and they leave to go outside for some air. Rikki gives Erin her water and puts the pizza between them.

Mouse showed up with Jamie and Destiny, he said a quick hi before going outside to join the brothers.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, Erin, cheers to surviving your first day" she said

"One thing that's good about New York is the food, mmm"

Rikki looks up at Erin. They both were sitting in the booth away from everyone in the bar, Erin had all these questions to ask Rikki it was driving her brain mad.

"So, i can tell something is bothering your mind, spit it out."

Man could the Jame siblings read Erin's mind?

"Well it's a uh personal question, uh how you ended up in this industry?" Erin asked before taking a slice of pizza.

"I get that one quite a lot, see my parents were FBI agents. My mom was running her own unit in Chicago and Dad was part of the big bosses. I basically grew up in the FBI. It was in my last year of High School. I was planning to go to College overseas and study law. But my parents wanted us 3 older kids to follow in their steps. They knew the money was good, and we had the basics to become an agent, but i reckon it was because of our last name. Once I graduated High School, I did all my FBI training it didn't take that long. Worked in LA for a bit with the FBI there, then decided to join the army and did a tour for 8 months where i met Mouse and Ford."

"I uh ended up coming home because the FBI board offered me a job in the field office in Chicago. It was great i got to run a unit there worked in the same office space as my parents, but once they went missing 6 months ago, i wanted out."

"Missing?" Erin said. She could see it was a hard topic for Rikki to talk about.

"I don't know if word got around in Chicago but they were working undercover. They were suppose to report back to my unit every second day, but when we heard nothing we knew something was off. I sent my unit down to the undercover building that they were staking out in, when they got there they found half of there unit murdered. But the other half including my parents were no where to be found. It was like they disappeared into thin air. Still feels raw to talk about." she said with a sad smile.

Erin was almost amazed that Rikki was an open book. She was the definition of a strong young woman.

"What your story Lindsay?"

Erin didn't know if she wanted to tell Rikki about her past. But if she wanted New York to work, she'd have to be a bit more open with her new unit.

"Well it's a long story, but i think we're going to need more food and drinks" Erin says looking a bit nervous. She was thinking to herself was this really a good idea.  
Erin tells her about how her old boss was a father to her, how he got her off the streets at 15. She tells her about the stupid deal she made with Spencer to get her mom off the hook, and what inspired her to become a cop. She even mentions to her what it was like growing up on the streets.

For the first time in awhile Erin felt comfortable, she knew Rikki wasn't there to Judge and it she felt like a weight was being lifted off her chest.

Rikki told Erin how Jake ended up apart of her family. Her parents were undercover when they met Jake and his younger brother Blake. "It was hard for them to get off the streets they were tied up into some rough gang stuff, Jake was only 16 when my parents saved him and Blake. Blake was only 4 when he joined our family but i'll tell you kid was a pure genius. I guess if my parents didn't save them, i don't think they'd be alive."  
Erin knew her and Jake were kind of similar. Rikki was raising her 6 younger siblings with her brothers. Except they were all living in Chicago with their grandparents, because of how busy work was here in New York.

Erin and Rikki were talking as if they had known each other for years, but it had only been an hour and half. Subjects like Politics, Food, Movies, TV shows had the conversation flowing.  
Erin heard a loud noise in the bar, she turned around to see what all the fuss was. When she looked over her shoulder she saw Mike and Jake at the Karaoke Machine singing old 90's hip hop songs, to the left of them Destiny was sitting at the bar pouring shots back. They were all goofing around, she saw Mouse and Jessica flirting in the corner. It was like what her and Jay use to do at Molly's. She could see he was happy, she hadn't seen him smile that big since he was back in Chicago. Rikki re appears from the bar with more food, to Erin it was heaven. Rikki sat back down across from her.

"So, Erin, what's your love life like. You Married, Divorced, Widow, Single or it's complicated" She asked

"Well uh, it's still raw at the moment but uh… i guess it's complicated" Erin could feel her eyes tearing up. She pretended to yawn so the tear could roll down her face. But Rikki wasn't buying it though.

"Hey don't worry about." Rikki says with a sincere look on her face.

"I thought my EX John was the one. Call me young and dumb but i honestly thought he was my other half. Well anyway he was cheating on me with this bitch i hated in High School she was part of popular clique. I saw them last month in the supermarket back home, i tried to avoid all eye contact with them I was even acting like a damn ninja. But once I walked down the aisle i walked straight into her, she was like _Uh excuse me bitch_ took her a minute to realize who i was. I walked straight past her down to the checkout, before she grabs me by my arm and slaps me across my face. I turn around to see that John was walking our way, she only slapped me to show off to him. I always knew i should of beat her ass in High School man." As Rikki was about to finish her story, Jake comes over to join them.

"Oh Lindsay, is she telling you the story about her, John and Lily?" Jake says as he is laughing at his little sister

"I'll finish the story for you sis, I come around the corner and i see her slap Rik across the face. After Rik turned around to see what provoked her to slapping her, she just punched her straight in the face. Broke her nose just like that, Lily was on the ground crying and calling for John to save her. John runs over and tries to be the hero, he starts to have a go at Rikki. But before he could get one word out, Rikki just kicks him straight in the balls."Jake said.

Laughter filled the bar, Erin hadn't had a good laugh in a while and it honestly felt nice.

"Not my fault, that's why you don't be a bitch to people in High School. You don't know how they'll turn out" Rikki says raising her finger to Jake.

Erin looked at her phone, she checked the time. It was only 8:30. She knew Olivia's place was an hour and a half away from the bar. And New York traffic was horrible. Erin didn't want to leave but she knew she had to be up by 4:30am. It wasn't like back at the 21st, where she could start after 9.

"Well guys think I'll call it a night" Erin says

"Aw Lindsay, are you sure?" Jake says. Erin could see he was on the verge of getting drunk.

"Yeah I'm just tired, plus it's a long drive from where I'm staying" Erin says as she started to put her stuff in her bag.

"I'll walk you out Lindsay" Mike said. Erin looked over to Rikki who was looking at Mike and giving him a nod.

"Uh ok, I'll see you guys tomorrow" Everyone says bye to her. She follows Mike outside.

* * *

"So" he said. He could tell the walk was awkward.

"How you enjoying the team so far?"

"It's going good for me. I find it hard sometimes adjusting to everyone. My last team were my family."

"It gets easier, believe me. I left my boyfriend back in San Diego. Uh my siblings were the reason why i found it easy to move on from my old life."

Erin could tell that the James siblings were open books.

"He wasn't too fond of me moving back home. I don't normally tell people I'm gay instantly but I like you Lindsay. Even though we hardly talked and we just met today." Erin looked up to face Mike and gave him a nod.

"Where is this coming from Mike?" Erin said, she could tell Mike was tipsy also.

"I don't know if my sister got around to telling you but were going to be partners. I actually requested for you. I like the way you deal with this corrupted system we have, you care about the victims just like me. I guess that's why I have a temper."

"Well your sister never got around to telling me, but Mike I live by one rule if you're my partner. We have to have each other's backs?" Erin said as they stopped by her car.

"You got it."

"I'll see you tomorrow Mike"

"Later Lindsay" Mike yelled as he was running back to bar.

Erin unlocked her car, and jumped in. She grabbed her phone out and saw all the missed calls and messages from Jay. She knew she had to get a new number sometime tomorrow.

For them both they had to move on. Even if it was going to be painful.


	7. Chapter 7

Erin tried to ignore the sound of her alarm, but every time she rolled away from the sound it grew louder and louder. But she knew she had to get up because she would wake Liv and Noah up and she wasn't really in the mood to deal with a toddler. She unlocked her phone and saw more missed calls and messages from Jay. She was tempted to listen to the voicemails but she couldn't, one quick swipe and she deleted them. Normally Erin wasn't a morning person, but she learnt the hard way once and she wasn't going to risk it. She had a quick shower, chucked her hair in a low bun and was out of the house by 5.

Traffic on the road wasn't to bad, just a few delays with the traffic lights. When she arrived in the work car park, she looked down at her phone it was only 6:30. Erin had half n hour to spare, she slowly got out of her car and walked up the stairs to the bullpen. She thought to herself that she was either going to be the first or last person to arrive. Everyone in the unit lived around the area, so they had no excuse of being late.

As the door unlocked she heard voices, she looked around and saw half of the unit were already here. She wasn't the last person so she was relieved. Rikki, Jake and Mouse were quietly talking in her office Ford,Tina and Jessica were in the kitchen making coffee. Erin said morning to the trio in kitchen before moving over to Rikki's office.

As Erin approached Rikki office she could see through the window that Jake was leaning across the desk, looking like he was going to throw up. He was hungover.

"Morning guys" Erin Said

"Morning Linds"

"Hey Erin" Rikki says

"We've got a big day ahead. Did Mike tell you that you guys will be partnered up?"

"Yeah we had a quick chat about things, where is he anyway?" Erin said looking around the bullpen for him.

"Ah that idiot of a brother, well he slept in because he's also hungover like this jackass next to me."

"Sis please, shhhhhh" Jake says

"I swear to god if he's not here in 10 minutes, I'm going to kick his ass then i'm going to kick yours." Rikki says.

Rikki tells Erin there's Muffins, Doughnuts and Bagels on the table at the back and to help herself. Normally Erin loves her Coffee, but she just doesn't have a vibe for it anymore. She goes to the kitchen to make herself a Hot Chocolate before heading back to the food. Erin sits at her desk and see's Jamie and Destiny walk in. Jamie says morning to everyone before walking over to Mouse. Mouse face lit up with a big grin. Destiny just sits in her chair and has a quick nap before the day starts. Erin looks over to Rikki's office and see her pacing forward and back. Erin could tell by her body language she was stressed and something was bugging her.

Rikki walks out of her office and calls everyone to the board. Rikki's eyes shift from the board to the door that was opening behind everyone. Mike was huffing and puffing. Rikki nods her head, notifying for him sit.

"Right seems like our gig that was suppose to start in 5 days has changed, it starts in 7 hours." said Rikki

Everyone in the bullpen tensed up, they knew business was about to officially start.

"Last night Luke,Toby and Charles bumped up there flight to today, flights are all schedule to land in 6-7 hours. One of my C.I's down town confirmed that a payment from Luke has been made to there security company so i'll need you Jake and Ford to be there drivers and guards." said Rikki

With payments coming out of the back up account, Mouse was able to track down the last minute Air BnB that was requested by Luke. Luke rented a house down a neighborhood that was party central, most of the people were young college graduates. Rikki was able to pull her tricks and convinced the owner of the house next door to the renal to lend it to her.

"Erin and Mike, you guys are going to be living next door, ya'll need to come up with a back story and stick to it. Mouse and Tina will be bugging up both yours and their house."

Mouse and Tina stood up and left quietly.

"Jess, D and Jamie. I'll have an apartment ready for you tomorrow. Its right across from where Lindsay and Mike are staying. We'll have you guys all set up tomorrow. But I need you guys to check out these places. Apparently, Toby has booked a few clubs. Try and get details." After Rikki was done giving orders to everyone, the unit cleared out, except for her and Mike. Mike walked over to his sister to apologize for being late, she was telling him to get his shit together. Mike nodded before walking out and walking towards Erin.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late Linds, I had a bit too much last night. I had a lot of thinking after i dropped you off at your car."

"That's ok, so who's driving you or me?" Erin says

"Sorry 21st, I've been part of this unit longer so I have first dibs" Mike says as he's laugh at her

"But i have a really bad hangover, so is it ok if you can just for today please?" He was basically begging her.

"Geez James, I respect the first on the job rule. But don't make this a habit." Erin said

"Yeah yeah it won't be, I already have my sister up my ass. I'm scared she's going to kill me in my sleep if I show up to work late again. Is it ok if we can stop by the supermarket? I need some stuff?"

"Yeah, that's ok. I need to grab some stuff too." Erin said.

Mike and Erin walked down to the car park where they're were given a brand-new truck. The truck was the exact same one her and Jay use to drive in. She gave a sad smile to the mechanic who was handing her the keys. Mike jumped in and went straight to sleep. Erin rolled her eyes as she watched her partner jump in. It took them an hour to get halfway to their undercover house. Erin pulled over to the nearest supermarket so Mike could get him and her some food. As Erin sat in the car waiting for Mike she spotted an Apple store just down the road. She got out and walked into the store and got her self a new phone and number. As she headed back to the car Mike still wasn't back. She thought he must be throwing up somewhere, he was a mess. As Erin jumped into the car her phone rang and she looked down at the caller I.D. It was Al. Al normally rang her if it was something important.

"Hello?"

"Hey kid, how you've been? It's good to hear your voice again." Al said. She could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Same goes to you Al. I've been good I guess, I miss everyone. How are you?"

"You know same old stuff. I know kid. We miss you too. Sorry for not texting you back yesterday, things have been busy here. So uh how's New York treating you?"

"Surprisingly it's going well. We're just about to start our Undercover Gig, it was meant to start in 5 days but plans change i guess. But ah um not to be rude or anything Al. But you normally ring me if something bad or important is going on."

"Dang New York doesn't mess around that's for sure. Well i miss you kid. But yeah, it's Jay. He's a mess kid. Between his PTSD and you he's broken."

Erin could picture Jay drowning his sorrows at Molly's or at there once shared apartment.

"What happened?" Erin says to Al.

"Uh, we were chasing a suspect, he fired one of his bullets. Ended up hitting a little girl. It's like triggered something in him, i'm worried he might go down the same hole you went down. I know he needs you Er, but I don't want you coming home. I wanted to keep you in the loop."

Erin understood what Al meant. Erin basically broke Jays heart when she left Chicago. She didn't even say goodbye to him. She knew he needed to move on, she needed him to be happy. Even if it wasn't with her.

"I understand Al, thank you for telling me. Uh how's Hank?"

"He's doing his Best. He misses you, i guess he's kind of relieved your new boss keeps him updated. I'm proud of you Erin."

Rikki was doing Hank a favor and that made Erin kind of happy. Rikki knew how important Hank was too her. Erin blinked and felt her tears rolling down her face. She missed everyone especially jay. She looked through the side mirrors and saw Mike heading towards the car.

"Thank you Al but Uh, I have to go. I have a new number so I'll text you when i get it all set up. I love you guys."

"Ok Kid love you too. Look after yourself. I'll talk to you later"

Erin ended the call before putting her sunglasses on. She didn't want Mike to see her puffy eyes. As Mike opened the door, Erin could see he had been crying.

"You good?" Erin said with a concerned tone

"My eyes still puffy huh? Well uh i saw my EX. He's working up here. Turns out he's engaged with one of our former co-workers."

"Oh Mike i'm sorry. Screw him. But hey you have me, if you ever want to switch lanes." Erin says with a chuckle. She was trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh Erin. You'd be the last person, Beyoncé would be the first one or even Blake lively."

"OUUUUUCH. But hell yes to Beyoncé." Erin says.


	8. Chapter 8

Erin quickly made a stop by Olivia's to grab a suitcase of clothes. Rikki was dropping Mike's one off to him.

"So, since were stuck in traffic, should we go over our backstory?" Erin says

"Sure, uh we met in Sophomore year at NYU, i majored in business while you majored in?."

"hmm, marketing?" said Erin

"Ok i thought you would say law or something but whatever." Mike says with a chuckle

"Both from Chicago, we use to date but we were better off as friends. My fake name will be Miller, yours can be Chloe.'

"Chloe really James?"

"Yeah first name that came to my head, or do you have a problem with someone named Chloe?"

"No. Not that i can recall." Erin said with a smile on her face.

Erin and Mike started to talk about their interests. It did help them both with their backstories though. They did have one disagreement about who was hotter. Captain America or Bucky. Mike was very passionate about Steve, while Erin liked Bucky because he had this thrill. Erin felt very comfortable with Mike, he had some traits of Justin in him. Both we're low key nerds, bad temper and well opinionated.

After an hour being stuck in Traffic, they arrived at their location. The street that they were staying at was nice, the houses were all big enough for people to throw house parties. It was a perfect location for Luke Young, as Erin drove further down the street she noticed all the young college kids hanging around. Looked like a party was going on tonight. When Erin pulled up to their assigned house she saw all the undercover vans that had Cleaners written on the outside, Rikki wasn't going to Risk there cover being blown. As Erin and Mike got out of the car, they were greeted by a few young college students telling them they were throwing a party tonight and they should come. Erin gave them a polite smile before walking inside to there assigned house.

As Erin opened the front door she was welcome by Rikki, Mouse and Tina. Mouse and Rikki gave them a quick tour of the house, the living room had a 65-inch TV on the wall, the couches in the room were also firm and Erin liked it. The kitchen is what she always wanted, even though she couldn't cook it had a island in the center everything was filled with black stairs had 2 bedrooms and a bathroom, while upstairs had 3 and the master bathroom. Erin turned around to Mike and told him she was having first dibs on the master bedroom, he didn't put up a fight and allowed her to have it. Mike chose the one straight across from the living room, because he could stay up all night and watch sports and movies all night.

"So, guys I didn't bug your rooms or the bathrooms because that would be weird as hell. But theirs cameras by the front door in the light bulb so I suggest you don't turn the light's on. Cameras out that back, in the living room down the hallway and in the kitchen. We'll be watching very closely." Tina says

"Mike i'm saying this once and only once, please pretty please don't walk around naked. We don't need that on tape again." Rikki says pinching the top of her nose.

"I won't sis. Not this time, I promise" Mike says with a smirk on his face.

"Again?" Erin said

"Quick summary, i forgot i was working undercover."

"Tina and I bugged up there house pretty well. We'll be able to hear everything that happens in there, and outside. But the room across from yours Erin, it has everything stored in there. Just until tomorrow, hopefully nothing major happens tonight." said Mouse.

"You guys make sure you keep your guns inside at all time. We heard through the Mic you guys were invited to a party tonight?" Rikki says

Mike and Erin nodded.

"Right, well looks like plans are changing throughout this case. Jessica was able to find out that the Young brothers and Charles are attending the strip club tonight. Looks like you'll be joining us tonight Erin working behind the bar, Mike you stay in."

"Why?"

"So i have eyes on the street party, I want you to see if anything bad happens while were out. Mouse will join you so you don't have to fly solo. Have you guys come up with a backstory?

"mmhmm, we use to date."

"Jobs?" Rikki says

"Nope not yet."

"Wow Mike, i thought you'd be onto it. Lindsay you work 2 jobs, one a bartender and a promoter for clubs. Mike your an accountant."

Both Erin and Mike nodded.

"Fridge is full, but Erin i suggest you head up stairs and get some rest. We have a long night ahead." said Rikki

Erin left straight away, she could hear Rikki and Tina talking to Mike. Mouse helped Erin carry her stuff upstairs.

"You'll be ok Erin." Mouse says

"I know, it's just weird going undercover with people I just met. I guess I miss to doing UC gig with our old team."

"I know Linds. But you'll be fine, I promise."

"Mouse is it ok if we can talk later? I need to get something things off my chest."

"Yeah that's ok. But when you're ready."

Mouse gave Erin a hug before leaving to go join Rikki downstairs. Erin grabbed her new phone and set it all up. She text Hank, AL and Kim informing them that this was her new number and she was going undercover for who knows how long. She also asked them not to give Jay her number.

Hank: _Ok kid, i love you._

Al: _No worries Er, look after yourself._

While Kim. Kim poured her heart out: _I know it must have been hard for you to leave. But I love you sister. I know you know that Jay is struggling. I'll look out for him. I know it would have been hard to say goodbye to everyone. Remember you'll always have a family in Chicago. You are this strong and an amazing woman. New York better watch their back, because you are a phenomenal cop. Please take care of yourself and text me when you can. I love and miss you Er._ And at that moment Erin's heart ached even more.

* * *

"It's showtime Linds" Mike says walking into Erin's room. He gently shook her to wake her up. She looked down at her phone and it was 4 in the afternoon. She was texting back a forth with Kim for a good hour before falling asleep.

They both headed down stairs where they peeked through the blinds and saw the three men exiting the car. But it was the other two people who got out of the car to follow them into the house.

"Who the hell are they?" Erin said

"I don't know but there's Jake and Ford."

Jake and Ford were empting the bags from the boot and taking them inside. Mikes phone started to ring.

"Yo sis, are you seeing what we're seeing?" Mike said. Mike walked into his bedroom.

Erin jumped onto the couch and waited for Mike to come back. She turned on the TV and saw the Cubs and Indians playing she sat and watch the first few innings before walking to the kitchen. The triple chocolate cake that was sitting on the counter is what she was craving, she grabbed a plate from the cupboard and a fork. She was about to have a bite of the mouthwatering cake but the attention of two voices from outside grabbed her attention.

"You son of a bitch, how the hell did you mess up the order" Erin opened the back door and tiptoed around the corner. She saw Luke and Toby.

"Relax dude, they said the shipment will arrive here tomorrow morning. We're good." Toby said.

"No we're not. We're supposed to have them tonight. We have 30 dealers meeting us tonight, plus don't forget this street will be filled with students tonight it's perfect business for us." Tyrell said. Erin could tell by his tone he was pissed.

Before Toby answered Erin felt Mike's hands on her shoulders. She turned around to him, he motioned her to go back inside.

"Crap Lindsay, don't get caught eavesdropping." Mike says as he shuts the backdoor quietly.

"Sorry, but i did happen to get something before you pulled me away. Some shipment is coming in tomorrow morning. I'm going with Drugs. They're meeting up with 30 dealers tonight and i'm guessing it's at the..."

"Strip club. Wow, maybe eavesdropping is good after all. I'll let Rikki know" Mike says

"So what was with the call?" Erin says. Mike was on his phone texting.

"Uhhhh Mouse and Tina have been scanning the two ladies faces but nothing turning up yet. It's like they don't even exist. Jake and Ford haven't made contact with Rikki yet. The Strip club is all set for tonight, there will be other agents in the club with you guys."

Erin looked around the living room, she wanted to get out of the house for a bit.

"Ok so what do we do now? Your sister won't be here till 8. So we have 4 hours to kill."

"Want to go for a walk? We can walk down to this diner i saw down the road, grab something to eat not really in the mood to do dishes." Mike said.

"Sure, but you're buying" Erin said. Mike rolled his eyes.

Erin ran upstairs to chuck on some leggings and sneakers. As soon as she walked back downstairs she heard Mikes comments.

"What are we running there Lindsay?"

"Maybe, i feel like kicking ass today." Erin said with a chuckle.

Mike opened the door, and that's when Erin saw Luke and his crew standing on their porch. It caught both of them off guard. Erin eyes adjusted to Jake and Ford who were standing behind them. They gave her a slight nod of acknowledgement.

* * *

"Sorry, didn't mean to spook you." Luke said.

"I was just about to knock, but look at that perfect timing." He had a smug look plastered all over his face.

"No that's ok." Erin said with a fake smile appearing on her face.

"We just wanted to meet our neighbors. I'm Luke, that's my younger brother Toby to my left and Charles, Amy and Mandy behind me."

"Hi." Erin says as she extends her hand to shake there's. "I'm Chloe and this is Miller."

"Nice to meet you." Mike says he follows Erins lead.

"So where you guys from?"

"Uh we're from Texas" Luke said

"Cool cool" Erin said

An awkward silence followed.

"So…...are you guys new to town?" Mike said looking at the others

"Yeah, we're just here on a college break." Toby said.

"Uh yeah. This is kind of like our Spring Break." Charles said.

"Don't most college kids, go to Mexico or something?" Mike says

"Yeah, but we've done that for the last few years." says Charles.

"I know how you feel dude, been there done that."

"No to be rude or anything but what's with them." Mike says as he points to Jake and Ford.

"Security and drivers."

Mike nodded.

"So where you two off anyway" Luke said.

"We normally go on walks around this time." Erin said

"That's cool. Well let you guys carry on. Sorry to spook you." Luke said

"No, that's ok." Mike says

"Well we actually came over here because…."

Erin felt her heart beat fast. Did they see her listening to them. She was screwed this whole operation was screwed if they saw her.

"We wanted to know if you guys wanted to join us tonight"

"Join you guys? ." Erin said with a serious tone.

"Yeah, the street is throwing a party. Since we're new and you guys live next to us we thought you guys could introduces us to everyone. But we're going to a strip club beforehand if you guys want to come."

"Well i can't, i'm working the bar tonight." Erin says.

"That's too bad." Luke said. Erin could see his eyes checking her out.

"What about you Miller?"

"Uh, sure only for an hour or two. I've got an early start tomorrow." Mike says

"Cool, well leave you guys too it. I'll send one of my security over to get you." Luke said. The rest of the group said bye before walking back to there house. Erin and Mike soon followed them and walked up the street.

* * *

"What the hell was that?"

"Dude you can't go out. Your sister said to stay here and watch the party." Erin said.

"Yeah, but ever since you overheard them talking about meeting up with dealers maybe it can be a help." Mike said

"Fair point, but that got me worried. I thought they saw me listening to them" Erin said

"Me too. This is what only Day 2 of being Undercover. Did you notice that the two women never spoke beside saying Hi."

"Yeah that was weird. Let me text Rikki, i'll go in order us some Burgers and fries. You alright with that?" said Mike

"That's cool, i'm just going over the pharmacy to get some uh medicine think i getting a cold or the flu." Erin says. Mike patted her on the back before walking into the diner.

Erin walked straight over to the pharmacy she was looking only one thing A _pregnancy test_. It was the moment of truth.

* * *

 **A/N sorry if this doesn't make sense. I had the idea in my head, but it didn't seem right while i was typing. Stay blessed fam!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Slowly losing motivation, I really want to get straight to the point with the story, but a quick backstory of her undercover gig will help. Sorry if it's a mumble fumble.**

* * *

Erin joined Mike at the Diner, it was very rustic place. As Erin sat down her's and Mike's phone both went off in sync, it was an email from Mouse with updates on Mandy and Amy. Amy and Mandy were on the list of **Most Wanted** in Europe, they disappeared from Russia 6 months ago. Both ladies we're running Europe's biggest sex trafficking business. Mouse was waiting for french Intel to get back to him with more detail. Mike gave Erin a slight frown reading the email, he raised his hand at the waitress signally her he was ready to order.

Dinner with Mike relaxed Erin she had so much on her plate she needed a break from reality, they both sat there and chatted about the weirdest things in life. Erin could tell her and mike we're going to have a solid partnership and friendship. That's what she needed here in New York. _Friends._ Erin stood up to pay the bill, as she stood up the brown pharmacy bag that was sitting in her pocket fell out. Her eyes grew wide, she was hoping Mike didn't notice. In fact he didn't he was moping at his phone, erin had a concerned look on her face and pulled the seat next to him and sat back down. He didn't even notice that she was next to him, Erin peeked over to his phone and saw that he was stalking someones Instagram page. _His Ex._ Erin could see the pain in his eyes, she snatched Mikes phone off him and waved her finger at him. Mike let out a big sighed at Erin who was giving him some advice, he knew she was right but he's had the same conversation with his siblings and he's never listened.

Both Erin and Mike walked back to the house in silence, around the corner from the street they lived on they could hear yelling, laughing and music pumping. They walked into a lot of people, there had to be 60-80 people on the street. When the two agents arrived at the house, they walked passed a bunch of underage teens. A group of 10 who had to be 18-20 years old. They were casually sitting on the front lawn of there house drinking beers and smoking joints, when they saw Mike walk past they drenched him with a water gun. Erin didn't know if she should laugh or be a bit concern, Mike was still upset about his EX and Erin knew he had a temper. Mike gave them a thumbs up before walking to the porch.

"God, it's only Tuesday little mother..."

Erin placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Chill James, we'll deal with it later." Erin says as she lets out a light chuckle.

When they walked into the house, Rikki was sitting on the couch waiting for them she was already dressed up. She wore a black cocktail dress with converse as shoes. Mike explained to Erin at dinner, no matter what the Undercover gig was, Rikki would never wear heels. She wanted to catch bad guys in a appropriate and comfotable way.

"About time, i was getting bored of waiting around, Baseball was on but cubs lost so i've been staring into blank space."

"It's starting to fill up." said Rikki. She pointed outside.

"Aren't you supposed to be here in 2 hours?" Mike says with an attitude to his older sister.

"Yeah, but you know me brother i'm always prepared. That is why i have perfect time management in this family." She said.

"True, but i didn't realise y'all were dressing up? But hey it's a nice outfit sis it's so you." Mike walks over to the couch across from her.

Rikki raises her middle finger to Mike.  
Erin didn't notice that she zoned out, she just stood there thinking. Thinking about _what if_ she is pregnant, will she be a good mother? Will this work for her and Jay? Is it a sign for her to go home? What would Voight think? What would her new team thing? She had so many questions in her head, but Rikki's voice brought her back.

"You good Erin?" Erin looked over to Rikki, and could see she was concerned.

"Yeah, i uh i'll just head up stairs and go for a quick shower."

"Okay, take your time girl."

Erin leaves the living room before heading up stairs. Lucky Mouse and Tina never bugged up her room or they could see the test. Erin had no time to take it so she put it the top draw, Erin jumped in the shower. She placed her hand on her stomach and just left it there, what felt like a 10 minute shower turned into an hour one. Erin noticed that a bag was on her bed, Rikki must of put it in there when she was in the shower. It was the same exact dress as hers but it was Red. Erin walked over the mirror and added a touch of make up to her face, not to heavy so she was still natural. She found her favourite heels before heading downstairs, she could hear multiple voices down stairs. As she walked into the living room, two unexpected faces were standing there.

"Uh hello" Erin said in a polite tone.

"Hey Chloe, sorry to intrude we we're just picking up Miller. I must admit his sister is damn fine, what's your name again love?" Toby said.

By Rikki face she was tensed, even though they just met yesterday Erin could tell Rikki would just kick his ass.

"Hannah"

"We'll Hannah, up for a little bit of fun?"

"Sorry, i'm working tonight." Rikki replied with short and simple answers.

"huh, well that too bad" Toby was smirking at her and it grossed both woman out.

Erin made eye contact with Luke, and it sent a shiver down her spine. She just smiled while he smiled back at her, he was about to walk over to her from the other side of the room but Mike entered the room. He was holding 2 glasses of Whiskey handing them over to the Young siblings.

"Man dude i like the way you think."

Rikki motioned her head to the front door.

"Ok well we're off. Please don't mess up my house, i've had the carpets steamed."

Rikki links her arm with Erin's before walking out the door. They both chose to ignore the comments by Luke and Toby, Mouse was walking up to the house Rikki gave him a quick heads up. When they looked around, they saw Charles looking down on them from next door. Erin gave him a slight wave, and he waved back before disappearing. Rikki jumped into her jeep and slowly drove her way through the packed crowd.

"Well that was creepy huh."

"You don't say. I thought earlier today was creepy, but these guys just pop out of nowhere."

"Hm yeah them visiting you guys earlier was odd. I don't know why Charles mentioned spring break when it's summer and schools basically over." Erin looked over to Rikki in the driver side and realised she didn't pick that up earlier.

The drive to the club was only 25 minutes from the house, rikki pulled down a dead alleyway and at the end of the alleyway Jess, Destiny, Jaime and a few other female agents stood around.

* * *

"Shall we."

Erin followed the other female agents into the club, the club was obviously dead because they didn't open till 9. Rikki was talking to the club manager, he looked pissed off about a operation running in the club. Erin stood next to Rikki she was arguing a good fight with the manager, she offered him three options. One she would shut down the club for 6 months which meant he'd lose a crap load of money, two she'd arrest him for interfering with a federal case and three he just let's them do their jobs. He was about to put up a fight with the options when Rikki pulled his file from her phone.

"Look at this Mr Jarvis, you have warrants everyone huh. Failing to show up in court, failing to pay child support and oh does that say attempted Fraud with a club in Houston? No good sir. Look you let me do my job, and i'll forget that i saw you here huh i won't even tell NYPD."

Rikki called his bluff. Erin made a mental note to watch him at all times. He quickly surrender and asked the female agents to not scare anybody away. They all nodded.

"Drew,Rose and Cara you guys will be just mingling around ok? And us 5 we'll be behind the bar and clearing tables, Lucy out the back is going to help us."

It hit 10pm and still no signs of Luke & co, Rikki was worried they may never show up. They booked out the private room upstairs so they would have to show up eventually. Half n hour later the club was flowing with people, a crowd of 40 made an entrance. " _targets have arrived_ ", Mike and Mouse eyes connected with the crew behind the bar they both raised there brows up. Erin looked around the crowd trying to identify people from the group, but her eyes were met by Lukes. Luke walked over to her.

"Uh so your a stripper huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry an exotic dancer." Luke says with a smirk on his face.

"Uh no. I'm a bartender, i told you that. What can i get you?"

"Sorry i didn't mean to offend you. I guess i say the dumbest shit when i'm around people i like, i'll take the special."

Erin gave a awkward smile to Luke, she had to remember she was under cover. Luke tipped her and went out back, Mouse and Mike made there way to the bar while the crew they arrived with disappeared upstairs. Rikki, Lucy and a few stripperrs were called to the private room with the club manager, they followed the men. Mike had a concerned look on his face, erin reached out to and grabbed his hand. Rikki was going to be fine, she had Jake and Ford in there and nothing was going to happen to her.  
30 minutes later, Rikki emerged with the Young brothers & Charles by the look on her face she was worried. Toby smacked her on the butt, she turned around swiftly and started to flirt with him. He then went back upstairs, she rolled her eyes and swore to herself which made Erin laugh. Rikki and Lucy both grabbed some more beer and wine before heading back upstairs. Mouse and Mike headed over to the VIP section to join Mandy and Amy who showed up out of nowhere, but they soon left to go upstairs.

An hour later, everyone emerged Mouse and Mike rejoined the group before leaving the club. Rikki waited a solid 25 minutes before calling back up, NYPD and FBI both entered the club shutting it down. Mr Javis tried to run out the back door, but he was tackled down by Rikki she showed no Mercy to him. She broke his nose, and Erin could now finally understand why Rikki wore comfortable shoes. The female agents all headed to the dead alleyway, she thanked Drew, Rose and Cara for helping. The three woman jumped into a SVU and left.

"So a group of 10 are heading to the docks to pick up the package for Luke. 15 are heading back to wherever they came from, they'll be waiting for a truck load to drop the drugs off this week. 5 are heading to the street party right now. When Amy and Mandy joined the lot upstairs, they were talking about sex workers coming in tonight from Russia. I'm guessing they're arriving with the drugs."

"Ok, so what happened to letting Mr Jarvis walk?" Destiny asked

"I thought about it, i was actually going to ring NYPD tomorrow. But Lucy told me after they left upstairs she knew we were cops and she needed help. She was telling me about the sex workers kept in the basement, i called for backup once Luke and that we're far from the club. But i need y'all to head to the street party, Erin and I will meet you there. "

Erin and Rikki headed back inside where they searched all the rooms, it was once they got down to the basement they saw half a dozen woman chained to their beds. FBI was taking photos of the room, the tension in the air was tensed, both woman felt angry and sad looking. Each woman had been beaten badly in the past month or so. Both FBI and NYPD agreed to keep the raid quiet, the victims we're being taken to a safe house till it was safe. A sign was put on the door saying it was _under construction, will be back running in a few months._

* * *

Once they got to the street, they could see the crowd size grew 3X bigger. Erin checked her phone and saw it was just after midnight, Hank texted her to check if she was fine and alive. She smiled down at her phone, she missed working with him. But she liked her new team. Rikki pulled into the driveway saying bye to Erin. As Erin jumped out of the car, the sound of a gun being fired went off. Rikki cut the engine to her car before getting out, everyone was running everywhere screaming in panic. Charles, Amy and Mandy appeared from next door and ran over to Rikki and Erin who we're still standing in the driveway, Mike and Mouse came from the back with the Young brothers. They we're all standing in the driveway watching the crowd run.

"Was that uh, ah gun sound?" Mandy said.

 **BANG BANG BANG BANG** Everyone dropped on the ground, But Rikki got up straight away and walked to the fence and looked around.

"Crap, i'm going to go see if anyones injured. Someone call 911." She shouted

Erin ran after Rikki, once they got down the street they found two young teens, one was shot in the chest while the other had a needle sticking from her arm. Erin ran to the gun victim and applied pressure to his wound trying to keep him alive, the kid had to be at less 17. When Erin looked at his face, she noticed she'd seen him before. He was the kid drinking on their lawn a few hours ago. "Stay with me kid"  
On Erin's left Rikki was performing CPR on the other young victim, Mike ran over to see if Erin and Rikki needed any help. Erin looked at Rikki and saw a different side of her, it was dark.  
Ambulance and Police arrived 5 minutes after the first gunshot went off.  
Rikki had tears falling down her face, the young female victim didn't make it. Rikki got up half shaken and walked straight to her car and drove off. Mike and Erin both felt useless watching there boss leave. Erin looked at the other victim lying on the ground frozen, she knew he wasn't going to make it. As she stared at the body, the whole scenario was bringing back flashbacks. How she shot and killed the 15 year old a couple of months ago.  
Mike wraps his arm around Erin and guided her back to the house.

"Linds, you ok?"

"Yeah, uh it's just tough. Seeing a kid being shot for no reason is uh well uh, you know?"

Mike steps closer to Erin pulling her into a hug.

"I understand, why don't you go upstairs and take another shower. You uh have blood on your dress and hands."

Erin didn't even notice it was that bad, she walked upstairs and quietly shut her bedroom door before heading into the bathroom. She went to the sink and tried to scrub the blood of her hands and dress it wasn't coming off. When she looked down at her hands all she could see the kid. Erin jumped into the shower and sat on the ground and cried, she was crying because the last few months had been hell for her. From her so called _dad_ , Jay walking away, killing a kid, Bunny tied up with the feds, her losing her job, everything she bottled inside of her was starting to resurface.

* * *

The next day...

Erin didn't get much sleep last night, she put 6 pillows around her and it still didn't help her. It was about 7am when Mike came into the room to check on her.  
Erin was finally able to get some rest in, but she was woken up from a loud knock downstairs. She checked her phone and saw it was only 12;30pm, she slowly walked down the stairs to unlock it. It was Rikki, but it's what Rikki was holding that made Erin stomach rumble. Rikki had 2 Hot Chocolate's and a box filled with sweet pastries.

"Jesus Erin did you just wake up?"

"yeah, didn't sleep well." Erin grabbed the food off her, and sat on the couch.

"Same, dude what a night." said Rikki.

"Yeah, it was for sure a busy one. How are you doing?" Erin says as she takes a sip of her hot chocolate. She looks over to Rikki and notices her shoulders tensed up.

"Well, uh. I'm doing ok i guess." Rikki changed the subject  
"We got the reports back of the O.D victim, she was 19 had heroin and painkillers in her system. The young man is in I.C so we're just waiting on his report to."

"Hm, I.C any witness?"

"A few, but local police around here are taking their sweet ass time."

"Of course they are, did you say Heroin was in her system, isn't that what Luke and that sell?"

"Yeah. Tina and a few other agents caught the prick, a few miles down the road. He tried to do a runner, but Tina shot him in the leg. When she returned to the car they opened up the boot and found more drugs and a crap load of money."

"huh trying to out run the law, do you have a photo by any chance?"

"yeah, here."

Rikki handed her phone over to Erin, when Erin looked at his mugshot photo she knew the guy looked familiar.

"Was he at the..."

"Club? Nope. I thought he was but he wasn't there, seems like he's one of the bum boys. His name is Scott La Vaegios. Mexico Police have been searching for him for the last 5 years. File came in about half n hour ago."

"Bum boy? Dang any trace on who's his boss?"

"Not at the moment, he's at HQ. Refusing to talk, but Mike's giving him to the end of the day before he takes matters into his own hands."

"Matters into his own hands?"

"Look Lindsay i know you guys back at 21st use to get into the suspects faces, we do the same sometimes."  
"But enough of work for a bit, want to watch a movie?"

"Sure but uh let me run upstairs quicky and get cleaned up."

"Cool, i'll just be sitting here looking out the window." Rikki says with a smile appearing on her face.

When Erin got into her room, she grabbed the test out of her top draw and went into the bathroom. She sat there and waited, 3 minutes was a long time for her she started to overthink stuff. Erin was pacing up and down the bathroom she was pretty sure Rikki could hear her thumping loud on the floor.

Her phone timer went off, she closed her eyes as she picked up the test.

 _ **It was Positive.**_

* * *

 **Again Apologies if it sounds terrible. I've been super busy. But stay blessed fam.**


	10. Chapter 10

Erin emotions were running crazy, she was filled with all sort. Joy, Sadness and most of all fear. She sat on the toilet and cried, cried till she had no more tears left inside of her. A knock on the bathroom door gave her a fright, the test that was sitting in her hand out and onto the ground. Erin quickly grabbed it and chucked it into the bin before a familiar voice spoke from behind the door.

"Hey Erin, you still alive in there?" Rikki said

"Uh, yeah. Sorry i've been cleaning in here, it's a mess." Erin walked towards the mirror and saw how puffy her eyes were. She thought to herself crap Rikki will notice easily.

"Well, that answered my next question. I was wondering what was taking you 45 minutes to freshen up."

45 minutes? She thought it had only been 5 since she left the living room.

"Were going to have to cancel our movie date. We need to head to HQ, i'll ah uh wait for you in the car ok?"

Erin unlocked the bathroom door thinking Rikki left to go downstairs, but as soon she swung the door open Rikki was sitting on the bed. Holding the packaging of the test.

"So you want to explain this now or on the way to work hm?"

She knew she had to come up with a lie real quick, she knew if she told Rikki the truth she would pull her from the case. Erin sacrificed so much to work here, and for once she was enjoying working with the FBI.

"Well, i thought i was pregnant but i'm not." Erin looked at Rikki for a quick second before looking away.

"Bull Crap Lindsay. I know when you lie. You look away and you couldn't say it to my face."

"No i don't." Erin looked down at her hands.

"See there's my point, I've been in this system for my whole life Erin. I know when people lie. If you are, you need to tell me now." Erin heard the tone in Rikki voice shift, she only heard that tone when she was talking to her brothers.

Erin eyes still focused on her hands, she took a few deep breaths. Her eyes rose to meet Rikkis, but Erin started to think back to when Jay walked out on her/ **them**. That's what broke her the most, that one painful memory unleashed everything that was bottled inside of her.

"I am ok James, get off my back." Erin snapped.  
"i don't know what to do, i'm not even with the father anymore, how do i raise a kid by myself, i don't even have my own place yet it's just..."

Erin thought she had no more tears left inside of her, she broke. She fell forward onto her knees and sat on the ground and cried. Rikki ran from the bed, and pulled Erin into a hug and let her cry into her shoulder. It was the closest she felt safe in a long time, she let her guard down to her boss who reminded her of a young nadia.

"Shhh, Erin it's ok, your going to be ok."

Erin sobs were the only sound filling the room, she didn't know how long they had been sitting there. She could tell Rikki was getting uncomfortable because she kept moving around. Erin sat herself up straight and looked at Rikki who gave her a sad smile.

"Erin, you need to book a doctors appointment. I need to pull you off this case."

"What no. what for?" Erin said wiping her tears from her face.

"Really dude? You just took a test, and it was positive. And if the doc appointments confirms it. I can't have you out there. Luke already has a major crush on you."

As stubborn as Erin was she was ready to put up a fight, but she was cut off by the phone ringing in Rikki pocket.

"Crap, it's Mike. I'll meet you in the car."

* * *

Rikki left the room, and left Erin to get ready. Erin couldn't be bothered having a shower so she grabbed some sneakers and put on a baggy hoodie. Erin locked up the house and walked across the road to where Rikki was waiting, when she got to the passengers side she felt someone tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Luke standing there.

"Hey Chloe, i was calling out your name before. I wasn't sure if you could hear me, or you were ignoring me." Erin looked inside the car, and saw Rikki watching her.

"Oh yeah, i couldn't hear you. My bad." Erin replied with sass.

"Ouch, normally when i call out to a beautiful woman that turn around instantly."  
"I was wondering, do you want go out tonight? In a date kind of way."

"Wha wha Pardon, a date?"

"Yeah, tonight say 8pm?"

Erin looked back and forth between Luke and Rikki. She saw Rikki shaking her head and mouthing no, but Erin felt like she could get some more intel if she hung around with Luke more.

"Sure, sounds good."

"I'll pick you up."

Luke walked back to his car that was parked in front of the house, and drove off. Erin could feel Rikki eyes stabbing her once she entered the car.

"What the hell Erin."

"What? I thought if i could get to know Luke more we'll have more for the case."

"Yeah i'd totally be behind you on that option, but you just told me you were pregnant. If something bad happens to you when your out with him..."

Erin cut Rikki off when she saw Toby walking over to the car, Rikki gave a eyeroll as he made his way to the drivers side. She rolled down the window half way to let him talk.

"What's up dude?"

"Hannah, sweetie. You, Me dinner?"

"well how about a n..."

"Chloe will be there, so it's a double date basically." He looked over to Erin  
"I know you want this girl." The smirk on his face grew bigger.

"Sure, What time?"

"9pm girl. I'll pick you up. Here i got you flowers."

Rikki started to sneeze randomly, and Erin couldn't help but chuckle.

"As beautiful as they are, i think they're messing with my allergies." Rikki rolled up her window before waving bye to Toby, she sped off down the road. They both looked at each other and laughed. She hadn't laugh like that in months and she felt good.

"Well looks like i will have back up tonight."

"Bloody hell Erin, i only said yes to keep an eye on you."  
"Call the doctors and book an appointment now."

Erin didn't know where the clinics were around the city, she asked Rikki who suggested the one down the road from work.

 _15 minutes later..._

"Happy, i'm booked for friday at 11."

"Good, i'm taking you."

"You don't have to Rikki, we're all busy with this case."

"Yeah, but i'm doing this as you friend Er. Not as your boss."

"Ok, Well Thank you."

Erin looked out the window, she had never been this way to work. The buildings on the main street were old they must of dated back to early 1900s, but further down the road Erin could see headquarters. She should of known there was a shortcut somewhere in the city.

"So, i'm guessing you took the long way when you drove up to the house?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I could see your head moving around in the corner of my eyes. Have you not seen this part of the city?"

"Nope"

"Well how about i take you out for dinner around here, once we close this case."

"I'll take that offer James."

* * *

When they arrived back to HQ, the building was packed with agents have a briefing in the foyer they were all suited up. Must of been a big case. Erin and Rikki both headed upstairs where the whole unit was waiting.

"Right since we're all here. It's been flat out, any updates?"

"The shipment containment is delayed, it's supposed to arrive late tonight." Tina said.

"Ok, Jake Ford anything?"

"We don't hear much, they're basically silent in the car." Ford looks over to Jake waiting for him to speak.

"Uh, yeah what Jes said."

"Bull crap Jake, spit it out."

"I think we need to have this conversation privately firstly."

"Ok, let's go."

Rikki, Jake and Ford all left to her office, the rest of the team just sat there watching them through the window. Jake was speaking calmly to his sister, but after he finished talking everyone in the bullpen could see she was pissed off about something. She walked straight past them and headed back to everyone who was standing around there desks.

"I don't fuc..."

"You need to chill." Jake says grabbing her arm.

"I need to chill, this is big. Why the hell didn't you text me first thing, you need to tell him."

"Tell who?" Mike is the first one to speak.

"You Mikey." Rikki says facing him

"Why me?"

"Go on Jake, Ford, tell him."

"Uh, last night after the street party died down we took Luke out late to meet up with one of the dealers who was heading back to LA tonight."  
"Well, The dealers are Jacob and Andy Cooper FBI agents."

"Agents? What. Who's Jacob..." said Erin focused on the board but saw everyone else's eyes on Mike.

"Jacob who?"  
"My Ex?"

Ford nodded he rose his eyes to look at Mike before looking back down at his feet.

"Nice joke guys. And who the hell is Andy?"

Jake looked over to his sister for help, but she simply ignored the look and kept her eyes on Mike. Erin did the same, she knew about Mikes temper. Jake and Jesse both failed to update Rikki so it was there job to deliver the news to everyone.

"We're being serious bro, Andy is uh well Jacob's husband. He works upstairs for the drug bust crew."

Ford chucked the photos on to the TV showing the proof. Erin looked over at Mike and could see the fire burning in his eyes, he stood up and kicked his chair to the other side of the room. Everyone in the bullpen stood there frozen, Mike was making his way to the door and Rikki and Jake both sprinted to him trying to pull him back. Erin told Mouse to put the bullpen in a lockdown, Erin walked over to go help her partner.

"Let go of me, i'm just going to have a few words."

"A few words, your going to blow the case you idiot. You can't let personal feelings interfere."

"I won't blow it, I am just going to congradulate them on there marriage." Mike says walking away from his sister.

"Mike you'll stuff up the case, if they knew you knew about the drug thing..." Mike turns back around once he hears Erin's Voice.

"Really Erin, you know how i feel about Jacob and now your teaming up on me?"

"I'm not Mike, were close to closing this case and we can't have you stuffing it up." Erin was pissed that Mike never listened the first time.

"Stuffing up? You can talk Erin, you stuffed up your life when you joined this unit. You couldn't control your temper and that's what cost you your job, and you made a deal with Spencer to let your mom walk when there was enough evidence to put her away. I get it's your mom but you gave up everything and for what? You know you put on a good poker face, but i can tell your miserable here. I don't fully know your past but you..."

"That enough Mike, just shut up." Rikki voice cut her brother off, he turned around to face her.

"Don't get me started on you Rikki. You ruined my relationship with Jacob, you asked me to come home for you but i didn't want to. You guilt tripped me. You ruined the one good thing in my life. He wouldn't even be in this mess if we were still together."

"Good thing in your life, i called you home because Jake and I were raising our siblings alone while you were living your life. You think our parents disappearance was easy for us, we faced reality hard we had a family to look after. You did what your good at Mike, you ran away from everyone including your relationship. Don't blame shit on me. You've just turned this debrief into 6 months of unwanted therapy."

"Rik i'm..."

"Save the B.S mike, i've told you this before but your mike and you think you know everything. You didn't even realise your EX is helping our most wanted criminals, did you tell him about the case when you ran into him at the supermarket?"

"How did you.." Mike looks over to Erin.

"Don't look at her, you should know I know everything, im your boss firstly. It wouldn't be the first time you've told Jacob about work related stuff, he is the one that got you fired from San Diego HQ. You stuffed up on a case and he saw it as a perfect chance to cut ties with you. He never loved you, he was using you to make his way up. And i bet you didn't even know that."

The whole bullpen stood there in silence looking at there feet, Mouse went over to Erin and put an arm around her.

"You ok Er?" He whispers.

"Yeah, i've been hit with worst from Hank. You should know." Erin says to him with a smile on her face. Thinking about that time she was at work early for once and saw the showdown between Hank and him.

"Yeah, well i was pretty adamant about changing his mind on that case, but the look in his eyes looked like he wanted to beat me up. But to think about it, it was a highlight for me standing up against the devil." Mouse says, making him and her laugh.

Erin and Mouse both looked up and see Mike walking over to them he stood in front of Erin looking down at her, but when he looked her in the eyes she could see he was confused about everything that just happened.

"Lindsay, im sorry. I didn't mean anything."

"You did Mike. It's ok because it slightly the truth."

Everyone focused all there attention back to Rikki who went from stressed to angry.

"Right. Street Party was a disaster 2 innocent teens died under our operation, one was shot and the other OD. All thanks to Scott who is still not talking to us."  
"Mr Javis back at the club has been importing strippers from the sex trafficking business which we all know is operated by Mandy and Amy."

Erin hears Mouse phone ping and elbows him to answer it.

"Rikki, Charles is meeting up with buyers tonight for the codes in downtown."

"Ok good work Mouse. Destiny, Jess and Jamie is the place all set up across the road?"

"Yes, we're just waiting for the undercover team to moves the stuff from Erin's & Mikes to ours."

"Cool, that should be done when?"

"Next hour or so."

Erin received a text from her phone.

"Anyone heard from there C.I's about the drugs on the streets?"

"Yeah just now. My guy said that stuff has high demands on the streets. They've sold out and waiting for a new load to be imported in."

"Ok, well Mike and Jake go break in our dealer find out some information." Rikki didn't even look at her brothers she walked straight back into her office and closed the door.

Erin followed everyone to the room behind the interrogation room, they were all studying scott's face carefully. By the marks on his arms he was a user himself, Mike and Jake both walked into the room and sat right across from him. He looked at both of them and laughed, he pointed at jake and told him he knew he looked familiar. Jake told him what would happen if he wasn't going to corporate that they would have to beat his ass, Scott thought it was a joke. Mike unlocked the handcuffs that were connected to the table, Scott launched himself at Mike before Jake pinned him up across the wall. Erin was walking towards the door to go help but mouse grabbed her by the arm and gave her a nod. She turned her attention back to the interrogation room, Mike didn't do anything. He just sat on the table while Jake threw a few punches at Scott.

Rikki walked into the room and saw no progress was being made, she stormed into the interrogation room and broke Scott's finger. He let out a big scream, Rikki told him she would keep going till he talked. 4 broken fingers later he decided to talk, he told her about how the shipment coming in was a decoy. The real one was arriving on a different boat, a cruise ship.

Everyone stood around, waiting for Rikki to come back into the room.

"So what do we do now?"

"Well Erin and I have been asked to go on a date tonight with the young brothers."

"Ooo la la" destiny said out loud.  
"I was thinking that in my head, i don't know why it came out of my mouth." Rikki looked over to destiny and laughed at her comments.

"Gross D. I want you three to watch the house tonight, if one of them leave follow them."  
"Jake and Ford im guessing you guys will be with us tonight. Mike and Tina follow Charles and see who he's meeting up with and Mouse find out when this so called cruise ship arrives."

Seconds later everyone ran out of the bullpen, Mike went to his sisters office to talk to her. Erin watched how the siblings interacted, Mike was only in there for less than a minute before Rikki sent him out. Mike and Erin both left and headed back home. When Erin got home she ran upstairs to get ready, she wore something casual but yet ' _ass kicking_ '. She grabbed her black jeans and boots she kept at the back of the wardrobe. Chucked on a white singlet then added it with her favourite Red leather Jacket. She needed to get Luke to stop liking her.

Erin could hear the two men talking through the walls, Erin got a message from Rikki.

Rikki: _you sure your going to be ok Erin?_

 _yeah, it's just an hour alone with him. i'll be ok._

Rikki: _ok i'll see you at the restaurant, well i hope were at the same one because i think i may just arrest Toby straight away I can't stand the dude._

Erin could see his eyes lit up when she walked into the room, he placed his hand on her back and ushered her through the front door to the car. When Erin jumped into the car she saw only Jake, Luke started to make small talk with her but she wasn't really up for it. She asked him numerous time where they were going for dinner, but he told her not to worry. Luke's phone rang, Erin looked at the caller I.D it was Andy Cooper, whatever he was saying on the phone pissed him off. She felt safe in the car but only because she had Jake driving, Luke whispered into Jake ear. He then turned to Erin saying he had some work things he needed to fix, it was a perfect ice breaker for Erin to find out more detail.

"So, what do you work as?"

"I'm in business."

"What kind of business?"

"Property development."

"Huh, that's interesting. ever get bored of it?"

"No, not really. I get to travel places which is a bonus."

"Thats cool." She said, the conversation was blunt as hell.

10 minutes later they arrived at an old warehouse that was 30 minutes outside of the city. Luke told both Erin and Jake to stay in the car, both of them nodded before watching him disappear into the warehouse.

"What is this place?"

"No idea, can you text Rikki and Mouse and inform them Linds. I don't have my work phone on me."

Erin flicked both Mouse and Rikki a text, Erin could hear a group of people walking towards the car. She noticed the two familiar ones with Luke.

"Crap Jacob and Andy are walking towards us." Jake grabs his glasses from the passengers side chucking them on. He then adds a cap to his head and rolls down his sleeves to hide his tattoos on his arm. Luke opens Erins door.

"Boys, want you to meet Chloe."

Erin steps out to shake there hands.

"Haven't we met before, you look so familiar."

Erin was about to reply but Luke cuts in.

"Yeah, she works at the club you were at last night Andy."

"Oh yeah, one of the strippers."

A digusted look appeared on Erins face.

"No, i was working behind the bar."

"Oh now i remember, the special was to die for. Sorry i'm being rude, Chloe this is my Husband Jacob."

Both of them shook hands, while the men all stood there talking. Erin turned to Luke saying she was going back to the car, he soon followed her after. The ride couldn't go quicker lucky Jake knew his way around the city. Both Luke and Erin met up with Rikki and Toby who were already sitting at the table waiting, Toby was jolting around in his seat.

When Erin took her seat, she could see Mouse lurking trying to get Rikki attention. But Rikki's attention was on the glass of wine in her hand, Erin excused herself and walked up to him.

"What up Mouse?"

"Didn't mean to get your attention Linds, but it's not like Rikki's paying attention."

"It's ok, what is it?"

"Not here" Erin followed Mouse into the toilets, once in the toilets he did a clean sweep making sure no one else was around.

"Mandy and Amy left the house to meet up with someone in the city, Destiny followed them. When Destiny followed she sent through these." Mike handed her, his phone.

"Are those..."

"Kids, yeah. They are being shipped out of here."

"When is the boat leaving?"

"2 hours and I need a order to stop it."

"Do it."

"What, behind the boss back?"

"Do it mouse, these a kids for crying out loud..." Erin sentence was cut off short as she threw up on her dress, but when she looked down at her dress she saw most of it was on Mouse's shoes. Mouse ran to get her some wet paper towels.

"Sorry Mouse, the smell it just put me off."

"The smell? I can only smell meat being cooked?"

"Uh, yeah it's making me feel icky."

"Huh, that's unusual unless you have food poisoning or your preg.." Mouse stood there wide eyes looking at her. Erin was still bending over trying to catch her breath.  
"Are you?"

Erin nodded

"Holy crap, Congratuations. How did Jay take the news?"

"He doesn't know."

"What do you mean he doesn't know?"

"I only found out today Mouse."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Yes, just not now ok. We have a case to close."

"Eri..." They both turned there heads to the door, the could hear footsteps approaching. Mouse ran into one of the cubicle and hid, as the door opened it was Luke. Luke was confused why she was standing in the mens bathroom, but also why she just threw up. Luke went to go check on Erin, but Erin backed away and asked him to get Rikki. Rikki came sprinting in with her glass of wine and locked the door behind her, Mouse emerged and gave Rikki a fright that she dropped the glass. She had a sad look on her face looking down at the glass.  
Mouse sped Rikki up to date with the new developments, she gave orders for Destiny to arrest the two woman once the doors closed on the container. Erin walked over to the sink and tried to clean herself up, Mouse and Rikki walked over to her placing each of there hands on her shoulder. Erin knew this wasn't the way she wanted to tell Mouse. When Rikki unlocked the door she saw Luke and Toby standing there, she walked straight past them linking arms with Erin. She didn't even have to tell them there date was cancelled, they already knew but there attention was on Mouse who standing there. Mouse told them about his date cancelling and he saw Rikki running, dumb enough they believed him. Luke and Toby stayed at the restaurant, and ordered Jake to drive the two woman back home. Rikki looked over to Erin who looked like she was starting to stress.

"How about crash with me tonight Erin?"

"Where in the city?"

"Yeah, i think you need to relax a bit and get away from this case. Only for the night."

* * *

Erin followed Rikki to the elevators, where it took them to the top level of the building Rikki lived in. Everything inside the building was flash and it was quiet. She pointed to the door across the hall

"That's where Mouse and my brothers live. Most night i can hear them fighting about who was the weakest team mate in Call of duty. I'll just say this, they all suck that's why i cut there power half of the time."

When Rikki unlocked the door, the view of the city grabbed Erin's attention she couldn't take her eyes away from it.

"Geez Rikki, speak about flash."

"Yeah, well the rent im paying for it has to be worth it. Come I'll give you a quick tour."

The Kitchen and living room area was like Kelly and Shays old apartment, she had a 85 inch TV on the wall which was surrounded by photos and art. Down the hall had 4 bedrooms (2 masters) and 3 bathrooms.

Erin fell in love with Rikki apartament but only because of the view of the city.

Erin jumped into the shower and got changed into her PJ's, at the bottom of her bag she found one of Jays old top. An instint smile appeared on her,she remembered that night it was when he told her he loved her. That was her favourite memory of them.

The smell food in the kitchen was to die for, she found Rikki in the kitchen cooking. Dang she thought to herself, she needs to learn how to cook.

"Nice Shirt, i bet ya it belongs to someone special?"

"Yeah you could say that, it's my favourite." Erin noticed a big scar on Rikki left thigh

"How'd you get that?" Erin said glancing at Rikki thigh

"Oh that, overseas i got cut."

"Wow, did it hurt?"

"Did hurt really lindsay?" Rikki walks over to Erin and hands her dinner.

"What a stupid question, i don't know what i was thinking."

"I'm going with hormonal brain, if that is even a thing?"

"I don't know but lets pretend it is."

"To answer your question, i didn't feel it. I was high on adrenaline, and didn't notice till i reached Mouse and Ford back at base then i blacked out. Lost too much blood."  
"But i think my scar is pretty ass kicking, don't you think."

"Ass kicking, i'm sure i've heard that phrase quite a lot in the last few days."

"Trust me it's a James thing." Erin sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen looking around the big apartment, she looked over at the shelf and noticed a photo that stood out.

"Is that your siblings?"

"Yup all 9 of us." Rikki grabbed the photo and handed it to her.

"9?"

"Yeah, don't forget Jake and Blake were adopted into our family 12 years ago."  
" Age difference is big though, Jake is 30, I'm 22, Mike is 21, Blake and my sister Summer are both 17. The Twins Sarah and Jackson are 13, Blaze is 10 and Raina just turned 5."

"Wow Rikki big family."

"Well yeah, i don't know how my parents did it." Rikki said laughing causing her to choke on her food in her mouth which made Erin laugh.  
"Do you know what Erin lets have a girls night. I'll tell you everything about me how about that?"

"Sure."

Erin helped Rikki clean up before jumping onto the couch, Rikki ran down to her room and grabbed two blankets for them.

"Look i'm going to start this with something straight forward. Remember how you asked if i was ok earlier today? To be honest i wasn't it bought back some rough memories from overseas. My therapist said it's good to talk to someone about it beside her and well i ..."

"I understand." Erin gave a welcoming smile towards Rikki.

Rikki talked about how last night set her off, the gun being fired out of nowhere bought back some anxiety in her. When the two young victims were lying on the ground, she felt useless waiting for backup to arrive. She told Erin about her PTSD when she first got back from overseas, it was like Jay. Rikki story then changed, she talked about her family. Her mom and dad were actually divorced, they both found new relationships with other agents. Who also went missing with them. She told Erin about how Jake pulled a week off to work, to go see his girlfriend back at home. Rikki opened herself up to her past, and Erin felt special to know about it,

"What's your story Er?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, i can easily tell you have something dark hidden deep within you."

Erin thought to herself was it really worth talking about her past? But she knew when she never opened up to anyone it was a problem. Erin started from the start, how she was raised on the streets, the drugs, her mother, her brother even about how she didn't know who her father was. She went into depth about Hank and Camille and how when she graduated from the academy they were so proud of her. She talked about Justin and Nadia and how that affected her. She talked about the unit, and how much she loved and missed them.

But Erin choked when it came to Jay, she went all the way back to the start. How he joined the unit, how they became friends, how they became more, how he left her after all they had been through. She talked about the rough times in there relationship, how she never fully let him in because she was scared he would leave her.

But all Erin wanted for Jay was him to be happy, even if it wasn't with her.

They talked all night about their past, Erin knew she found a solid friendship.

Erin didn't have to run anymore, this was her fresh start at life and she wasn't going to run from it.

* * *

 **AGAIN SORRY IF IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE. I WAS TRYING TO FINISH IT QUICKLY. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**QUICK REMINDER THAT I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE ONE CHICAGO CHARACTERS. I'VE MADE UP SOME CHARACTERS, TO BENEFIT THE STORYLINE. ANYWHO HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY.**_

* * *

 _A few days later..._

Over the last few days, she hardly got morning sickness most of the time it was a particle smell that made her stomach turn upside down. She hadn't had morning sickness for a few days and it worried her, she was up all night googling stuff. But some woman hardly get it.  
Mike had been making breakfast every morning since the fall out between him and his siblings, he made pancakes most days but this morning he made a fruit platter. Erin took one look at it and felt her stomach twist and turn, she ran into the bathroom down the hall and missed the toilet bowl. Mike ran after her to make sure she was ok, when he got into the bathroom Erin was hunched over the toilet. Erin could hear Mike yelling to someone walking down the hallway, it was Mouse and Rikki. They both stood there looking at each other, Rikki pushed both men out of the bathroom and locked the door.

"Wow, this is some Victoria Secret modeling Er." Rikki says kneeling behind Erin holding her hair. Erin was cleaning up the mess next to the toilet, but also throwing up into the toilet.

"Yeah, i say front cover." Erin flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink to rinse her face, she could see Rikki standing behind her shaking her head.

"Dang dude, told my brother yet?"

"Nope, not yet. I kind of just want to keep it on the down low, well until i make it past the first trimester i guess."

"Fair enough. Tomorrow will be the day"

They both walked out back to the kitchen, where Mouse and Mike were already digging into breakfast.

"Geez Lindsay you ok?"

"Yeah, it was something i ate from last night."

"Oh please don't tell me it was the burrito we had."

"Probably Mike. So what brings you two over?" Looking at Mouse and Rikki.

"Oh yeah, we came to pick y'all up. Were doing a bust this afternoon on Amy and Mandy. We missed our chance last time, but i'm not going to let that happen the second time."

When Mouse ran into the restaurant a few days ago he told Rikki about the shipment she was able to stop it from leaving, but when they arrived to the scene Amy and Mandy were already gone. It wasn't until last night that one of the C.I's informed the FBI about kids and women being taken off the streets, Jess and Tina tracked the kidnappers which lead them to the docks.

"Yes about time." Yelled Mike  
"Oops sorry, i forgot we live next to them."

"Anyway Mike go get Ready, Erin i'm benching you." Erin and Mike snapped their heads at Rikki.

"What? Why?" Mouse and Mike left the room, knowing the energy was a bit tensed.

"You know why, you can watch from the TV in my office Er."

"That's total B.S"

"Total B.S? How do you think i would feel if you got shot huh?"  
"You'll have Mouse with you."

"Fine, but once this is all over. Remember your shout on dinner."

"You and food aye Erin? Or is in the baby?" Rikki said pulling Erin into a hug both laughing at each other.

 _Back at Headquarters..._

The team geared up and by the gears they were chucking on, it was all flash and brand new. New guns, flash bangers even new body cameras. She watched as the team left the bullpen after they said bye, she sighed so loud that Mouse couldn't help but laugh at her. There friendship grew stronger over the last few days. They mainly got on because of Jay, and he was always the one who broke the ice between them. Mouse and Erin both sat down on the couch in Rikki's office and watched from a distance. The TV screen was split into different squares, one half of the TV had the views of the body cameras and the other was just normal security cameras around the docks.

Erin's hormones were running high, one minute she would be crying at the littlest thing then the next she was ready to fight anyone who looked at her. The whole unit must of thought she was crazy. But she was glad she had Rikki and Mouse, they were the only two who knew about the pregnancy. Tomorrow was the big day for Erin, she was ready to hear her baby's heartbeat.

Erin watched as Rikki gave everyone orders telling them to make it smooth and easy, Jake texted everyone saying they were not far out. A few minutes later 8 SUV's showed up, but none of them were Jake's car, there had to be 45 people standing around armed. It was 12 (which included 4 NYPD police officers) against 45. The boss upstairs wouldn't let anymore agents join, so Rikki had to ask NYPD. But they only could give them 4 for now, the other officers were coming from other distracts.

"Crap, we can do this." Mike Whispered to his sister.

A truck pulled up, the door opened and one by one women and children jumped out. The Children were crying, while half of the women did the same but they looked like they had been beaten pretty bad. Amy and Mandy appeared from the other side of the truck, ushering the victims to the container. A random male walked up to Mandy and handed her a bag. Rikki saw the perfect chance to swipe them.

"Now." Rikki said in the walkie talkie.

 **FBI FBI FBI  
GET ON THE GROUND ASSHOLES**

Half of them dropped there weapons and kneeled on the ground with their hands in the air. Rikki was making her way to Mandy and Amy who looked stunned, **GUNS DOWN** Rikki yelled at them. Amy turned to face Mandy and spoke to her in Russian, Rikki was a good 10 meters away from them. Mandy turned to face Rikki and reached for the gun in her back pocket pointing it at her. Erin couldn't sit in her seat and watch what could be the end for her friend.  
From Mike camera angle, Erin could see Rikki react fast by shooting Mandy in the shoulder. Amy yelled at the guys behind her to fire back at them which they did. The team ran for cover, Amy was making a run to the car with the bag. But her short run was cut off by Jake who grabbed her by the wrist and handcuffed her, Amy was shoved into the back of the NYPD police car that just showed up. More agents and Police officers showed up, Erin missed the feeling when it came to big busts, it was always an exciting/scary thing to do. You were either going to come out in one piece, or you weren't going to make it at all. Mouse adjust the Camera angle to the drone that was flying above the team, it was mostly a blood bath. Mouse focused on the FBI agent who was down, it was Tina. She was shot in the upper thigh and was being carried to the ambulance by Mike and Jake.

Mouse laptop had a notification, when he walked over to it he saw Luke, Toby and Charles freaking out. Erin and Mouse knew they must of got a text about the takedown, Mouse clicked on the sounds and they both listened in.

"How did they get caught?"

"I don't know man, but i am sure the feds are on to us."

"Relax Toby, Mandy and Amy always had a warrant there lost. Text the Captain to get out of there." Erin called Rikki and told her about the Captain.

"Ok, this is what we're going to do. We'll ask out Hannah and Chloe to dinner tonight, meet up with the Russians and make the deal"

"Yeah sounds cool man, man i miss hannah."

"Not the point Toby, i'll give them a text."

"Charles set up a meeting for tonight. 10PM no later or the deal is off."

An hour later Rikki and the team arrived back from the hospital, Mouse and Erin were given a brief update about Tina. She was going to pull through, but she would have to be benched for 12 weeks. The atmosphere in the bullpen was less tensed, the team were walking around with smiles on there face.  
Mike walked to the kitchen and grabbed a casket of beer and started to hand a bottle to everyone, he handed one to Erin who shook her head. He was staring at her with a confused look, Mouse and Rikki watched from the other side of the room. Rikki walked over to grab the bottle off Mike.

"Wow, Wow, Wow settle down Mike. This is just the first part." Rikki says too him before getting the rest of the team's attention.  
"The first part was stopping the drugs on the cruise ship, the second was taking down Europe's Most wanted and now, now we have the last bit to play out tonight. For the last few days nothing was being played but i guess this bust has shaken them. After we close this case, my shout all night."

"YO." Mike yelled

The whole room filled up with laughter, Rikki grabbed the beers off everyone and put them in the fridge for later. Erin watched from the distance as the Siblings hugged each other in a circle, she smiled at them before Mouse pulled her into one of his own.

Rikki wasn't a huge fan of letting Erin participate, but Erin was kind of grateful she had the team around the club. Erin knew Rikki had been waiting for the day to take the Young brothers down, or it was the fact she couldn't stand Toby at his obnoxious personality.

* * *

"Right Game on." Rikki said in the ear piece that was hidden.

The exchange of the codes was going down at a club near HQ. Erin thought the city would be dead but then again New York is the city that never sleeps. When Erin arrived at the club with Mike she saw the team blend in with the packed crowd. Erin hid her gun near the top of her thigh, Luke approached her from the bar and grabbed her by the waist. She went to go turn around to talk to Mike, but Mike vanished. An hour in to the take down the crowd doubled up and it was getting crowded, Luke suggested they should go upstairs to the rooftop. Erin made eye contact with Rikki & Mike who were watching closely from the otherside of the club, Rikki shook her head and mouth no but before Erin could reply back to Luke, He grabbed her hand and guided her upstairs, she let go of his hand to grab the rail.  
She was only a few steps behind him, but once she hit the corner she felt something hit her. Everything went black from that point on.

Erin woke up she didn't know where she was, she had a blurry vision and she looked around and it was a dark room. She tried to move, but she felt her legs and arms tied up to the chair. She tried looking around the dark room but a light was pointed at her face.

"Uh Agent you're awake." It wasn't Luke voice but Jacobs.  
"Remember me beautiful." Jacob slapped her across the face. Erin felt her cheek burn up, she could feel something dripping down her arm and back. Blood, he must of knocked her out pretty bad. Erin tried to scream for help but it was pointless. Jacob came back to her and held a knife to her throat and slowly teased her body. Her eyes grew wide when she saw him pointing at her stomach.

Luke appeared from the back door, and one look at his face erin could read him. He was pissed.

"Ah Erin Lindsay right?"

Luke squatted down in front of Erin, she looked away and he stood back up. Smacking her in the face..

"So Erin Lindsay, well i mean Agent Lindsay. You thought you guys could catch me tonight?"

"I i i don't know what your talking abo..."

Luke clenched his fisk, and punched Erin in the jaw. Erin felt her eyes watering but she wasn't going to break. She spat the blood out of her mouth.

"Come on Erin, don't lie to me i thought we have a deep connection. Your broken, i'm broken or was that an act huh? Anyway you're probably thinking how i know your true name, well Jacob next to me showed me proof after he knocked you out. He showed me photos of Hannah oh i mean Rikki, leaving work with you. You guys look like you guys have the perfect friendship. Rikki why don't you say hi hun. "

Luke moved out of the way and the lights turned on. Rikki was sitting in a chair tied up right across from Erin, she had Andy behind her holding a gun to her head. Erin studied Rikki face carefully and could see a few bruises below her left eye, she looked around at Andy & Jacob. Jacob had red marks on his face, even a black eye and Andy had scratch marks around his neck. Rikki put up a good fight.

"What do you want?" Erin said

"Well, you guys stop the shipment from leaving the port and that was worth a couple of million. Then your cooperation snatched up my drugs early tonight, do you know how many unhappy people i have? Thousands, thousands unhappy customers. And my team, you guys took down 45 of my blood for blood aye Erin? You first then her."

Erin looked at Rikki, Rikki mouthed something and she couldn't understand it. Andy then moved from the back to block her view of Rikki, but Erin knew she had a plan.

* * *

 ** _Rikki's Perspective_**

 _Rikki see's Erin follow Luke upstairs, she watches from the other side of the club and sees Andy and Jacob follow soon after. She follows them halfway upstairs when she sees in the mirror reflection, Jacob hitting her in the back of the head but Andy caught her as she fell backwards. Jacob pulls out his phone and shows a photo of Erin and her leaving Work. **Crap** Rikki starts to panic and feels Toby walking up the stairs, she grabs him and drags him back to the bar but he was easily distracted by some girl dry humping him. She waits till Luke and Co walk back down, but they don't. She sees through the kitchen they took the backstairs and runs after them, but soon as she got to the alley way they were already driving off in Jacobs stupid white range rover. Rikki runs to her car and follows them.  
Rikki parks up and looks through her binoculars, she watches helpless from the car and sees them carry Erin in. Rikki looks at her phone, and calls for the team to swipe in and arrest everyone. She knew it would take them at less an hour or so to get here. She takes off her dress, and slips into her gym gear. She grabs the gun's stored underneath the back seats and makes her way to the warehouse, she scans the field and slowly starts to take out the security team guarding the building. Her gun made no noise, so it was easy and quick. She made her way through the back door on the left, and sees Erin lying on the ground. She looked around the room and saw no one, making her way to Erin. When she got near Erin she felt something on the back of her head, a gun._

 _"About time Rik" Rikki slowly turns around to face him, she drops her gun to the floor._

 _"Kiss My Ass Jacob"_

 _"What are you going to do? It's a win for me huh. You thought you guys were smooth aye? We found out back in LA about your undercover case, and got the first flight back here."_

 _Jacob looked at Rikki with a cocky smile, he should've remembered she was more skillful than him. Rikki kicks him in the leg, he takes his eyes off her for a few second before she grabs his gun. She must admit he got stronger, he wasn't letting go so Rikki headbutted him in the face, she then through a few punches to his face before he returned it back. Rikki kicked him in the groin causing him to groan loud. She then struck him on the side of the head, once he was unconscious she went over to Erin checking she had a pulse she was worried about her and the baby._

 _"Dammit Erin, wake up." she whispered_

 _a loud cough from behind her cause her to spin, there stood Luke and Andy both pointing their guns at her. Rikki had to surrender. As Andy approached her, he lowered his weapon to his hips to tie her up. Rikki took the first chance punching and scratching him, Andy was much stronger than Jacob. He launched himself at Rikki, and threw a few punches in her ribs before dragging her by the hair to a chair._

 _Rikki sat across from Erin, she was more worried about Erin not waking up. She then sees Erin gain conscious, a sight of relief. Anger then starts to boil inside of her when she sees Luke and Jacob hitting her. She looked away but Andy grabbed her by the face and made her watch. Rikki remembered she always kept a blade on her. It was something she learnt in the Army._

 _When Andy blocked her view she started to cut the rope._

* * *

Erin watched as Rikki freed herself, she snuck behind Andy and stabbed him in the neck. Jacob turned around and screamed, none of the two men were armed they left there guns on the table. Rikki picks up Andy's gun and points it at Luke, she cuts Erins free. Erin walked towards Luke, but a door from the back opens. Toby was walking through with a team, Rikki and Erin run through another door for cover. Rikki and Erin both took out the team that just walked in, she thought they would be good but they weren't. Rikki points to Erin that the exit was free and they could make it out, it wasn't like Jacob was going to do anything.  
Luke came out from behind the crates, Rikki turned around and saw he had his gun pointed at Erin. Rikki pushed her to the side, Erin watched as Rikki fell backwards collapsing on the ground, from that point on everything went in slow motion. Once Rikki got shot, Erin rose her gun to Luke and took the first shot, she shot him straight in the chest. Jacob made eye contact with Erin and got up fast and started to run for the exit, Erin shot him in the calf causing him to fall instantly. She saw the exit doors open, she was prepared to fight whoever came through the door.

 **FBI FBI WEAPONS DOWN.**

It was only the team, Erin got up from the ground and ran back to Rikki who was in pain. Erin applied pressure to the wound, her hands couldn't stop shaking.

"Stay with me James"

"Don't worry Erin, it's not like its the first time i've been shot." Rikki says faintly.

Erin could hear Jake and Mike shouting out Rikki name, they both ran over once they walked through the doors. Erin saw Mike go pale, Jake started to cry which made Erin cry. Jake was yelling at the paramedics to come over here first, Erin reached out to take Rikki pulse it was weak. Erin looked around her body and saw the blood coming from the back. She swore she was only hit once but Luke.  
Mike walked over to Jacob who still on the ground getting medical attention, Mike kicked him the gut before landing punches on his face. It took Mouse, Ford and a few other agents to pull him away. Erin sat in the ambulance and held onto Rikki's hand.

5 minutes outside of the hospital, Rikki went into shock.

Erin watched as the gurner disappeared down the hallway, the rest of the team showed up soon after. Jake and Mike ran over to Erin asking what happened, she couldn't look at them and told them she went into shock. Erin watched the two men's feet disappear she saw Mouse shoes stand in front of her. She looked up at him.

"Hey let's go get you checked out." Mouse says guiding her to reception.

What felt like hours to Erin, she sat on the bed and waited. She replayed tonight's events over and over, her and Rikki only met this week and she took a bullet for her. Just like that. Mouse left the room to get a update on young James, Erin saw a familiar face hanging around outside in a doctor's coat. It was nina, and she was walking straight towards Erin.

"Ok sorry for the delay, Miss Erin Lind.. Erin?"

"Hey Nina"

"Holy Crap, you're in New York"

"Well Yeah, how you been?"

"I've been good, what about you?"

"Yeah same same"

Erin wasn't really up for small talk, but she was sure her and Will were together. Unless Will finally picked Nat. Nina and Erin stared at each other awkwardly.

"anyway what are we checking up on?

"Well, i took a few punches and was hit in the back of the head but i feel fine."

"I'll check if you have a concussion and get a CT scan just incase"

Erin wanted to check if the baby was fine, but she didn't want someone who knew the Halsteads to know.

"There's something else, i found out early this week i could be pregnant. The test came back positive but i just want to double check."

"That's totally fine, i can get one of the other doctors do it ok? But after we check you out." Erin nodded, she always liked Nina.

An hour later, another doctor came into the room and grabbed some urine test. After they did the test, it was confirmed Erin was pregnant. The doctor asked Erin if she wanted a Ultrasound now or later. But Erin wanted to do it now. She laid down on the bed, while the doctor placed the cold gel onto her stomach. She watched the doctor move the thing in her hand around. She couldn't remember the word for it. The room was quiet, but the sound of a heartbeat filled the silence.

"And there it is." The doctors says moving the screen to face erin, she pointed out the little blob. A smile appeared on her face, Erin felt her eyes fill with tears.  
"Oh wait, i'm sorry.."  
"Theres two."

"Two? What do you mean two?" Erin ask with a confused look on her face.

"Two, as in two babies. Congrats Miss Lindsay you're having twins. And you're 11 weeks."

Erin looked up at the ceiling, and cried. She was crying because she was happy, the doctor asked if she wanted a printed sonogram. Erin nodded and watched as the doctor took everything out the room. She looked at photo in her hands, how did she not click when she never got her period. She thought it was stress all these months, Erin sees the door slide open and Mouse walked in to update her but his eyes were focused on the sonogram.

"Is that..?"

"Yeah, looks like i'm having twins."

"Twins, holy crap linds."

Mouse walks over and pulls her into a hug. She knew he was excited.

"My news can wait for a bit longer, how's Rikki?"

"Well i walked back in here to grab you, shes out and awake."

"Awake?"

"Yeah, the bullet in her upper abdominal was pretty deep doc reckon it only took them 45 minutes to grab it and control the bleeding. Lucky for Rikki if the bullet went a few more mm to the left it would of hit her heart. Did you know she was hit in the shoulder?"

"No, i only focused on the one on her stomach."

"Well, the shoulder one wasn't that bad. It was more of a graze. Come she's been up for the last 10 minutes."

Mouse helped Erin off the bed and walked with her too Rikki's room. Erin could see through the window that the whole team was in the room even Tina and her crutches, everyone was laughing. Jake and Mike were both sitting on the side of the bed arguing with their sister. Erin walked into the room and saw everyone's head turn to face her, but their eyes were looking at her hands. _The sonogram_.

"Ah, Erin is that what i think it is?" Mike said

"Well, yeah. I was going to announce it till next week, but yeah i'm pregnant."

She knew this was not the time and place to tell her team she only joined them a few days ago, Erin looked at everyone they were silent. She looked over to Rikki who was laying in bed with a sling and wires in her arms, Rikki pulled the wires out and slowly got out of the bed. She pushed jake to side with her free arm and gave Erin a big hug.

"Yay, i don't have to hide it anymore. Congrats Erin."

It took one person to break the awkward vibe, the whole team walked up to her and congratulated her well except for the James brother who were trying to shove Rikki back into bed. They both walked over to her and yelled "Group Hug", Erin felt her cheeks burn up she was a little bit embarrassed by the brothers. She watched as Rikki rolled her eyes at the group hug happening in her room.

She finally felt apart of the family, and she was thankful for them.


	12. Chapter 12

_2 weeks later..._

After Rikki got shot, Charles and Luke were taken into custody Toby on the other hand vanished from New York they lost him. Erin was more shocked Luke pulled through in the OR she was sure the shot was deep enough to kill him. The number one goal on the case was to get the codes back, which they successfully did, the Russia who were meeting Charles were also arrested. The FBI board was shocked that it only took them a week to close the case.

Work was still full on for Erin and the team they were given case after case but it wasn't **important** ones. Maybe because Rikki was still out on Medical leave, Mike was the in line to lead the unit. But he had no clue what to do. The team had to get extra agents from other floors to fill in since 3 of them (including Erin) were out. She always tried her best to ride with them to big busts but ever since she announced her pregnancy to the team Rikki forced Mike to bench Erin and she was always put on light duty.

Since Rikki was still on medical leave, Erin always found herself going over to her apartment everyday after work. They would normally sit there and talk about work for 10 minutes before getting into gossip that was happening around the building. Like the other day Mike got in trouble from the board because he ran into the wrong building, giving the suspects next door a chance to make a run. He almost screwed up, but Erin was sitting in the car waiting and chased them down herself. Technically Erin saved Mikes ass from his sister, but Erin and Rikki grew a solid bond she had to tell on him.

Erin was so comfortable at Rikki's she helped herself to pantry every now and then, she always put the blame on the twins growing inside of her. She always sat down in the exact same spot looking out the window. Oh how New York was growing on her.

"Yo Erin, i was thinking. Since i see you here like everyday after work, how about you move in?"

"Move in?"

"Yeah, it'll be easier for you. Work's just down the road, you have mouse across the hall, you have me here and you can look at the view all day and night."

"It does sound easier, but i don't want to be up in your space 24/7. I nearly have enough saved for an apartment down the road."

"Dude, come on. We can be roomies, i need to hang out with another female. I feel like i'm turning into one of the boys.  
Save your money for the twins Er."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just until you make your mind up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you already know this a year gig with the office out here. You can stay here as long as you want, but you might want to go home."

"I can't." Erin looked up at Rikki who was staring at her intensely.

"You called him yet?"

"No, not yet. Uh i need to do it face to face if you know what i mean?"

"I understand that. I'm sure Jay will be happy."

"Well, i left him in his dark times. I don't know how he will react." Erin says sadly

"Look Erin, he helped you when you fell of the wagon right? Maybe you can try and support him."

"I don't know how i'll be much help being around him. I'm sure he hates."

Erin looked down at her phone, the wallpaper was her and Jay. Rikki looked down at Erin's phone too.

"Man i haven't seen you smile like that before. He must be special."

"Yeah he was special most days."

The room was silent you could hear a pin drop on the ground.

"I say road trip aye Erin? Back to our roots."

"And just leave work?"

"Look, i run the unit. And we all worked long hours on the Young/Cross case. I even got shot on this damn case. Come on it'll be good."

"I don't know, i just started working here. I need to get use to it."

"Just take this opportunity, you never know we may get bigger cases in the future. Which means longer hou..."  
"Well i forgot for a second you were pregnant." Rikki says laughing at Erin grabbing her hand.  
"Come on dude."

"You just won't quit will you james?"

"It's in my blood, so no not really."

Rikki and her drove back to livs place to pack up her things, she didn't have much just clothes scattered everywhere. When she left Chicago she had hardly anytime to grab stuff, she grabbed important stuff like a few photos of her and the Voights, the team photo and some of Jay's shirts. Rikki wasn't much help packing, she was too being star struck in the kitchen meeting her favourite New York detective. Olivia found out last week, she was happy for Erin but gave her the same advice about Jay.

* * *

 _A couple of days later..._

Erin still couldn't believe Rikki allowed the whole team to take time off work, all of them went home. Jess, Ford and Destiny flew back to the West Coast, and Tina and Jamie stayed in New York.  
Erin sat in the backseat squashed between Mouse and Mike. Mike was originally driving but complained about getting cramps in his foot and arms, so Jake who was sleeping on her shoulder had to take over. Rikki was close to whipping both her brothers butts because they drove like grandpas, she was fed up that she decided to take over driving. But that took longer, Mouse would of but he was too busy playing games on his laptop. Which left Erin, when she was driving she would stop at every fast food place or a takeaway shop, her cravings were her number one priority.

She could hear the backseat passengers complain numerous time, but it wasn't her fault. They were making fun of each other the whole back to Chicago.

Erin thought she should tell Hank, but she wanted to spend some time to herself. She wanted to prepare herself for Jay.  
The James siblings offered there home to Mouse and Erin, with there 6 younger siblings she didn't think there would be enough room for them all. But when they arrived to the house it was BIG. The view of the city was in there backyard, when she jumped out of the car she turned around to see a group of kids running at her. All the kids beside blake looked liked either Mike or Rikki. She could tell Rikki was the one in charge, Erin went to get her duffer bag from the back but the youngest sibling grabbed it for her and showed her, her room.

Erin looked down at her phone thinking she should call Hank, but instead she called the second closest person to her. **Al.**

 _The next day..._

Erin and Rikki drove around town trying to look for the one ice cream shop she loved, Jay took her there numerous times after they had sex. She only craved one flavour, Mint Chocolate Chip.

It felt natural for her to drive around the city, they drove past her old street she use to live down. She sat there smiling sadly, it was a horrible night for her. She lost everything that night she left town.

Erin zoned out and ended up driving them to the other side of town, she didn't even know where she was going. She looked to her left and saw her favourite cafe. She knew where they were, the cafe had the best coffee and food in Chicago.  
Rikki was the first one out the car, she suddenly froze on the pathway. Something across the street grabbed her attention.

She saw the shocked look appear on Riks face, she couldn't see what she was looking at from the car so she hopped out. Didn't take long for her to see _him_ , he was there in person he didn't see her because he was walking the other way. From the back he still looked in shape, man she missed him. Erin stood there just staring but her legs went in auto drive, walking after him. It was like something magnetic pulling her towards him. He already had a 50 yard headstart and she was walking as fast as she could. She turned around and saw Rikki jogging after her, rikki was still injured and had to stop a few times to catch her breathe.  
Erin's throat was dry she tried yelling out his name, but nothing came out.

She could see from the far distance he pulled into some random bar. She stopped for a few seconds to catch her breathe it was a fast walk, she could see Rikki closing in from down the street. Erin stood outside the bar trying to process there first meeting in months. Would he be happy? Would he be Angry? Who knows with Jay.

She opened the door slowly, but the gap was big enough for her to see what was happening inside. He was kissing the chick working the bar.

That specific picture of him was burned into her memory. The love of her life had moved on but what did she expect? She didn't expect him to wait around for her, it shattered her heart to see him happy. That's all Erin wanted though, was for him to be happy. She knew it was a mistake coming back, she didn't want to walk through those doors and take his happiness away.

Erin slowly walked backed and bumped into Rikki who finally caught up, she looked down her feet and saw drops of tears hitting her shoes. Rikki was confused by the situation, she looked through the bar window and saw what Erin saw.

"Look, i only have one arm. I can go slap a bitch."

"No, No this is what i deserve. I left him without saying anything. I basically cut him off once i went to New York."

"No you don't Eri..."

"Let's just go."

Erin normally does cry in front of people, but she had been crying an awful lot with Rikki on her side. Her heart was broken, she lost him. Rikki snatched the keys of her so she could cry, **Damn** **hormones** she thought.

Rikki drove her straight to Al's house. She knocked only once before the door flung open, he stood there smiling at her before pulling her into a bear hug.

"Kid, i've missed you"

"You too Al." Erin sniffed in his arms, before Meredith came out from the kitchen to hug her then going out to the store. She always consider them her second parents.

"I've been good, we just wrapped up one of the cases and i had some free time."

"The one you just started a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah, it was a bit of a shake up."  
"How's the unit?"

"Man, i've know i've said this more than once. But your new team sounds like they have their heads screwed on. Might need to teach us oldies."  
"They're good. Work just work. You know how it is kid. Case after case, Hank know your in town?"

Erin nodded

"No, no one knows. Just you. I'm not really up with catching up with everyone."

"Why that doesn't sound like you? Jay would be..."

"Jays moved on Al, he looks happy with his new girlfriend?"

"Erin it's n..."

Erin rose her hand to cut him off.

"Enough of Jay."

Erin felt her palms become sweaty, she had to wipe them on her jeans a couple of times before she looked at Al, he was watching her carefully. She knew that look from anywhere.

"Al, i can trust you right?"

"Is that a question kid, we've through a lot."

"I know, it's just you can't tell anyone i told you. Not even Hank or Jay."

"Your scaring me Er, please don't tell me you have a hit against you? Or your pregnant." Erin shifted her eyes down to her hands.  
"Your pregnant" Erin looked up to the man she considered her second father, they've both been through a lot in the past.

"How far are you?"

"I'm a little over 12 weeks."

"12 Weeks? You told Jay?"

"No, look Al i've already told you. He's moved on, he looks happy with his new girlfriend. I saw them at a bar on the other side of town."

"Bar?..."

Erin cut him off, she didn't want to sit here all night and mop about Jay.

"Anyway Al, how's life been?"

Al and her sat there for an hour or so talking about what had happened since she left, her undercover gig, her new team, even talking about lexie. Lexie was like a little sister to her, she watched her grow up from a young age.  
Meredith invited her to stay for dinner which she did. Al even told Erin to invite her boss and her family over for a BBQ. Al didn't know much about Rikki, so she gave him a quick fill in about her 8 other siblings. 15 minutes later she could hear a group walking to the back gate, didn't take long before chaos erupted with the james siblings. Mouse joined them and he was happy to see Al. He always liked Al over Hank. Erin watched Al face soften once he met Rikki, she was young. She reminded him of a young ambitious Lexie.  
Erin felt happy being here with him, she knew she should of told Hank. But it's not like her and Al got to spend much time together.

* * *

It had been **A month** since she left Chicago again. She missed the city she grew up in.

When they arrived back from there Vacation leave, work started to pick up. Getting up for work was easy, she could sleep for an extra 2 hours without being a grump in the morning. Erin worked with the NYPD on a few kidnapping cases, since she couldn't do much. When the team was out her, Tina and Rikki would leave the office for half a day to get food. She figured out the best restaurants in the area, but mainly where the best doughnuts in town were.

She notice her belly starting to grow bigger day by day, it was a magical moment that she cherished. She took photos weekly of the bump and put it in a scrapbook. Rikki always took her to her weekly visit with her doctors to check up on the twins. She loved hearing there heartbeat. But she wished Jay was here with her.

She lived by a motto everyday, it was the 3 words Hank told her a couple of months ago. **_Don't Look Back._**

* * *

 **A/N Ok so I have linked some stuff from S5 in. Like Jay and his "NEW GIRLFRIEND" which is Camilla. Erin doesn't know about him being UC**

 **Sorry if it sounds terrible, but hey thanks for the reviews. Y'all are AWESOME and i** **appreciate** **it.**

 **So Stay Bless Fam!**


	13. Chapter 13

Erin found out she was having a baby boy & girl. She was planning to wait till her baby shower but at her 7 month check up she was always excited watching them move on the monitor, she wanted to surprise everyone next month because she knew the whole floor were placing bets on the gender. Everyday there tiny little kicks would catch her by surprise, when one started the other continued it for a few minutes. It was basically a mini soccer game being played in her stomach, man she couldn't wait till they were out.

Work was flowing well for her, since her team had to go back to wearing there formal clothing well besides Rikki who always showed up in gym leggings and a hoodie. Erin liked where formal clothes but being 7 months pregnant, it was hard. Her blouse couldn't button up and her pants would never make it past her upper thighs, she couldn't even see her feet. She thought of buying new clothes but there was no point, she was about to go on leave in a month. So she able to wear whatever she wanted.

After work, Erin was to busy in the kitchen digging into the Chocolate mudcake she made the night before. It was hitting 8pm when a knock on the door gave her a fright, the piece of cake she was holding in her hand fell to the ground and crumpled everywhere. Erin looked at it with a sad pout, her roomate Rikki couldn't contain her laugh and helped Erin before running over to open the door.

"Hi, is Erin here?"

"And you are?"

"I'm her brother. Teddy."

Erin left the brooming for a few seconds as she waddled over to the door to see if it was actually Teddy. Erin opened the door wider, while Rikki hung around the back of her just incase it wasn't him. Both of the siblings eyes lit up, There was Teddy. He got himself clean since the last time they saw each other back in Chicago. He looked healthy and happy, that's all she wanted for her brother he went through a lot.

She looked at him and saw his eyes shift from hers to her stomach.

"Wha Congrats Erin." Teddy said pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks Teddy, how'd you know I was here?"

"I went to the old address you gave me, the lady said you moved to here. Sorry it took me longer to catch up with you i've been busy."

"No, that's ok. Come in. Teddy this is my boss and roomate, Rikki James."

They both exchanged handshakes.

"I'll let you too catch up, if you need me i'm across the hall." said Rikki

Teddy waited for Rikki to exit the room before stepping into the apartment, Erin heard him gasp she turned around and saw him standing near the window looking out.

"Well, now i see why you moved here."

"Sit down Teddy. How you been? How's school?"

The two siblings sat there and caught up on everything that happened in the last few years. Bunny tried to get a hold of Teddy but he didn't want to see her, Bunny was the most toxic person in there life. Teddy was enrolled in a community college and was studying to become a social worker. She felt so proud of her baby brother. They both went through a lot together and it was about time they got the break they needed.

* * *

Rikki and the boys across the hall, learnt the hard way about Erin's cooking. Sometimes Erin's cooking would be good but the next it would be bad she would end up throwing pots and pans into the bin.

Every Friday for the last couple of weeks, it was her turn to cook dinner for her 'Housemates'. She left work early to get dinner prepared, she drove down to the store and grabbed a few things for a lasagna. She had been craving it since lunchtime when she saw Ford bring leftovers, she wasn't going to ask him for some but he saw her staring and shared his food with her. When Rikki and the boys arrived back from work, the whole room was covered in smoke, Erin was standing by the oven trying to air it out, with a frustrated sigh. Everyone walked into the kitchen quietly, they didn't know what mood she was in.

"So we all down for Pizza right?" Mouse says looking at everyone in the room. Erin felt her blood boil, all the hard burnt work and they were willing to get pizza. Not on her watch.

"I don't think so Mouse" Erin snapped  
"I put Hard Work, time and patience into making our Friday night dinner. Your going to park your ass up on the couch and wait till it's ready. Or you can get the hell out of our apartment."

She saw there reaction, Mike was standing behind Jake trying not to laugh but Rikki slapped him on the back of the head. The 3 boys left the kitchen before Rikki came over to see what she needed to do for help.

"Well Linds, speak about mood swings aye?"

"I wasn't that mean, was I? Maybe i should go apologies." Erin chucks the cloth onto the counter making her way to the living room, but Rikki grabbed her by the arm.

"No, you're just hormonal. Come on dude let's get back to cooking i'll help you."

Rikki helped Erin finish cooking dinner she made a side salad. Erin ducked out of the room to make a phone call to the pizza place down the road, ever since Mouse mentioned Pizza she couldn't stop thinking about it. Even if dinner was terrible she had the backup plan, she was eating for 3 after all. She joined everyone at the table and let the James sibling say a prayer, Mouse dished everyone a plate. She took her first bite of her first official lasagna, her eyes were telling another story when she had a spoon full.

"Holy Hell Linds, this is... this is amazing." Mouse says  
"I must say, I judge the burnt smell and smoke way to quick."

She smiled at him the rest at the table praised her cooking. She looked down at her plate and couldn't eat anymore. One spoonful was enough, she just wanted the Cheesy Pizza she ordered. The pizza delivery guy was smack bang on time, she walked to the door and grabbed the box and placed the pizza in the middle of the table.

"Did you poison this? Is that why your not eating?" Said Jake

"No, when Mouse mentioned Pizza... I just had to get some. You guys are more than welcome to help yourself."

They all politely shook their heads, they were all more worried about her snapping at them again. Jake offered to give Erin cooking lessons, which she accepted she had to start cooking healthy herself. It wasn't like she was planning to live at Rikki's forever. Well she wouldn't mind it, but like Rikki said earlier she could go back home.

* * *

Work finally got a big case with some street gang in the Bronx placing threats against the government, when Erin heard about the case she begged Rikki to let her do the big confrontation that was happening later tonight, it wasn't going to happen at all for her. Rikki told her to stay in the office and finish up the paperwork or go home, she thought about going home but that would mean Mouse would be finishing up the case by himself so she stayed for a bit longer. The field office had to order a new desk and stool for her, because she was finding it hard to stand up from her desk. If she was carrying one baby it would be fine, but twins. Harder.

Erin didn't mind working with Mouse, it meant they could talk about anything and everything. He tried to teach her about codes and hacking but she got lost that she zoned out on the lesson.  
Walking up the stairs was draining with 2 little humans growing inside of her, as she reached the top of the stairs her phone started to ring, she looked down at the Caller ID and quickly walked to the locker room.

"Hey Al, everything good?"

"Well, not completely kid. They found Bigham body."

"What? How."

"i don't know kid, i'll find out more when i head down to the site"

Erin felt out of breath walking up and down the locker room.

"Ok, Ok. What do you want me to do?"

"Just make sure you have a strong alibi. I don't know how it's going to turn."

"I will, please keep me updated. I love you Al. Look after yourself."

"Will do Kid, i'll talk to you later."

After she hears the phone dial end, she could hear her heart racing. She needed to tell Rikki the truth.

Erin waited for Rikki back at home, she was looking online for cribs in bed. It was hard to choose, but the paycheck with the FBI made buying stuff easy. Erin heard a knock on the door, it was Rikki she must of forgotten her key. Rikki walked in with blood all over her clothes, case must of ended in a bad way but she'd find out about it tomorrow. She waited for her in the living room but she was taking a while, so she headed for bed trying to get some sleep. Once the shower water stopped running, she couldn't sleep. It was now or never.

"Hey Rik" Erin yells down the hallway.

"Yeah Erin?" Rikki yells back from her bedroom.

"Can we talk, it's kind of important."

"Sure, please don't tell me your going into labour right this moment. Because there room isn't read..." She can hear Rikki running down the hallway towards her room.

"No, No, No. I uh got a phone call today."

Rikki sat next to Erin on the bed

"I haven't been completely honest with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something from my past has popped up, and i need to speak about it."

She tried her best to avoid the topic, but Rikki smacked a pillow on her arm telling her to hurry up. She had already told her about Justin death and who they suspected but she never told her who killed Bigham. Erin explained to her how it went down that night, how she found Hank with him and tried to tell him to stop. But she saw the fire in his eyes, so she drove away. Crowley wanted her to snitch, but she couldn't do that to him. So her Al moved the body and buried it to another spot, and tonight they found it.

"So wait, Hank killed the guy that killed Justin. Commander Crowley comes to you for answers, you and Al meet up to move the body from one spot to another spot and a year or so it's been found? This is me, saying the short version."

Erin nodded

"Well, i don't know what to say... look erin"

Erin looked at her, she couldn't read her body language. She was still sitting straight on the bed.

"I'm glad you told me. That's a big secret to keep hidden to yourself, well you had Al of course."  
"If we're being honest here, i would of done the exact thing if i was in yours or Voights shoes. But now circumstance have change. If something bad goes down, I can't let you save him again. I get he saved you when you were 15 Er, but your about to give birth in a month. Does anyone else know about the Bingham murder?"

"No"

"Not even Jay?"

"I guess he had his suspicions, but he didn't know I helped." Erin shrugged  
"But i'm telling you now, incase someth..."

"I understand that Erin, I've got your back."

"Thanks Rikki."

"You've been through a lot, you need a break you know that."

"I do."

"Well my advice, talk less to Al on your personal cell. You can use mine till this thing dies down. But Erin you need to put your life before everyone else's ok?"

"Ok, but thanks again Rikki i mean it."

* * *

 **8 1/2 months pregnant...**

2 1/2 weeks and she would reach her full term, it felt like yesterday she found out she was pregnant while working undercover. Rikki threw her a baby shower at the apartment, the whole room was decorated with balloons hanging off the ceiling the theme went with the season _Winter_. Erin loved winter. One side of the living room was covered in all her favourite foods she found around the city, the other was filled with gifts from the 20 people she wanted there. Which included Teddy and his partner, Noah and Liv and a few members from her unit and some NYPD cops she became friends with.

Her highlight of the day was watching her team's reaction when she revealed the gender of her twins. Destiny was the only person who got it right and earned herself $800 bucks, but gifted half of it to Erin.

Erin slowly waddled her way back to her room to have a rest after the big day, but she stopped outside what will soon be the twins room. She opened the door and saw everything was already set. Cribs, Changer, Clothes, Stroller. It was just missing one thing, she quickly walked to her room and grabbed the photos that was tucked in her side draws. She placed the photos along the shelves up on the wall, except for the one of her and Jay. She placed that one between the cribs. She smiled sadly at the photo. She missed him, and she needed him here.

Maternity leave sucked for her, she hated being stuck inside all day and night. It was boring, she always wanted to go for walks but no one allowed her to go by herself. Since she wasn't allowed to go anywhere by herself, she headed back to work till she was due. Rikki never bothered putting up a fight with Erin, because she never listened to her boss.

It was just her, Ford and Rikki working in the bullpen for the day. A painful cramps in her stomach started to make her feel uncomfortable,she stood up from her chair to take her daily stretch that the doctor recommened.

She couldn't see anything because her stomach was so huge it blocked her view, Ford ran over and stood right in front of her.

"Erin, i think your wa... Rikki RIKKI RIKKI"

"Why are you yelling in my damn bullpen Jes..." Rikki was yelling from her office, her head turned to face the duo. She ran out to the bullpen when she saw what Ford saw.  
"Holy Crap ,Erin. Your water just broke?"

"No, i'm pretty sure i spilt some water. See my cup tipped over." Erin says pointing at it. Didn't help Erin was wearing Grey sweatpants.

Ford picks up the cup

"It's dry Lindsay."

"Dude your going into labour.." said Rikki.

* * *

 **A/N Thanks for the Reviews, like i've said a thousand times. Sorry if it sounds terrible. I'm slowly starting to lose motivation.**


	14. Chapter 14

Erin froze, she wasn't due till another 8 days, but it was common for twins to come early. Why did she come into work out all of days? She should of listened to Rikki and stayed home, she felt her legs move she looked to her side and saw Ford and Rikki gently guiding her downstairs. Rikki had already placed one of the team jackets across her waist, to hide the wet spot. She felt the pain again in her stomach but this time it was stronger, she reached for Ford's arm and squeezed it as tight as she could. She could hear him swearing under his breath, she did those stupid breathing techniques she learnt at class the other week thanks to Mouse.

When they hit the bottom of the staircase Rikki yelled out to the reception area to call for an ambulance, the best they could do was wait 30 minutes. That was too long to wait for, her contractions were starting to get stronger and she was afraid of giving birth at work. The team re entered the building from the side, she tried to call out to Rikki who was arguing with another agent, but she saw Mouse running to her.

"You ok linds?"

"Yeah, i'm..." Erin couldn't talk she was out breathe.

"She's going into Labour mouse, Rikki trying to get an ambulance here ASAP but i don't think that's going to happen. Hey which car did you guys take out today?" Ford said.

"Jared's one, the asshol.. wait.. Jesse, Jake, Mike carry her to the car." All three men followed Mouse order.  
"Rikki we're going to have to drive her there."

"I don't know Mouse? What if she has fully dialed. Can't really have her giving birth in the car." said Rikki.

"Its either the car or right here."  
"How far are her contractions?"

"10 minutes."

"She's in early labour. Come on let's go."

Mouse jumped in the back with Erin and she leaned on him.

"I need to call Jay, Erin."

"No, Mouse. Leave it."

She could feel him reach for his phone in his pants pocket, she snatched it out of his hands and chucked the phone out the window that was open.

"What the hell Erin?"

"Look, just drop the Jay case."

"Ok, Ok Put some gas into it Rikki she's already driving me crazy."

"I am Mouse, this isn't an official cop car. I don't have sirens. Stupid Jared and his stupid car."

Erin could see a bit out of the window, it wasn't much traffic but the car was moving slow. She looked out and saw a road block being place up for Trump. Out of all freaking days.  
She felt another contraction, and grabbed the side of the seat.

"ok so Ford was right 10 minutes apart."

"Drive freaking faster Rikki." Erin yelled

When they arrived at the hospital, a few nurses were already waiting by the entrance. Erin couldn't wait any longer and tried to hop out of the car as fast as she could. But she felt a head rush hit her, she nearly fell forward but was caught by one of the male nurses. As they approached the Hospital reception her doctor walked up to her.

"How you doing Erin?"

"I'm great just a bit out of breath."

"Breathe slower Erin."  
"let's get her up to a room. Start running some epidural once we get her onto the bed."

The nurse's helped her to the bed, but she had to crouch over and groan as another contraction hit her. She saw Mouse standing outside the room pacing up and down, Rikki walked out of the room to comfort him. Erin was more worried about him calling Jay. She didn't need that kind of stress with her. She had accepted the fact, that he had moved on, she knew about the pain he had been going through for the last couple of months.

She planned from the get go she wasn't going to have anyone in the room with her, but she had no close friends or family in New York. She could have Teddy, but he lived on the other side of the city and Olivia was always busy at work.  
She looked over at Mouse and Rikki who were quietly talking outside the room.

"Rikki, Mouse.."

"Yeah?" Both re entering the room.

"Please Stay."

Both of them nodded

"Ok Erin, your about 6cm. When we get to 10 that's when you can start to push. I suggest you two start to get comfortable, it's going to be a long one."  
"You have a back up plan, incase natural birth doesn't come it to play."

"Mmmhmm, but i kind of want to avoid that option at the moment."

"Understandable Erin, but we don't know how this will go. Which one of them will be in the OR with us if we have to go that way?"

"I don't know yet. It's all kind of last minute, but i'll figure it out."

"Ok, i'll leave you to it then. A nurse will check every hour or so."

Erin nodded watching her doctor leave the room. Mouse and Rikki both sat on the couch and turned the TV on. It was definitely going to be a long one.

* * *

An hour had gone past, she still had contractions but they weren't as bad before. She looked at the clock slowly ticking, Mouse was taking a quick nap while Rikki was on her phone doing work emails.

"Well...since we're here. Smile." Rikki stands at the end of the bed and takes a photo of her.

"Really Rik?"

"Yeah, for memories add it to there scrap book your creating."

She couldn't help but smile when Rikki showed her the photo, she had to admit she looked good even though she felt like a whale.

Nurses came in every hour to check, since she had arrived the doctor said she had only dilated 2cm and that was 6 hours ago. Mouse and Rikki helped her stand every now and then to stretch her legs and walk around.

7 hours upon arrival, she was finally fully dilated. It was about time she thought to herself. Her doctor and a couple of nurses came into the room and sat everything up, Erin asked specifically for a sheet to be chucked over her legs. She really didn't want people to look down there. Rikki asked one of the nurses who was observing the birth from the back if they could record it for her.

Erin reached out to grab their hands.

"Ok Erin you ready?"

"Yes for god sake! It's about damn time."

"Well, if this is the moodes.." Mouse said, but before he knew it Erin pulled him down by the collar.

"I get your trying to lighten the mood, but would you just SHUT UP."

Mouse raised his hands in defence.

"Uh well then lets start, when i say Push i need you to Push as best as you can and hold it for 10 seconds."

She nooded

"Push 1,2,3.."  
"Come on Erin, i know you can Push better than that."

"Just shut up, i'm doing my best."

"Push."

10 seconds went by real quick, she was out of breath again. She felt pain running through her body, she started to cry out loud.

"Your doing well Linds." Mouse whispers to her.  
"Nearly there Erin."

"Push..."  
"That's it Erin, i can see the head."

She had to quickly catch her breathe AGAIN, Mouse let go of her hand, she turned to face him and saw him walking to the end of the bed. Not even a second there he turned pale, and started to fall down slowly. He Passed out. She tried to sit herself up more so she could see if he was ok, but other nurses had it all organized. Rikki thought about helping him but since they were a man down she stood firmly by Erin.

"You got this Er, one more push."

She nooded at Rikki

"Ready and Push..."

The sound of beeping monitors and talking was overthrown by the sound of her baby crying. His or Hers little cry echoed the room, she raised her head to see the little one. The doctor quickly stood up and place the baby on her chest. She was crying of happiness, her arms wrapped around _his_ little body, she couldn't stop smiling. She gently rocked him and he stopped crying, she never thought she would love someone with her whole heart. But he was her whole world, him and his sister.

"Hey baby..look at you. Aren't you the most handsome little guy." Gently kissing his head.

"Crap..." The doctors voice brought her back to reality, she still had one more baby to go.

"Everything ok doc?"

"Not really Erin, looks like the other Twin is in a bit of an awkward position."  
"Candice go book an OR NOW. Erin we have to perform a C-section on you."

"No i can push, let's..."

"Erin i'm sorry. But if you want your daughter to survive, i need to get you into a OR now."

Rikki grabbed her hand and smiled sadly.

"Your going to be ok Erin."

"I know, Mouse do you mind if..." The nurse took her son from her arms. She didn't even get to say bye to him.

Rikki and Erin went into the OR together, the room was bright and clean, Rikki was in scrubs carefully watching the doctors cut her stomach open. She looked down at Erin who was still looking into space.

"So Erin, got any names yet?"

"Huh? Oh...A few, but i don't know. Maybe Erin Junior? Kim? Trudy.."

"Trudy? That's very unique."

"Oh trust me, there's a lady back home. Platt she may seem like a grump but i always considered her a 3rd mom."

"That's nice, tell me more about home?"

"You know a lot already though."

"I know, but i notice every time you talk about home. It brings this light to you..."

"Well...I guess when I left Chicago it hurt me. It hurt me because i left my family. I left my brothers, my best friend, my father figures and most of i left him. You know...everytime I walked into the bullpen i was always excited to see everyone. I could be me with them, most of them knew i had a rough past. But in that specific building 21st district i never felt judge. I always felt safe with all the.." She was shortly cut off by one of the doctors, Rikki stood up from her chair to see what was happening.

"What's wrong?" Rikki asked one of the nurses. Erin tried to grab her hand for comfort but she couldn't reach for it. Erin slowly moved her head around the room and saw a couple of nurses walk past her, she looked over to Rikki who had a couple of tears forming in her eyes.

"Rikki...Rikki... What's happening?"

"I don't know Erin. She's out, she's with a bunch of nurses and doctors at the back. Shes just not crying."

Erin couldn't do much, she laid there and just stared up at the roof. She wasn't religious at all, but she prayed in her head to a god if there was one. To save her daughter. Even if she had to sacrifice her life for her sweet daughter. She shut her eyes what felt like an eternity, seconds felt like hours. She zoned all the talking in the room out, she was trying to focus on the sound of her daughter. She was waiting for her to cry.

Erin looked over to Rikki who was smiling wide, she couldn't hear her daughter it was like she went deaf. A nurse walked over and showed her, her daughter. She looked like a mini Jay. She smiled weakly at her daughter. But that was the last thing she remembered. Everything from that point onwards went black.

She woke up in a daze, she looked around her. She was back in her hospital room, her version was still blurry. Erin tried to sit up but the pain her stomach caused her to groan, Mouse and Rikki were both asleep on the chairs. She tried to talk but her throat was dry, she reached out and slapped Rikki leg that was on her bed.

"Oww... Erin." Rikki nudged Mouse

"Hey Linds." Mouse says with a sad look on her face.

"What happened?"

"You uh, there was a slight complication with the C section. Your good and that. But i'll let the doctor explain."

"Where are they?"

"Next room, here i'll go get them and the doctor." said Mouse as he stands to leave the room.

The doctor walked in and told her, it is is common for something to go wrong when a C-section is being done. Erin already knew that because she read the books. They had sewn instead of stapling her insugen they made. She was going to put at the hospital for the next couple of days. Mouse walked in with both baby on each side of his arm, she looked at them and cried before taking them out of Mouses arm. She properly looked at them, her daughter was definitely a mini halstead light reddish hair while her son was an exact replica of her when she was a baby.

"So we came up with their names. RJ and MJ." Mouse joked

"RJ and MJ?"

"Yeah Rikki Jr. and Mouse Jr."

"Or baby A and baby B Mouse. Have any names in your mind Er?" said Rikki.

"No, Not yet."

"Well Baby Mouse and Baby Rikki will just have to do now."

Rikki punched him in the shoulder

"I'll update the team and tell them you pulled through and the twins are perfectly fine. Congrats Rommie I am so freaking proud of you."

"Yeah, what she said Linds. But neighbour more like it." Mouse bends down to hug her.

They said goodbye before leaving her alone in the room with them. She just sat there and watched them sleep peacefully in her arms, she just couldn't stop smiling at them. They were her number 1 priority, it was them against the world.

* * *

2 days later, her whole team showed up with balloons and flowers. They all got to hold the babies, Erin watched as Jake cried holding her son. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. He was definitely a big softie. When he past the baby back to her, he called out to get everyones attention.

"Guys, baby fever has fully taken control of me. So i have some news, i am going to be a Dad."

Rikki and Mike both insync spat there water out across the room.

"Really Jake? You had to shar..." It was now Mikes turn to shut his sister up. Placing his hand over her mouth

"Is this why you keep going back to Chicago? Congrats big brother, I'm going to be an Uncle." Mike says jumping up and down with Jake.

Everyone beside Rikki went back to work. She sat with Erin and helped her with the little things, even showing her how a breast pump works. Erin looked down at her babies.

"I have a name for them."

"Mmm, shoot me?"

"Jonathan Justin Lindsay Halstead and Laura Camille Lindsay Halstead."

"Well that's a lot to say Erin."

"Or for shorter Laura Halstead and Jay Jr. Halstead"

"What's the inspo?"

"Well i always liked the name Laura for a girl Camille is my foster mother name. Well you kind of get the idea where Jonathan and Justin originate from."

"Hi Laura and Jonathan. I'm your new roomie and your moms boss..."

"And godmother." Erin says looking at Rikki for a reaction. Rikki just smiled from ear to ear.

"Godmother? Really Erin. Man we've only know each other for a couple of months and we've already taken the next step in this friendship."

"Yes Godmother, if you didn't take that bullet for me would i even have these little ones in my hand? Probably not. You took a bullet for me Rikki, how could i ever repay you with that. You showed me a better life away from Chicago, thanks to you i became apart of a new family. I am forever grateful for you." Erin sniffs

"Oh Erin" For the first time since Erin worked with the team she saw Rikki crying infront of her. It warmed her soul.

 _JONATHAN JUSTIN LINDSAY_  
 _HALSTEAD_  
 _D.O.B 14TH JANUARY_

 _LAURA CAMILLE LINDSAY_  
 _HALSTEAD_  
 _2018 D.O.B 14TH JANUARY_

* * *

She had been at the hospital for nearly 4 days, everyday a midwife would come in to her room and teach her how to do stuff correctly. Like breastfeeding and switching her boobs around when its empty, even on how to wipe their bums correctly. It was a lot to learn by herself, Rikki went back to work and came in everyday after work with her favourite food.

Rikki told Erin last night her grandmother was coming into town to help her. She didn't need a nanny but she was planning to go back to work in 6 weeks. Erin hardly got any sleep at the hospital, when one twin went down the other one would wake up.

Mouse and Mike picked them up the following day, Erin really never saw Mouse drive and she was scared. She had to be wheelchaired out of the hospital and slowly lifted up into the truck, being careful of her stitches. She sat in the middle of the car seats and saw both her babies sleeping, she wasn't up for any talking. She slowly drifted to have a nap. A flash woke her up, she quickly went into self defence mode.

"Uh, Sorry Linds. We're home. I got a photo of you guys." said Mike.

"Already?" Checking that both babies were still asleep.

"Yeah, here let us help you." Since it was a long walk from the parking garage to the apartment, Mouse asked the hospital if they could brower the wheelchair till she got stronger. She could walk properly, but she was always out of breathe. Mouse pushed her up to elevators with the changing bags while Mike was holding both car seats in his hand and placing them on the ground as they rode the elevator up to the top. When Erin got through the doors, Rikki, Jake and what looked like there Grandmother were waiting for them. She tried to stand up to greet there grandmother but she pushed her back down.

"Wow hunny, don't get up. Hi i'm Mary James, or you can call me Grandma."

"Hi Mary, it's nice to meet you."

"Same goes to you, and these must be the little ones. Hi babies." She quietly whispered picking up Jonathan from his seat. He looked like he just woke up. Erin watched her from a distance as she sat on the couch rocking her son. Laura was the next to wake out, she let out a big cry which had Jake racing to pick her up.

She felt a separation anxiety kick in.

"Hi Laura... Shhhh..." She hadn't been home for 10 minutes and her babies were already in other people hands. Rikki crouched down to Erins level.

"Hey, it's ok. I know that look, they'll be here. lets get you freshen up. Mouse, Mike please don't eat everything in the kitchen." Rikki says helping Erin to the bathroom

"I can walk perfectly fine Rik"

"I know, but you had a C section a couple of days ago. I've done my research."

"Well good on you, hey i mean it for the hundredth time thank you."

"Don't sweat it, but we need to talk when your done."

Erin was left alone in the bathroom, when she first got out of surgery she was bed rested for 15 hours. She wanted to get up and walk around but her doctor had to get nurse to watch her at night. She slowly lift her shirt up over her head, it was a bit painful. She stood staring at the mirror and carefully outlined her scar. She hissed as her finger made contact with it.

After her quick shower she felt refreshed, she rejoined everyone back in the living room sitting next to Mary who had Laura all of a sudden. Laura let out a cry.

"She's Hungry." Mary says passing Laura over to her.

"Oh, Uh.." Blushing looking at everyone in the living room.

"Would you kids get out of here" Mary says with a firm tone. No one was need to be told more than once.

Erin pulled her breast out and Laura attached herself to it.

"It's an amazing feeling, being connected with them."

"Yeah.."

Once Erin was finished with Laura, Mouse came in with Jonathan who was ready for his feed. She swapped breast because she was sure Laura took all the milk out of her right one. Mary grabbed Laura and gently rubbed her back so she could burp. Once the twins had there afternoon tea, everyone came back into the room with doughnuts and cupcakes stuffing their face. Erin swear she had never seen Mike and Mouse run so fast to a baby, she left everyone in the living room before heading over to Rikki who in the kitchen.

* * *

 **A/N Hopefully y'all get the idea of the story. If it sounds terrible i apologize in advance. But have a blessed day/night fam.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Look at all these food people dropped off, even Jared the asshole baked some Cheesecake. Maybe you should have another kid or something."

Erin laughs at Rikki "Ha Ha, funny. two is enough...for now."

"2? You planning to have more in the future Er?"

"Maybe..." Erin couldn't help herself and shoved a mini cupcake in her mouth.  
"What did you want to talk about." speaking with her mouth full.

"Huh, oh right it's about Al. Think you should sit."  
"A witness came forward to confirm that you two were the ones that buried the body, and Al's DNA was in fact found on the body."

"When?"

"2 weeks ago." Erin was ranging with anger. The fact that Rikki kept this hidden from her, it was enough to piss her off.  
"I would of told you dude, but you had a full plate. Between working and getting ready for the twins i couldn't put more pressure on you."

"I could of handle it Rikki." Erin says standing up from her seat.

"And how would you do that huh? Show back up in Chicago 8 1/2 months pregnant, confess everything to the police so Al didn't have to go down by himself? Oh wait then you'd come face to face with your baby daddy and explain to him why you didn't reach out in the first place. I get it hurt you to see him moving on, but he has a right to know."

"Of course I wouldn't let Al go down by himself he didn't do it by himself."  
"I know he has the right to know, but everytime i try to dial his number i can't. It's like i am being held back nothing will go back the same. I burnt all my bridges."

"I understand that, you scared of being hurt again right?"

Erin nodded as she wiped the tears off her face.

"Well, when your ready. You need to tell him, i'm not going to push you because i feel like i'm hitting a brick wall everytime we talk about him. I have faith in you raising these kids a solo parent, but you won't be alone you have my family and the team." said Rikki.  
She walked over to Erin and gave her a hug, before grabbing a plate full of food and leaving Erin in the kitchen to think.

* * *

 **RIKKI PERSPECTIVE**

A week had gone past since she told Erin the news, she heard Erin that night crying her room. Her sobs echoing down the hallway, set the vibe in the house for 3 days. Rikki had been in contact with Al ever since Erin told her about the body being found. They kept in touch weekly about the whole Bingham case, but more importantly on how Erin was doing. Rikki had already plan to go to Chicago for work and saw it as a perfect opportunity to catch up with Al, he agreed to pick her up from the Airport.

"Thanks for picking me up sir." said Rikki shaking Al's hand.

"No problem, i guess we've got a lot of talking."

"uh, huh."

The car ride was silent, Al drove to them an area she roughly heard about her parents talking about. The FBI normally called 'Dead Mans Land Of Chicago'. She looked outside the window and saw 2 large water containers, she remembered Erin describing this place. This is where Hank killed Kevin Bingham.

"I'm guessing you know where we are."

"I do sir."

"Enough with the Sir Rikki, your making me feel older than i am."

"Whoops Sorry Mr Olinsky."

"Look Rikki, we both work in the same field. First name bases is fine."

"Ok Al." Rikki says smiling at him

Al turned off the car and hopped out, he stood at the front of his car. Rikki stood next to him.

"See that spot over there, with the uneven grass growing. That's where we dug him up from."

"Huh, it's a bit big don't you think?"

"Yeah, but it's not like no one knew at the time."  
"Anyway how's our girl?"

"She's good, tired and moody almost every second. But she gave birth about 2 weeks ago."

"Really?."

"Yeah, she's doing well. It's been full on, she had to have a C-section for Laura. But uh.."  
"I didn't tell her about the DNA thing till she came home from the hospital. Should of seen the look on her fac..."

"I'm guessing she was pissed, and probably planned to catch the first flight home."

"Yeah, so what with the whole Bingham thing, any updates?"

Al shrugged his shoulders.

"All i know is that, they found my DNA on the body and that's it."  
"They'll arrest me soon, i know it. It's just a matter of time I guess."

"Not to be rude or anything, but i don't want her to go down with you. Sorry if that makes me sound like a bitc.."

"No, I understand that. it was time for her to get out of here anyway. Stuff here..well they are starting to unravel, stuff from our past..." Al was soon cut off by his phone ringing.

"Olinsky?"

Rikki walked over to the spot and tried to imagine what happened. She played with the stones in her hands, she looked up and saw the soft snow starting to fall. Al walked over to her and patted her shoulder.

"Come on Kid, let's get some coffee."

Al drove them to the cafe that was down the road from the 21st district.

"So, tell me about the twins."

"Ah, Laura and Jonathan." She saw Al nod slowly when she mention their names

"They've been keeping me up most nights, but Erin's got the hang of it. She's a natural."  
"They have his last name."

"Why hasn't she told him?"

"To be honest Al, i don't know. When we came here a couple of months ago, we were going out for lunch because she was craving something. Anyway, she parked out outside this cafe on the other side of town. I got out of the car and i saw him walking up the road, before i could turn and tell Erin she was already chasing after him. He ended up in this wack ass bar, i managed to catch up to Erin but she was already heading back towards me crying. I look through the window and saw him kissing this chick working behind the bar. Erin believes he's happy without her."

"Wait, when was this?"

"4/5 months ago."

"Did she look like this?" Al brings a mugshot of the girl Erin and Rikki saw at the bar.

"Yeah, that's her. Why is sh..."

"He was working Undercover."

"Undercover? Are you sure? Because when i work undercover i don't get that intimate with suspects.."

"Yeah, Camila Vega. She was recruiting people to become drug dealers. I think he fell for her, but he hit rock bottom when he was working undercover."

"So he was never in a new relationship?" Rikki says trying to put everything together.  
"It hurt her you know seeing him moved on."

"I bet they were solids partners at work, outside of work they were always happy till she found out he was married."  
"But i've seen him down at Molly's lately with different woman. Guess he's slowly moving on.."  
Al looked passed her and stared outside. Rikki turned around and saw Jay walking into the cafe. Al tried to duck his head, but stood up once he saw Jay wave at him.

"Hey Al." Rikki heard, she sat there and drank her coffee. Rikki could hear the footsteps getting louder behind her. She stared down at her cup infront of her, before looking up at the guy standing next to her.

"Jay, uh this is..."

"Mikayla Shaw." She stands up to extend her hand to his.

"Hi, Nice badge. Are you FBI?" Rikki sees him looking at the table, she picks it up and shoves it into her pocket.

"No No, we found that this morning here. I'm just going to go drop it off ..." Rikki looks at the clock on the wall  
"Crap I have to go, i'm going to be late. It was nice to meet you Sir and Jay."  
Rikki walked out of the cafe as fast as she could.  
She got half way up the street when she heard her name being yelled out.

"Hey Mikayla.." she turned around and saw Jay running up the street to catch up to her.  
"Here you left your bag on the seat."

"Uh thanks dude."  
"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just you look familiar. Are you from around here?" Jays says looking at her.

"Could say that, but sorry to end this conversation i've got to.." Rikki points to the car that just rolled up next to her.

"No Worries, bye."

Rikki politely waved to him and jumped in the car.

"Who was that?"

"Friends EX. Where we off to Mark?"

"We've got to pick up the drugs from the south side, then deliver it to here." Pointing at the map.  
"Then from there they should be be heading to other states." Rikki nodded before driving off with Mark.

* * *

6 weeks since she had the twins, the twins went from sleeping in there room to sleeping with her most nights since they came home. During the night she had to do everything herself, by not trying to wake Mary up it was always hard with two kids. Rikki had been away for work for the last 3 weeks. The first night Rikki got back from Chicago, erin didn't hear the twins cry during the night. She was woken up by a knock at her bedroom door. When she opened the door, she saw Rikki yawning rocking them. But Erin couldn't help but laugh at earmuffs around her neck.  
Pumping her milk was way easier than she expected, Laura like it fresh from the breast while Jonathan liked the bottle.

When Rikki arrived back from Chicago she told Erin what Al told her, she obviously didn't believe her. She knew Jay wouldn't get that intimate undercover he was a professional at his job, or so she thought.

She did go back to work after 6 weeks of leave, she found it a struggle trying to get back in rhythm. But she was on desk duty till the doctor gave her the all clear for physical activity. Jared the asshole always asked her why she came back to work, he was a nosey agent and she finally understood why he was called Jared the asshole. She came back to work, because she was the only income coming in for her and her kids. FBI paychecks were $50,000 more than a normal detective paycheck.

Erin knew instantly it was the worst possible mistake to put Ford as her personal trainer, but she was glad she could die along Jake, Tina and Jessica who became her work out buddies. Sometimes she had to bring the twins into the office when Mary had other things to do, but everyone in the office never got work done they were too busy playing with the twins. Destiny always had an excuse to skip work to look after Laura and Jonathan when she was place on report duty.

Erin was on reports, she hated reports she hated the writing then the typing, then storing the files. It was the longest thing ever to do, she looked down at her phone and smiled when she saw the photo Mary sent of the twins in there adorable Chicago Bears onesies.

It hit 11am and she knew that was _her_ lunchtime Erin normally went home for lunch, she was walking towards to door before Rikki called her to her office.

"Oooh, someone's in trouble." Mike said to her, earning him a punch in the shoulder.

"Shut up."

Rikki waited till Erin was in her office, before shutting the door.

"Sit."

"What's up Rikki?"

"Erin. I don't know how to tell you this, but they um ah um"

"Would you just spit it out."

"They arrested Al."

"Whaa.." Erin face went pale.

"They, had enough evidence to convict him for the murder of Kevin Bingham. But there's more, Head office got a tip about you too. As the other suspect." Erin just paced around the room.

"I can't breathe."

"Your having a panic attack. You need breathe in and out... Slower."

Rikki ran over to her and held her still, erin crumbled into her arms. She knew the end was near.

"Go home. That's a order."

She couldn't find anything to say, so she walked out of the office and grabbed her jacket before running to her car. She broke down, smacking her hand hard against the steering wheel. She drove back to the apartment kicking her boots off to the side Rikki was exactly like Jay when it came to shoes by the front door, she could hear Mary humming to _A change is going to come by Sam Cooke_ while she was cooking lunch, Mary was too distracted to notice Erin standing in the kitchen. She quickly gave a wave before pointing down the hallway. Mary knew what Erin was thinking. She walked down the hallway and checked on the twins who were taking their daily nap.

 _A couple of hours later.._

She was woken up by the sound of her crying infants, she kicked the covers off and walked quickly into the next room, she opened the door and found Rikki standing by the window rocking Jonathan.

"Hi." Rikki said with a sad smile.  
"how are you?"

"Like my world is slowly starting to fall apart. This always happens." Erin says flopping on to the seat next to Laura crib.

"Positive energy Er." Mary walked in with Laura strapped to her chest and handed her to Erin. She gave Rikki a bottle while Erin pulled her breast out to feed Laura.

"What was the rest of the news you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, another very important case came up."

"Please.. tell me i can be apart of it. I feel in shape."

"Ha, is that what you worried about? Did you hear that JJ? Your mom wants to roll with the big boys again." She was making faces at Jay who was smiling at her while drinking his bottle.

"Hey be careful, i don't want me kid to choke on his milk."

"Ooops, sorry little guy."

"When does this case start?"

"It's actually been running for a while, i've been doing undercover work for the last 8 weeks."

"What? And you told no one?"

"No, everyone knew besides you Erin. The case is in Chicago. I didn't tell you because you were on maternity leave."

"Chicago? Whats the case?"

"High Demand Drug business running. I haven't gotten much info, i've just meet this guy name Mark for the last month. He's slowly warming up to me. With the Case means were going to have to swap offices with a team in Chicago."

"Does that mean..."

"Yeah, but you don't have to come Erin. Well not now, once the case is over we'll be back out here. My grandma came to help you, and it seems like she doesn't want to go home. Have you seen our bill for the cable?"

"Oh leave Mary alone she's sweet. But i think i'll stay here, it'd be kinda hard with the kids travelling back and forth."  
"When do you guys leave?"

"Tomorrow. I know it's short notice, but maybe later we can hang out. I promised my grandma to take her to a boardway show."

"Yeah, sounds cool. I'll probably head to the gym."

* * *

Once Jonathan was finished with his bottle, Rikki gave him a quick pat so he could burp but he ended up throwing up all over her top. She shook her head, and left Erin with them. She was holding both in her arms and rocking them, she walked over to the window.

Around dinner time she had boxing lessons with Jake, Mike and Mouse took Laura and Jonathan over to theres while she trained for a couple of hours. Half way into the boxing session, her phone rung.

"Hello Erin Lindsay?"

"Agent Lindsay?"

"Yes this is her."

"This is Chicago Field office, we are calling to see if you can come back to town. We have a few questions regarding your former colleague Alvin Olinsky."

"Uh, yeah sure. When?"

"2 days, since Detective Woods and his team keep harassing us to call you."

"Well..uh..ok."

"Good see you then, safe flight." Call ended. What an asshole.

After the call she told Jake she had to go home, when she arrived back her apartment she saw 5 suitcases in the living room.

"Oh how i will miss you apartment" Rikki was yelling from her room. Erin poked her head and saw her the twins sitting on her bed staring blankly at Rikki who was hugging the wall. Erin steps into her room.

"Oh how i will miss you New yo... Holy crap Erin. I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm getting better with my ninja moves Rikki. Hi my babies, you've been good for you Aunty."

"You could say that, JJ over here threw up on my favourite work blazer" She said sarcastically, giving him a little fist pump.  
"I still don't know why they're making us move this gig could be short."

"Well, your packing like your leaving for good."

"The last time I swapped offices with a team in another state we were there for 10 months. So best be prepared i guess."  
"But half of these clothes I don't even wear my sister will fit them." Rikki says holding a red dress.

"Huh, that's cute but i think i'll keep it." Erin grabs the dress off her.  
"I got a phone call today."

"Hot date?" Rikki says raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah could say that, he's got a nice voice..."  
"works at the Chicago FBI field office."

"What? Does that mean?"

"i have to report to there office in two days. I guess i'm going home." Erin says  
"You guys leave in the morning right?"

"Mmmhmm...Mouse kind of already booked you guys a flight. Just in case you changed your mind."

"And you weren't going to tell me?"

"Nope, that's your decision to make Er." Leave it to mouse to always be prepared. She was grateful for him.  
Erin looked down at her phone and noticed the number. It's Chicago Prison.

"Excuse me" She says leaving Rikki room, running to down the hallway.

"Hello? Al."

"Hey Kid, it's good to hear your voice again."

Erin closed the door and sat on the ground. She knew how prison worked, there's always someone listening on the other side.

"I can hear your thoughts through the line, no one's listening."

"How do you know?"

"An old buddy works here..."  
"Erin, I'm sorry."

"What do you mean your sorry, i'm part to blame in this."

"Don't worry about it kid, i called to not talk about that. How's motherhood." She smiled

They talked for a good solid 45 minutes about her kids, how she named her son after him and her brother. They talked about how it went all downhill, she cried to him and he always told her to not worry about it. She didn't know if this was the end for him, or for her. Al asked her to look after Meredith if things went south. Erin told Al about how the field office is called her home, he wasn't happy about woods and his team.

"Ok kid, looks like my time is up. I love you Erin. Look after Jonathan and Laura for me. And big kisses."

"I will, Al. I love you too. Look after yourself."

She sat on the ground and cried.

* * *

 **A/N Remember Rikki is a made up Character. I kind of have the idea of this story stored in my head. But weh. If it sounds terrible my bad**

 **Stay blessed, and thanks for the reviews & messages.**


	16. Chapter 16

The FBI NY team were given a special plane, they had to move majority of their technology stuff with them only because Rikki didn't like other unit using there gear. The FBI director wanted them to work at the field office to save resources and money, but Rikki didn't want too. She had previous tension with one of the agents that use to work with her in LA, but moved to Chicago a few years back. According to Rikki he was the biggest asshole in the organization, who always took credit for everything they solved as a team.

Jonathan and Laura kept her up most of the night/morning, she saw no point of sleeping when there flight was leaving at 6am. She chucked everything into her suitcase and emptied out the draws, she moved into the twins room and packed all there clothes and some of her favourite ornaments, toys and books into a box. She placed the photo of Jay and her into her own suitcase so it wouldn't get damaged in the box.  
She walked out into the kitchen and found Mary baking at 2am.

"Hey Mary you ok?"

"Yes dear, just want to make sure you kids don't get hungry on the flight. I have Cakes, Muffins and Cookies."

"Oh, your so sweet. Thank you. Are you Looking forward to going home?"

"As much as I love my Husband and Grandbabies, no i'm not." She laughs  
"New York is my home. This is where i met my Husband, this is the place where we fell in love, this place is special to me."  
"But then again home to me is a person not a place. Are you looking forward to going home?"

Erin couldn't stop smiling at what Mary said. _Home to her was a person._

"Yeah I am actually. Are you not tired?"

"No there's no point of sleeping, we leave soon. One thing i hate about New York is the traffic."

She was nervous about flying, she was thinking of driving but she was due home tomorrow for her meeting with the Chicago office. Laura sat next to her on the flight while Jonathan sat with Jake in the next aisle, Jake was excited to introduce his son to the twins and the team. Jake's son Tyrell was born 2 weeks after the twins were born, everyone thought his girlfriend was only a couple of months but she was half way to dropping. Tina and her kids sat in the rows behind Erin all spread out on the seats sleeping.  
She looked out the window and watched New York start to disappear. She was finally going home.

* * *

Mouse softly shook her.

"Hey Linds we've landed."

She rubbed her eyes and looked at Jonathan who was sleeping on Jake's chest, she checked to see if Laura was still sleeping in her seat but she wasn't there. Erin started to panic quietly, but she heard a little giggle coming from behind her. She turned around from her seat and saw Tina's kids playing with her, Tina mouthed a few rows back ' _I'm sorry_ but erin told her not to worry about it as long as her kids weren't too far from her.  
She looked out the window and saw 5 SUV and a moving truck parked up, she heard Rikki swearing from up the front but couldn't hear what she was saying. Erin put the twins jackets, beanies and little gloves on them before Ford,Jake and Mary made there way to one of the cars. One foot off the plane she noticed one familiar face waiting to welcome them, it was Special Agent David Lang.

"Well, Erin Lindsay. Long time no see."

"You too, Lang." Erin shook his hands before he moved towards Rikki.

"Ah Young James." He smirked

"Special Agent Lang nice to see you again."

"You could say that, how you been?"

"Fine thank you."  
"Well i got to go." Rikki says walking past him.

"We have a lot of catching up? Want to grab a drink later?"

"No thanks. See ya!." Rikki yelled before jumping into the driver seat. Didn't take Erin long to know what was going on between them. He was the asshole she disliked. The team decided to stay at a Hotel instead of renting out houses, she thought about going home to Hanks but it was best for her to stay with her team. When the arrived at the hotel they all got settled in, Rikki called a meeting in the brief room.

"Right, all FBI offices do NOT know about this gig we're doing. I've called in a few of my former teammates that I trust to help us, so you guys will meet them next week. The field office here thinks, we're doing our yearly training of team building, leadership and blah blah so stick to that story."  
"I had to persuade the director to not mention this case to anyone. Only because I have a strong feeling someone who works for the police or even a agent is helping with the drug case here."

"And are you sure you can trust the director." said Jake.

"uh,huh. He owes me. Mouse, Tina, Ford,Destiny and I are going down to set up our new office you guys can do whatever you want."

Erin didn't know what to do. She thought about calling into Hank's and the district but she was still sitting on the fence with everything, but since she was here she decided to go see Al.  
She was never a fan of prison, half of the men she walked passed or saw she locked up over the years when she was a cop in this she was now a agent, she didn't need to give the prison her name she just showed them her badge and they let her in.  
It had been months since they were face to face. She saw him enter and picked up the twins from there pram and balance them evenly in her arms. Al smiled so big at her He grabbed Jonathan off her, before hugging her..

"Hi little guy. You definitely look like your mom." Al says holding Jonathan up  
"You did well kid."

"Thanks Al, it's ju.. so weird to see you in orange." She let a few tears fall from her eyes.

"Hey, shh..it's not your fault. I don't know how many times i've said that."

"I know, but i feel like it is. I am part to blame in this Al. You shouldn't be in here."

"It's a consequence Erin. Enough of me, tell me about how it's been since the last time we've talked."

"That was only yesterday."

"Right, well hello Miss. Is it ok..."

"Why would you ask?" Passing Laura to him. She'd only seen him smile like that when he was with lexie or always talked about her at work. She missed moments like this. Erin reached into her bag and grabbed her work phone she was allowed to bring in, and took a few photos of them.

"So i have a few questions kid?"

"Shoot.

"Why haven't you told Jay?"

"Uh.. well i actually don't have a good enough reason. I guess I was scared of facing him after all these months, i left in the middle of the night and didn't tell him."  
"Kim told me how he went down a dark road, I should of never left."

"You did what was best for you, you had to get out of this place. Does Hank know?" Erin shook her head.  
"So you told me first over him? Why..?"

"Same reason as Jay, I was scared."

"Huh, you have to tell them Erin."

"I know and I will, I promise." She says grabbing his hand.

"Your mom came over to the district before i got arrested?"

"Why?"

"She wanted to Thank You for saving her life. Has she been in contact with you?"

"A bit late for that. But Nope ,i really don't care what she does now."

She stayed around for an hour catching up with him before leaving to go to there new office space, she dropped the twins off to Mary and the rest of the James gang.

* * *

The new office they were working in was located in a rough neighbourhood on the other side of Chicago, Rikki knew a gang that ran the area they owed the James family big time and offered up one of their buildings for her. When the rest of the team drove up to the building, it looked abandoned from the outside, but the only way in was by a big fenced gate Mouse buzzed them in from inside the building. All the fencing around the building was electric and the windows on the outside were tinted. The only way doors in the building was by the hand scanner, downstairs had the cars already parked up in the garage with 4 interrogation room already set up. Up stairs was 3x bigger than there normal office space in NY, computers and desks were all spread out on the floor with a couple of beds set up at the back of the room. But when you walk into the room your eyes automatically pay attention to the 3 big white boards that were centerned by the brick wall,

Rikki gave Erin a quick brief about the case:  
Someone in Chicago had started a drug laundry business, the streets were booming with young people buying the supplies. Majority of the buyers were murdered if they didn't pay straight away. Murders in the neighbourhood had increased 75% since August, Erin didn't see how the Intelligent unit never picked up this case they were normally good at stuff like this. Rikki said Mark was one of the bosses, and she had been helping him recollect all the debt that was owed to him. She witnessed beatings and murder with the guy and tonight he was planning to meet up with his boss.

Erin quickly gave Mary a ring to ask if it was ok if the twins could stay with her tonight, she already packed enough milk for them to last till she picked them up.

10PM Rikki had met Mark at the bridge, Erin and Mouse followed them in the surveillance van with the others already at the drop off zone. A BMW pulled up across from Rikki and Mark, 1 male and 1 female jumped out to meet Mark half way in the exchange. Another Male emerged from the back of the car. It was **Toby Young**. Erin's eyes grew wide when she saw him, she text Rikki who was still sitting in the car. Mark kept his headlights on so the trio couldn't see into the car, Erin watched as Mark handed over 4 duffer bags filled with cash and drugs to Toby. The exchange only lasted 10 minutes before they drove off.

* * *

The day had come for her testimony with Chicago FBI, she wanted to get it over and done with. A group of 6 agents walked in from the door on the side, Erin turned around and looked back at her team who were sitting behind her as her support system all in there formal suits and pant suits.

"Special Agent Erin Lindsay please stand."

"Place your right hand on the bible, and left hand up. Do you swear to tell nothing but the truth." What was this she wasn't in court. She nodded before pulling her chair into the table.

"Agent, you worked with Alvin Olinsky?"

"Thats correct."

"Can you explain your personal relationship with him."

"I've known Al since i was 15. He was like a second father to me. He helped raised me, when i moved in with the Voight's.."

"And your foster father is Hank Voight."

She nodded

"Where were you the night of Kevin bingham death?"

"I'm sorry."

"Where were you?"

"I was driving..."

"Driving where?"

"Driving to meet up with my team, we were given the cordation to some house where we thought Kevin Bingham was but when we arrived it was a dead end."

"And where was seargent voight?"

"At home."

"How do you know?"

"Because he was drunk that night, he was put on immediately leave and I took him home from Molly's. "

"Ok... so how do you think Kevin Bingham died?"

"I don't know? rumour on the street was he was a dead man before he killed my brother."

"Right, so after you and your team arrived at the wrong house. What happened after that."

"I went home."

"Can anyone testify that."

She nodded. "Yes, my former partner Jay Halstead."

"Were you guys romantic?"

"I don't see how this is apart of Al."

"Right, a witness described seeing him and a female that night digging the body. Seems like the female description fits you agent."

Erin ignored the question, she was trying to change the question. After 45 minutes of going around in big circles with the 6 agents, she was able to leave the room. She looked down at her phone and saw 10 missed calls from an unknown number, she went to go meet up with her team before Rikki grabbed her by the arm from behind.

"Hey Erin, um uh uh let's go for a walk."

Her phone was ringing, but she ignored it. Erin noticed Rikki was acting weird, she was silent, hardly any eye contact and looked sad.

"What's up Rik, your acting weird."

"Erin, i'm sorry to tell you this"  
"but uh.. Al died."

"Whaaa...Whe..How..."

"Stabbed in prison earlier today, he lost to much blood. I'm sorry." Rikki says.

She needed space to clear her head out, she walked away from Rikki who was a few yards behind her standing in the exact spot. She grabbed the rail and cried. Nadia death had an impact but this one was was worse, Al was more close to her. He was the one who pushed her to become a cop, he always picked her up from parties when she snuck out, he was the one that made her feel better whenever Hank told her off.  
She shouldn't of came back to Chicago. It was like the earth was punishing her. Should of been her!

* * *

 _A week_ since Al was murdered. She found out about his memorial through the papers, no one from her former team text to her about it. Not even Kim which she was surprised about. She parked outside the church before heading to the graveyard. She watched from a distance, her team parked there cars at the back out of plain sight. She watched as her former unit arrived in there uniforms and car, but she carefully studied Jay's body language. He was stiff and she could see the pain, anger and sadness on his face.

Once everyone left the service, Erin and Mouse made there way down to the grave. Mouse placed a couple of flowers before leaving her alone. She spent a few minutes standing next to his casket and crying, she placed some daisies down and left. She was almost at the car when she heard a familiar voice.

"Erin?" She turned around and saw Hank. He looked puffed out, he walked and pulled her into the biggest hug.  
"Kid, i have missed you."

"Same here, Uh this is my team."

Only Destiny, Jamie and Mouse stayed behind. The others went back to work.

"Mouse?"

"Hey Voight." Mouse says shaking his hand before jumping into the car.

"How come your back?"

"I'm here for work."

"What are you doing now? Come over home."

Erin thought this was the time to tell Hank about the twins. They were almost 3 months old. She was nervous driving down her childhood street, everything was still the same. She grabbed the carseats and placed there diaper bags over her shoulder before making her way up to the porch. She couldn't find her key so she knocked on the door.

"What did you lose your ke..?"

"Hi." She could tell he was looking down at the car seats that she was holding.

"Come in, it's cold." She quickly walked in and saw some things had changed. The shelves that normally sat in the hallway were gone. She sat on the couch and placed the twins next to her. Hank was still standing shocked by the front door, he sat across from her in his chair. She unbuckled Laura and pulled her out.

"Looks like him."

"You think? Well this is your Grandpa Hank." Passing Laura over to him while she pulled jonathan out to sit on her knee.

"And he looks like you. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I did, i told Al."  
"I asked him not to tell you or Jay. I came home a few months ago and saw Jay with another woman and i dug myself into a small hole."  
"I didn't want anyone to know, well i just didn't know how to tell you both. My life in New York was getting better with Work and my new team. I finally started to move on from here."

"Hmm. You could of told me Erin. "

"I was Scared Hank. I listened and repeated those 3 words you told me when i left. Dont look back."

"And that was my mistake, i didn't think you would ice him out Erin."

"Neither did I, but i heard i was part to blame in his outbreak. I left him at his worst. He was there for me and..." She cried. Hank reached out to grab her hand

"You did what YOU thought was best for you and the kids. Even if that was getting out of here. I'm sorry things went down the way they did." He looked for a way to change the subject.  
"What there names?"

"Huh, Oh ah Jonathan Justin Lindsay Halstead and Laura Camille Lindsay Halstead." She looked up and Hank and saw the biggest smile on his face.

"They would be proud of you."

The pair sat on the couch and talked about what had gone down in the 8 months, how Woods was behind Al death. Hank was more shocked that her boss took a bullet for her, but he was more invested in playing with the twins. Hank updated her on all the work gossip, and how Kim and Adam were playing around with each other, it kind of shocked her when Hank talked about there cases.

* * *

 _A week later..._

"Ok Er, we've got a bust on one of the warehouse that has been reported by the crips. You, Me, Tina, Jessica, Destiny and Jamie are going to enter through the north. The boys and the newbies will all enter through the south."

The woman quietly started to take out the security at the front one by one. There side of the building was almost cleared out, when they heard voices behind the last door on their side. Destiny and Tina kicked the door down, when they looked into the room they saw 4 men putting money and drugs into a bag but didn't seem bothered about them.  
"FBI..." Rikki was cut off when someone behind her grabbed her and chucked her on the ground, Jamie and Tina went over to help but were taken out by 2 other men that emerged from the darkness. Erin felt someone grab her arm, and turned around and punched the unknown male in the throat. He grabbed her by the hair and started to punch her in the face. Destiny came from behind and smacked a bottle over his head, he was unfazed by it. He head butted her before kicking the two in the stomach.

"Let's go." One of the men yelled grabbing the bags leaving out the front door. Erin could hear the other team yelling for them, she reached for her gun and aimed it at the man that attacked them. It banged smacked him in the back of the thigh, he cried for help. The other attackers ran back in and carried him out to there getaway car. Erin rested her head on the ground for a few seconds before looking up and seeing her team trying to catch their breath. Rikki was spitting out blood near the door. The other team entered the room and checked up on them.

"Shit.. Shit...SHIT" Rikki yelled kicking a rubbish bin across the room.

Erin sat up, grabbing the ice pack off Mike and placing it on her cheek. Paramedics were on the scene in less than 2 minutes after the attack.

"You guys need to get a check up." One of the paramedics said  
"Chicago Med?"

"No" Erin said, causing everyone to look at her.  
"Do me here."

"We can't."

"Just take a look." Rikki looked at the Paramedic with a pissed off look, he walked over to Erin. He said she only had a few bruising that was going to show up on her face and body. Destiny on the other hand was admitted to Chicago med with a fractured rib. Tina and Jess went with her.

"F MY LIFE. Now that's what I call a beating." Rikki says wiping the blood from her mouth.  
"Hey nice shot on the dude." Rikki fist pumps Erin.

"Thanks, hopefully something pops up."

"Yeah, i'll get Mouse and that to keep an eye out. For now we've been put on immediate medical leave. So Rest up Er."

* * *

 **A/N OK SO NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE BASED AROUND THE INTELLIGENCE UNIT. ERIN AND JAY WILL FINALLY COME FACE TO FACE. Apologies if it's terrible but hopefully you kind of get the Story Line.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE QUEEN SOPHIA BUSH! You are an amazing inspiring role model for all women and girls around the world, keep striving sis.**


	17. Chapter 17

_A few days later..._

"What we got? Jay says putting on his gloves.

"A car with 2 dead victims inside" said Antonio pointing to the car that was crashed into another vehicle.  
"3 over here that have been shot multiple times. A witness said that they saw only one car show up to meet the dead victims, once the 3 men on the streets exited there car a van pulled up and shot them. The driver in the car tried to make an escape but got chased down by the van."

Jay made his way to the car with Hailey, they both carefully walked around it. When they looked through the window they could only see the driver.

"Hey Antonio you said there were two victims." said Hailey

"I did, the other one is in the boot." Antonio walked to unlocked it.

"That smell."

"Uh, huh. My guest, this one has been in here for a day or two. Marks around his neck means he was strangled,and interesting thing is he has a blood patch at the back of his thigh which indicates some kind of wound."

"So gang rivalry?" Hailey starts to make small notes in her pad.

"I don't kno..."

Jay, Hailey and Antonio turned there heads and saw four SUVs pulling up. Three Agents from the first car jumped out all wearing FBI vests, one of the agents pulled down the tape and walked over to examine the males on the ground before moving towards the detectives.

"Agents what can i help you with?" Antonio says looking at them walking around the car.

One of the agents stood next to Jay and put his gloves on, he grabbed the dead man head and turned it to face him. One of the other agent's stood next to him and took a photo, the pair stepped back from the car looking down at the phone.

"Well, we've been looking for this suspect for the last few days, oh sorry to be rude."  
"Special Agent James" Mike says extending his hand to shake the detectives who were looking at each other.  
"Right tough crowd, so since you guys were first on the scene any chance your Sarg can hand this specific body to us?" pointing back to the boot.

"Our Sarg isn't here, but why do you that body?"

"We just got confirmation from one of our agents that it was Zipper over there who attacked he..."

"Can i speak to your leading agent?" Jay said getting pissed off with Mike.

"Not here, medical leave so i'm next in charge." Mike started to make his way back to the car, before Antonio cut him off.

"Not going to happen buddy, if your leading agent isn't here im not handing it over to you."

Mike smirked at them, before looking back at the other two agents who raised their brows and one of them shook their head.

"Fine by me. She'll be in tomorrow first thing." Mike says walking away from them towards his car.  
"Should of signed it over to me detectives, she's going to be pissed she had to cut her leave short."

"What an asshole." Hailey says watching the cars drive off.

"Tell me about, i'll update Voight. Jay don't you have a date or something?" Antonio looks down at his phone.

"Oh crap, yeah. I'll just text her im running late or something."

* * *

The next day at the district it was Hanks first official day back after Al's death. He found himself just staring at his best friends desk, it hurt him knowing that the reason Al was dead was because of him. If only he listened to Erin that night, he wouldn't have lost the only two people he had left. He turned to face the stairs and saw his team heading up, he walked passed Antonio who was putting there next case up on the board and made his way to his office to calm himself down. He knew everyone blamed him for Al's death.

"Hot date last night Halstead?" Kevin yelled from the breakroom.

"Yeah, she was a bit upset I was late, but she was all fun." Jay says with a boyish wink

"What's her name?"

"Rachel something, i forgot. We wer..."

"What we got." Hank says emerging from his office, everyone quickly scrambled to there desks.

"Uh, Raymond Cruz 24 years old, Southside Crip. He was stuffed in the back of the boot of the crushed car seen in the top right hand photo, his fellow gang friends Roger, Chase, Tyson and Larry were found dead at the scene. Police down stairs caught a guy named Harrison Williams last night, he was part of the take down between his gang and Cruz's. Looking back on surveillance, Cruz's gang was set up by Williams. This guy and a few others showed up after Williams group took out Cruz." Antonio places a photo of a man on the board  
"Mark Deigo, one of my C.I's confirmed he's helping someone run the drug laundry business on the streets. His fellow colleague.." Antonio places a photo of the female.

"I know her." Jays says standing up from his desk making his way to the board.  
"I met here a couple of months ago with Al. Her name is..."  
"Mikayla Shaw." Jay looks at Hank who looks back at him confused. The phone starts to ring and Kim answers it.

"FBI is here Voight." One by one everyone turns their head towards the stairs. Two men in there suits walked in front of a female who's walking behind them, she was wearing sport leggings, a baggy hoodie and sunglasses.

"That's her." Jay says starting to walk up to her, but as he approached her one of the agents stood in front of him, the agent raised his hand to stop him but Jay swiped his hand away. The two men started to shove each other.

"What the hell?" Rikki says stepping to stand next to the agent. Hank and the rest of the unit started to make there way towards Rikki who was trying to stand in the middle of the shoving. Adam came from the side and grabbed Rikki by the arm, she turned around to face him and kicked him in the groin.  
"Look dude never touch an agent like tha..." Rikki had her foot pinned to Adams back.

"Agent?" Hailey says stepping back.

Rikki glanced at Hailey, she took her foot off Adam then headed towards Voight who was next to Jay.

"Ah Sarg, finally nice to meet you. I'm Special Agent Rikki James sir." Rikki looked around the room and no one spoke. She reached into her pocket and pulled her badge and I.D out. Voight took her I.D.

"Rikki James? Your... Uh My office." Hank pointed towards his office, Rikki followed him.

* * *

 **OUTSIDE THE BULLPEN:**

Everyone stood outside Hank's office, the two agents that arrived with Rikki went to go sit in the break room. The gate's buzzer went off and two more agents walked upstairs, everyone turned back to face the stairs. One of the agents was the same agent Hailey, Antonio and Jay met last night while the other looked familiar to them, Mike was carrying coffees. Kevin knew them.

"J James is that you dog?" Jake smiled, placing his glasses into his pocket.

"Oh aye Kev, rolling with the big boys huh? How you been brother?" Hugging each other.

"i'm good man, holy heck FBI my man."

"Yeah, well when your sister is the boss."

"That's Rikki? Crap she's grown up, i didn't even realise that was her." Kevin looked at Mike who took his glasses off.  
"And Woooow is that you Young Mike James how you been?"

"I've been good." Mike says shaking his hand.

"Where have you guys been huh?" Kevin says to them.

"Uh, well... here and there. LA, Miami uh New York."

"New York?" Kim says joining the conversation

"Uh huh." Mike says.

"Do you guys know Eri..." Kim stopped talking when she heard footsteps approaching them from the side.

"Guys this is Jake and Mike James. Jake was an officer here before leaving for FBI."

Everyone shook their hands before leaving to their desk.

"Nice to meet you formally dectevies. Here I got you guys some coffee." Handing them to Adam, Hailey and Antonio.  
"Almond Milk right?" Mike says to Jay

"How'd..." said Jay with a puzzled look on his face, Mike walks away to join his brother, Kevin and Kim in the breakroom.

"Jay you ok?" Adam says rubbing the back of his neck?  
"Man she hurt me the little bitch."

"Not everything is about you Ruzek. If I was her and some random dude grabbed me i'd kick you in the balls also." Hailey says laughing at him.

"Does anyone get an odd vibe from them? It's like they know who I am or something." Jay said facing them in the breakroom.

"I heard them mention to Kim they've worked in New York recently." Hailey whispers.

* * *

 **INSIDE HANK'S OFFICE:**

"You know Voight, I don't really like being called to come into work when i've been given leave." Rikki says seating on the chair.

"Rikki James huh, i guess i should thank you for looking after my girl and for taking that bullet for her."

"Well that bullet had me benched for 9 weeks, but she's a big girl she can look after herself sir."

"9 week huh must of done a fair bit of damage."  
"but i'm guessing that's why your not here."

"Correct, I want you to hand everything you have on Raymond Cruz. He's apart of my case."

"I see, and how much work do you have hi..."

Before Hank finished his sentence, Rikki reached into the bag one of the agents gave her. She pulled out a crap load of files.

"Say about 3 months of work give or take."

"What's up with the sunglasses."

Rikki took her glasses off to reveal her bruised eye and swollen cheek.

"Cruz and a couple of his buddies jumped some of my team a couple of days ago."  
"Including Erin Sir."

"Is she ok?"

"She's ok. She's a soldier Voight. You should know that, you raised her."  
"Well we're not here to talk about her, so let's get down to business."

* * *

After a good solid 10 minutes in Hanks offices, his door opened. He called for his team to come back to there desks, Rikki went to the back near the stairs and joined her brothers and other agents, her glasses were back covering her black eye.

"Right, we'll be handing this case over."

"That's bull." said Antonio standing up in protest.

"Let me finish Dawson, we can either hand the case over and walk away from it or work with them."

"Raise of hands to hand it over?" No one raised their hands.  
"Told you James, the floor is yours."

"Right, welcome to the FBI team radi dah. Let's just skip to it." Rikki points to the TV so someone could turn it on, after it was turned on she loaded up a file.  
"Last year my team were handed a case that involved the Nuclear codes being stolen. What we didn't know at the time was the Nuclear code case would open up more cases for us. Sex Trafficking and Drugs. Toby Young got away when stuff went down the night of his older brother Luke Young arrest. Toby vanished from Ne.."

"Speak about useless" Adam whispered to Jay, but Rikki turned her attention to him.

"You must be adam right?" Adam nodded  
"You can add your 2 cents in after i've finished talking okay? Cause look dude I have no problem kicking you in the balls again." Adam stared at her blankly, he didn't have a come back. Kevin and Kim laughed quietly.

"Anyway 3 months ago i came to Chicago where i met Mark who was a dealer. I had to work closer to Mark to see who his boss was, a few weeks back Young showed up. We got a tip about an old warehouse being the source of the drugs and money laundry."  
"I wasn't planning to involve you in this case, but an agent in my team suggested to keep you guys around she has a lot of trust in y'all." Jay knew who it was.

"Which agent?" Kevin says.

"Erin." Jay says, everyone looked at him. They haven't heard him say _her_ name in a while.

"Correct. A few days ago we were doing a bust at a warehouse when we were attacked." Rikki takes off her glasses to show the team her black eye.

"Here are a few photos of my team that were attacked." Rikki puts up a few photos, each woman having a busted lip, black eye, cuts and swollen face features. None of them were Erin.

"All woman where were the men?" Hank asks.

"They were clearing out the other side, there side was more packed than ours. It was just bad luck when we opened the last door."  
"I am sure there is no problem about an all women's team huh?"  
"I'm starting to head off topic, this is how it went down that night."

This was the first time in months, Jay was able to see what she looked liked after she left all those months ago. From the surveillance cameras in the warehouse, Jay didn't know which one she was till he saw her face. He felt his heart starting to beat fast in his chest when she appeared on screen, she had longer hair and looked the same. Still breathtaking to him.

The video played how the things went down that night, 2 female agents busted the door down. Rikki was pulled from the back and was fighting her attacker. Each women were all fighting their own attackers, but Rikki knew they were paying more attention to Erin. She watched all there faces, Rikki studied them carefully. When Erin was punched in the face most of the Unit dropped their heads to the ground except for Hank and Jay, Rikki could see Jay rolling his hands up into a fist and turning red. Hank was covering his mouth when she was being kicked on the ground, you could hear her groaning during the attack.

"Special Agent Lindsay was able to shoot one of the attackers which is Cruz, I can go over this more with you guys at a brief room at HQ. But quick heads up nobody knows about my team working this case, so keep it on the down low." Rikki says making her way to the stairs before turning to face everyone.  
"Oh also I suggest any personal feelings or hate towards your former colleague leave it in here."

Everyone sat there in silence looking at Hank, Jay stood up.

"Did you know she was back?" Jay said.

Hank nodded

"She's been back since Al got locked up. She been keeping it on the downlow."

"Is that how long you've known she's been back." Jay starts to walk towards Hank.

"I only found out when she was at his funeral Halstead."

"That was 3 weeks ago and you said nothing to me."

"It has NOTHING to do with you. She'll talk to you when shes ready. You don't have to work this case."

Jay stormed out of the room, heading to the lockers. He shut the door and started to kick everything inside the room.

"Hey." Hailey says entering the room.

"She's back, and i don... I can't."

"It fine Jay."

"No its not, do you know how hard it was to watch that? Watching her get beaten up like that, i felt helpless. But do you know what sucks, I finally accepted her leaving and I was doing well. But now she's back, I'm confused." Jay leans his head back to onto the locker door.

"It's ok, I've got your back." Hailey hugs him.

* * *

Rikki sent 2 cars to pick the unit up, when they arrived they were given the back rows of the room. The lights in the room were only turned on at the front. When Jay walked in he was looking around the room for her, the front half of the room had other agents sitting down with Voight. He saw a group arriving from the side, Jay knew they were part of Rikki and Erin team because Jake was leading them out they were all dressed in suits and pant suits. Erin walked in mucking around with Mike, play fighting and laughing at something random he said to her. Finally he saw her with his own two eyes, she looked healthy and happy. He felt his blood boil when he saw the bruises on the side of her face, even a cut on her upper lip.

"Right sit down, let's go over this. We welcome the intelligent..." Mouse quickly ran into the room. Jay and everyone looked around confused. Did that really happen to them? Two of their former partners are back in Chicago and are working together?  
"We welcome the intelligence unit from the 21st district, they'll be joining our small operation. Hank Voight here is the leading Sarg of there team, also welcome to those agents who have just arrived from around the country. We've been brought out here from New York, no one outside of this room know why were actually here. Special Agent lindsay to my left will give a quick debrief about this case." Erin and Rikki swapped places.

"Morning, as many of you FBI agents know about our case that went down in New York. We didn't know that this Cross Case would link us back to Chicago. So.." Jay listened to her raspy voice, he missed hearing her voice.  
"Luke Young was running one East Coast biggest drug business, during one of the raids we got into a sticky situation which left Agent James taking a bullet for me. Agents James and I were in the warehouse when we took on Young and his team. Toby Young was at the warehouse that night, but slipped out and went off the radar. Almost a year later he has now appeared in Chicago." A picture of Toby was placed on the screen behind her.

"He has started back up his older brothers business, for the last couple of weeks we've had reports of O'Ds and murders from the Young business. Our goal here is to capture Toby and shut it down before it gets out of hand again." Erin says, looking down at her phone. She looked at Rikki to finish the presentation and quickly walked outside. Jay was about to follow her but he saw both James brothers standing at the end of the row.

Erin walked back in and stood next to Mouse, she knew he was watching her and it made her nervous. Once Rikki was finished everyone stood up and left, Erin, Destiny and Tina quickly ran out. Jay quickly walked passed the other agents to catch up to her but Hank stopped him and sat him down. Mouse and Rikki hung back.

"Mouse?" Jay stands up to give his good friend a hug.

"Hey Jay. Long time no see."

"I'll say i thought you were back in the Army."

"I was, i've just been a bit busy with FBI in NY. Rikki and I were in the same team."

"Huh, you could of told me you were back."  
"You could of told me about Erin. I was..."

"Look, I wanted to. But stuff got complicated in New York, i know were buds and all. But you and Erin need to talk."

Burgess, Ruzek, Akwater walked over to him. Dawson went to Rikki they were deep in a private conversation, once Dawson left Jay over to her.

"So"

"So Detective"

"You took a bullet for her? You guys besties or something."

"Look Dude, not really in the mood to talk about your EX partner/girlfriend."

"That's a bit Rude don't you think?" Hailey says walking behind Jay.

"Any personal inquiries can be dealt with outside of work, Erin is a friend of mine. But during work she is a work colleague, i get your trying to be the protective girlfriend/partner Hailey right? but i don't need your guys team drama mixing with mine." Rikki says raising an eyebrow to Jay and Hailey before exiting the room with Mouse.

"I agree with Adam, she is a bitch." Hailey says too Jay.

"She young don't you think?" said Adam

"She's only 22. Jake was telling me she was in the Army before she got called into the FBI." Kevin says looking at Adam.

"Are you sure you still want to work this case?" Hank says standing up from his seat

"Yeah Sarg but with some running the case like that, sh..."

"Don't complain about her, she's done a lot. You guys don't know her. Come on lets head back to district, Rikki already sent me the coordination of there team base."

Everybody got back to base and went upstairs to collect all the information they had on Williams and Cruz. Harrison Williams rode with Halstead and Upton to the FBI base. Once they got through the gates a group of agents made there way to Halstead and Upton car and dragging Harrison Williams inside,

Destiny and Ford waited for the team outside.

"Nice to see you guys made it." Ford say shaking each one of there hands  
"I'm Agent Ford and this is Agent Jacobs or you can call her Destiny."

"Geez, is everyone in this team young?"

Destiny ignored the comment coming from Adam's mouth.  
"Come we'll show you around."

Just how Rikki gave the FBI team a tour, Ford did the same,  
When they walked into the room, it looked like something from TV. TVs were everywhere and desks spread around the room. Half of the agents that were at the meeting were already working, Destiny took them over to the board that was placed in the middle of the room. Antonio was amazed at how sophisticated Rikki ran the unit, Adam and Kevin couldn't stop touching everything on the office floor.

"Nice to see you guys didn't get lost." Rikki is dressed down more casual, she has her gun strapped on her hip.  
"My team is just wrapping up something over there. " She says pointing to the group in the corner, Jay was looking at her. And the first time in a while they made eye contact, she looked away immediately. The team started to walk over, Erin hung near the back of them.

"Ok intros, intelligence unit this is Agent Tina Rays, Agent Jessica Walker and Agent Jamie Winter, you guys have already met Mike, Destiny, Ford, Jake, Mouse and Erin." They all exchanged handshakes with the 3 other ladies before heading towards Erin.

"Holy Crap Erin, i've missed you girl." Kim jumps into Erin's arms.

"Hey Kim, same here. But not to be a downer but your kind of heavy."

"Whoops sorry. Girl you've gotten thicker..." Kim couldn't let go of Erin.

"LINDSAY" It was Kevin turn to pick her up into a bear hug  
"Girl, i've missed you."

"Hey Linds." Adam says giving her a quick hug, backing away from her.

"Erin." Hank touches her face but she smiles at him, she missed his fatherly hugs everyday.

"There's my girl." Antonio says picking her up also.  
"How you been?"

"I've been good, busy with work and life you know. How you've been."

"I've been alright, you know work and kids. Hey i'll let you finish saying Hi to everyone."

Jay didn't think of moving towards her, he couldn't say anything. But something pulled him towards her. She looked more beautiful than ever being up close since she left him in the middle of the night, they both just stared at each other. He could see the pain in her eyes, she paused when she spoke. She couldn't say anything. Hailey jumped in to cut the weird tension.

"Hey Erin." She says raising her hand to shake.

"Hi Hailey and uhh.."  
"Jay." Jay felt like his body was frozen, Erin acted professional and re joined her team. Jay was still standing in the same spot, he couldn't move his feet. But one thing he notice about her was that she wore the same perfume. The longer he stared at her he felt hurt/angry.

"Ok so, we've had to shift partners around. Mike you'll stay here."

"Why?" Mike says protesting with his sister.

"You crashed another car. Mouse and Jamie will need help with surveillance."

"Fine whos going to go with Lindsay?"

"I am. Since we have 21st with us were going to have to go in groups of 4. Burgess, Hank and Dawson you guys will be riding with Walker, Jacobs and Ford. Ruzek and Akwater will ride with Jake and Rays. Which leaves Halstead and Upton with Lindsay and I. You guys cool with that?"

Everyone nodded but looked at Jay, the FBI team just kept there focus on Rikki. Rikki showed them where all the guns and armour were but the unit bought their own. Erin placed her vest on, she couldn't do the back straps Jay wanted to help her. But Mike had that covered, they were joking around and Jay felt jealous. That's what they use to do, Jay and Hailey followed Rikki and Erin to cars.

Jay sat behind Rikki while Hailey sat behind Erin.


	18. Chapter 18

The drive to the raid was awkward, no one spoke. Rikki sat in the driver's seat humming and tapping the wheel, her and Erin both glanced at each other every now and then.

Jay and Hailey did the same thing.

"So?"  
"You guys been busy at work lately?" said Rikki

"Yeah, it's just started to pick up again. We do a case every week, how many do you guys do?" Hailey replies back

"Well, we roughly do four cases a week, takes my team 7-10 days to close. But if we get a case like this, we hand our other cases over to another department in the building."

"Four cases? Oh how i'd hate to be in your shoes." said Jay.

"Not as bad as it sounds, makes work interesting."

"Really?" Jay looks out the window. Traffic was moving slow, he wanted to get out of this car.

* * *

 **JAKE'S CAR:**

"So Jake, how's Erin been?" Kevin says looking over to Jake who was driving.

"She's been good, I only got to know her properly after our undercover gig."

"What happened with that gig? Did your sister actually take a bullet for her?" said Adam

"She did, the shooter Luke Young was aiming for Erin but Rik pushed her out of the way. It's a scary experience you never want to go through, I don't really like talking about." Jake hinted to the others he wanted to change the subject.

"What's New York FBI like?" Adam says

"It has it's moment, cases are quick. The quicker you get your case done, the bigger your. reward check is" Tina says laughing

"Hey Kev, you think Voight will get pissed if I moved to the FBI and joined Linds?"

"Ha, goodluck with that Ruzek. Waiting list to join this team is long." said Jake.

* * *

 **FORDS CAR:**

"So your Erin's foster father?" Destiny says to Hank who was sitting next to her at.

"Uh, huh."

"No offence sir, but your kind of scary looking." Hank laughs at Destiny

"Am I?"

"So how's Erin been in New York." Kim asks.

"She's been good, she been out for the last few m..." Destiny says looking at the rear- view mirror, she see's Ford shake his head at her.  
"I mean she makes work easy." Destiny looks at Kim.  
"Your her best friend? She has a photo of you on her desk, now i wonder why you looked familiar." She says tapping her head, Voight and Kim joke with Destiny.

"So Ford you were in the Army?"

"Yeah I was Dawson, that's where I met Mouse and Rikki. Hey" Ford leans a bit closer to Antonio, only so he can hear him.  
"I'm really sorry about the passing of you other Detective. He sounded like a good man." Antonio gave him a sad smile, and a nod of thanks.

* * *

After 30 minutes stuck in traffic, they finally arrived at their location. Once Rikki pulled over Erin jumped out fast, Jay ignored her and kept looking out his window. Rikki told them to wait in here till her team were sorted.

"Well that was awkward." Hailey says to Jay

"Yeah, I just don't know what to say." Adam and Kevin jumped inside the car, Jay can see Erin standing at the back of Jake's car grabbing a gun.

"Man, those a flash." Adam says.  
"How was the ride?"

"You could cut the air with a knife." said Hailey. Rikki knocked on the hood of the car, all four jumping out.

"Ok, one of these 3 building are the main source of the drugs. 21st stick with the agents you rode with, make it clean and easy. Anyone who runs I suggest you shoot them in the leg unless they're shooting at you, do what you have to do. Please be safe."

Hailey and Jay followed the duo to the first house.

"You guys take front, we'll take the back. " Erin gave him a smile of acknowledgement.

Jay kicked the door down, him and Hailey made there way around the house. One of the doors down the long hallways opened and two suspects ran out.

"Movement heading for the back door, 2 suspects." he yells out hoping Erin and Rikki can hear him.

He sees the door open, the first suspect ran past Erin and made his way to the back fence. Rikki was not to far behind him and tackled him on the the grass, Erin waited till the second suspect ran out and smacked him in the head with a pot she found outside. The suspect fell backwards on to the kitchen floor, Jay made his way to Erin too help. When he got close to her he saw a scar on her stomach.

"I've got something down here." Hailey yells.

"Go on, we've got this." Erin says to him, putting the suspect in handcuffs. Jay makes his way down to the basement.

"Holy Crap, every drug..." Jay raises his gun when one of the side doors open, he slowly walks to it with Hailey behind him. When he opens it, he finds Kim and Antonio standing there.

"Chill it's just us."  
"Wow, a secret passageway. You should see our building, i'd say $150 million dollars worth of drugs."

Everyone besides Kevin and Adam were standing around in the basement looking at the drugs, Hailey found it odd that no one from Rikki's team were down in the basement. 2 minutes of no show from the FBI team they all made their way back upstairs to see where everyone was at. Rikki was talking quietly in the backyard, they managed to capture 6 people. Jay noticed something was wrong with Erin, she was shaking holding a bunch of papers.

Rikki looked up and saw them all heading towards her, Erin and Tina walked away heading towards the cars.

"What was that huh Rikki?" Hailey said  
"Thought we were suppose to work together."

"We are Upton. Come see for yourself." Rikki lead them to the third building.

"What was here?"

"We don't know, but they know who we are. These were taken in the last week and those ones on the side were taken recently. Seems like the dude down stairs was planning to send these to Mark."

"Why physical copies? Why not send them through email?"

"Guy is old school, we're lucky we stopped it. The photos were being mailed out tonight see." Rikki points to the orange envelope, she leaves the room. Jay looks at all the photos of the team, he picked up a bunch of photos. One was of Erin out on a run, the second one was Rikki out with her grandparents, the third was Mouse leaving Chicago Med.

"Something feels off." Hailey says looking around at the unit

"Why do you say that?" Antonio asks.

"It looks like photos have been ripped off the wall see." Pointing to the pins with pieces of paper

"Maybe the guy who took them, ripped them off."

"True, who found this room first?" Hailey faces Adam and Kevin.

"They did, we caught up to them but the door was jammed. You don't think."

"I don't know, it just feels off."

"I'll go talk to agent james and see." Hank says leaving the room.

* * *

 **WHAT WENT DOWN IN THE ROOM:**

Jake and Tina busted through the front doors and went straight for the second floor, leaving Kevin and Adam to check the basement and ground floor. Room by Room they cleared out, when they got to the end of the hallway one of the doors was locked and they could hear a voice behind it. Jake kicked down the door and launched himself at the dude trying to make his way out the window. When they entered the room, Tina notices straight away there teams photos are up on a board. Photos of her and her kids out at the park getting ice cream, the James siblings all together, Jamie, Destiny, Jessica, Ford and Mouse leaving the hospital a few days ago and Erin pushing the pram outside Voight's house.

"Crap Jake." Tina starts to tap him on the shoulder.

"No freaking way." Jake quickly put handcuffs on the guy.

"We need to get those photos off the wall." Tina points to the one of Erin and the Twins and her kids. She starts to rip them off the board.  
"These are more important than the others."

"Fair enough, what a way to tell your EX you had his kids."  
"Hey asshole, any more?" He shakes his head, Jake see's the suspect laptop open with more photos. Jake can hear Adam and Kevin walking up the stairs, he kicks the door in giving them enough time to clean up the mess.

"Hey James you up here?" Jake and Tina went through the room making sure it was all clear out.

"Yeah we're in here. Uh the uh.." Jake looks at Tina, she gives him the thumbs up.  
"The doors a bit jammed."

Kevin and Adam worked together to free the door, Tina shoved the photos into her vest once the door opened she made her way down the stairs with the suspect. Adam and Kevin walked over to the board looked carefully at the board.

"Is that you guys?"

"Yup, I'm just going to get Rikki and give these to her." Showing them the laptop and Camera, Adam gave him a thumbs up while looking through the photos.

Jake talks into his earpiece to notify the rest of the team.  
"We have a problem."

Everyone met out the back where Rikki and Erin captured there suspects.

"Spill Jake."

"We found these." Tina pulls the photos out of her vest.  
"Skippy over there was hired to take photos of us, here Erin we took all these down." Erin eyes grew wide when she saw the photo of the twins and her out. At Hanks, Mary and Joseph House, Waterfront etc..

"Son of a bitch." Jessica says.

"We've got his laptop and Camera too."

"Good job you two, did they see you take them?"

"Door was shut, but i don't know if they know."

"Shit, you guys talk. I need to sort them out." Rikki sees them walking towards her.

* * *

"Rikki can I talk to you please." said Hank

"Sure Sarg, what is it?"

"Can you explain to me what you guys took in that room."

"Come on Voight your a smart man, you saw that room. It's not the way she's suppose to tell him."

"Ok, What am I suppose to tell my team?"

"Convince them. It's not that hard." She says walking towards her car, Erin was standing by Jake on the phone.

Rikki sent the other agents in the office to clean up the building, gather information. Mouse and Jamie came down to collect the six suspests the caught. Erin swapped cars with Antonio and Kim.

"So your the famous Rikki James." said Kim

"Famous? I don't think so."

"I've heard a lot about you and your family." Antonio says  
"Huge fan."

"Hopefully good things, but Thank you." Rikki says laughing  
"i'm a fan of your sister Gabriela Dawson, I thought it was time that House 51 had a female firefighter."

"Well of course, your family has a high legacy in the FBI. Oh I think Gabby would like you, she just recently left Chicago.." Kim, Antonio and Rikki start to talk too each other.

"You ok Halstead?" Hailey says reaching for his hand, Rikki happened to in her Rear-view window and saw the touch.

"Yeah, it's been a long day I guess." He says.

"You guys hungry, we have a team dinner?" Rikki asks the car, Antonio is the first one to reply back to her. He can't because his kids are having dinner with him tonight and the boys and Hailey planned to go down to Mollys.

"No we're alright thank you." Jay says.

"Sure, I'll join." Kim says to Rikki and smiles and her.

Rikki drove them back to base, Jay waited till Fords car arrived. Only Hank was riding back with Ford, Jessica and Destiny.  
Jay was disappointed when she didn't show up, he walked straight towards the car and waited for Hailey.

* * *

Ford dropped Erin off at the hotel so she could head over to the James house, Laura had been a sick most of the day. Erin wanted to come home but Mary suggested for her to keep working and she had everything under control. Erin was happy to see her old team, she didn't understand why Adam was cold to her earlier. But being around Jay felt good, she felt safe but she knew he was hurt by her.

"Hey there's little ones." Hanks says walking towards the twins who were lying on the couch.

"Man, that raid tired me out. First day back after having leave for the last few days wooo." Rikki lifts her sweat shirt over her head, Erin notices the black/ blue bruises on the side of her ribs

"Still hurts Rik?"

"Yeah, but if i didn't go back today. The director was going to hand this case to Lang and he just a..."

"David Lang, your old boss?"  
"That asshole still around." Hank interrupts Rikki.

"Yup, i don't even know why he's here. Less talking about him, because he annoys me. How did you two think today went?"

"Good, i'll like the way you run things Rikki. I'm a bit more old school."

"I know Voight, i know the stories." Hank looks at Erin, but Rikki catches on.  
"Yes i know that story too, don't worry. What about you Erin?"

"It was good to see everyone, i missed it."

"I say we were lucky that Jake and Tina found that room before your team found it Voight."

"It was a close call. So when are you going to tell him Erin? You guys saw each other, i don't know if you talked today but I think this is a sign to tell him." Hank looks between her and Rikki

"I'll tell him tomorrow if I get a chance, but he's been distant lately."

"How would you feel if your former partner who you still love came back to town?" said Rikki.

"He doesn't love me, I'm sure that chapter is closed."

"He loves you, I could see it in her eyes."

"Maybe." Erin stands to rock Jonathan.

"Sir? You staying for dinner? My grandparents want to know." Pointing behind him, Mary was standing under the door frame trying to mimic something.

"Sure what's for dinner?"

"What is today? Wednesday, James traditional homemade nachos, burritos. The rest of our team will show up soon, they are not fans of Hotel food oh and Kim is coming too." Erin nodded like she knew Kim would say yes, if she had to tell someone else about the Twins it would be Kim. Hank left the two women in the room to talk. Erin knew Jay was at Molly's, she thought she about going down but it would be weird. That's not her team aymore.

"You sure you want to work this case?" Rikki asks.

"What kind of question is that? We're close to capturing that son of a bitch."

"That's my girl, is Jay normally like that? Quiet?"

"No, when I lost Nadia he made me feel better. I guess me being around put him back in that little hole he dug when i left, but i don't know."

Kim was bang on schedule she rung the bell, Erin got up and left the living room with the twins. Rikki opened the door and could tell Kim was excited to be here, she grabbed the Wine bottle from her hand and showed her the living room.

"You have a kid Rikki?" Kim looks around the living room, seeing baby toys spread out everywhere.

"No, she doesn't I do." Erin walks into the living room with the twins.  
"Twins." She watches Kim's face shift from a smile to a shocked look.

"Wow, uh anyone have wine? Think we have a long catch up." said Kim.

Rikki ran into the kitchen to grab her a glass, Kim sat and looked at Erin like a lost puppy. Rikki took the twins and left them.

Erin told her about that time she came to Chicago when she was 3 months, about her seeing Jay. Kim explained to her that he was working undercover, they cleared the air. Erin knew she was upset up her not telling her.

"You could of told me Linds, your like my bestie and sister. You were my role model when you worked with up stairs, I guess i'm disappointed you couldn't talk to me."

"I know that, I was scared."

"Is that why Rikki took that bullet?" Erin nodded she stood up and walked to grab them from Hank in the dining room.

"This is Jonathan and Laura." Kim looks at them, and her eyes start to fill up with tears.

"Hi babies, Erin i'm proud of you." Kim reaches out to grab Jonathan.  
"I'm your Auntie Kim."

Kim and Erin sat there with the twins and caught up with life, work and how things changed after she left.


	19. Chapter 19

Down at Mollys:

"Well today was very interesting." Hailey hands the boys a beer each.

"You don't say, this FBI team is different from others I've seen. They're more onto it, the way Rikki has everything sorted in that office space is" Adam Whistles  
"Top notch, I must say I thought she was going to be a little bitch from hell but man she has her shit sorted."

"Yeah, I take my comments back about her. Never Judge a book by it's cover. Jay how did you think it went today?" Hailey looks over to Jay.

"It was good." Jay shrugged

"It was uh ah good to see Erin." Kevin says

"Yeah it was." Jay looks around the bar and sees Will arriving with a couple of other doctors.  
"Excuse me guys." Jay left the table.

"He's not in the right headspace."

"No Shit Ruzek, we can't have another breakdown. Did Burgess actually go to dinner with them?"

"uh huh, I know she's been missing linds a lot."

"So little bro, how was work today?" said Will

"Erin's back." Will choked on his drink, coughing loud. Jay looked down at his hands blankly.

"How you doing?"

"I'm good, i don't know what to say. It's good to see her, but yeah I just don't know."

"Where is she staying?"

"Hotel, or with Voight."

"She back for good?"

Jay shrugged his shoulders taking a sip.

"I don't know, but i know i can't go through that pain again. Her leaving."  
"You were working a few nights ago, did she come in by any chance?"

"Not that I saw, i dealt with a few FBI agents a few nights back. One of them had a fractured Rib while the rest had swollen faces, looked like a raid gone wrong." Jay reaches for his phone and shows him a photo of the FBI team he found in the office earlier.

"Yeah they were all there, except for Erin and that chick."

"Rikki James, her and Erin are like this." Jay crosses his fingers.

"Well little brother, she's here I guess you guys need to talk."

* * *

The next day Rikki and the team arrived to work around 6AM, when they pulled up to the gates Antonio, Kim and Hank were already waiting for them in there cars. Rikki jumps out of the car and heads over to them, Jake and the others all drive straight through.

"Morning, didn't expect to see you guys here this early." said Rikki.

"Those photos we found yesterday change things James, what's your plan?" Antonio asks, she slowly nodded her head at him.

"I don't know yet Dawson, let's go inside before I freeze to death." Rikki watched them drive infront of her as she walked to the sheltered area.  
"What time are the others showing up?"

"Who knows they went out last night, but i'm guessing normal time." said Kim. They walked passed the intergotation rooms, Harrison Williams, the photographer they caught and the 6 suspects were all sleeping. When they reached the top floor of the 2 storey building, the night shift team were busy with other cases.

"I'm just going to tell the night crew to head back to the hotel." Rikki made her way to them, one of the agents handed her a folder.  
"Since this will be your guys official first day in the bullpen, i've place you all next to one of my team members. Dawson you'll be with Ford and Kim you'll sit next to Destiny. And Voight you'll be with me." Ford and Destiny waited for the the pair and showed them to there desks, Kim was amazed at the high tech stuff they had.

Erin knew it was a bad idea to wait for Mike this morning, she never liked being late to work ever since she started working with the FBI. Mike couldn't find his 'favourite' pair of jeans, Rikki made the whole NY team move out of the hotel late last night to her parents place. Erin saw Kim and Antonio laughing at something, she missed seeing stuff like this.

"Dang Linds, FBI must of changed you. You never use to get up this early." He jokes.

"Trust me Antonio, New York has changed me."

"Yeah how was New York we haven't really caught up properly."

"It was good, different, fast pace. I like it. I'm uh sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving."

"Ha, Don't worry about it. You had to do what was best for you." He stands up.  
"I'm proud of you, you needed to get out of here." Antonio hugs her.

"Man I miss this." She laughs.

"Don't you mean me? Because you could of had all of this."

"Oh shut up, hey Kim i bought you some of Mary famous cheesecake from last night." Erin points to the container on her desk.

"Oh thank god, I felt embarrassed eating slices. She is an amazing baker, Platt would love her."

"How is Platt?" The three move from the desk space to the kitchen, she knew there was more stuff to catch up on.

 _A few hours later..._

"Shit are we late or something?" Adam points to Hanks and Antonio cars.

"I don't think so, we said 9 right?" said Kevin looking at the other 3 sitting in the car, all of them nodded. When they exited the car, Kevin remembered the hand scanner Ford and Destiny used yesterday. Adam placed his hand over it for a few seconds then tried opening the door, he tried it a few more times before he got frustrated with it.

"So how the hell do we get into here." said Adam.

"Let me guess you guys forgot to grab your ID badges yesterday after the raid." They all turned around to see Mike standing to the side having a smoke.

"We have badges to the building?" said Kevin.

"Uh huh.." He flicks his smoke out.  
"Since we don't have a print of your hand, we got you badges. But your team's been here since 6, let's go big day ahead."

"6? What The Fu..." Adam Whispers to Hailey as they walk up the stairs to the bullpen, they saw Antonio and Kim busy working on the computers not bothered to look up at them. Mike walks over to grab Rikki from her office, Jay could tell she was stressed about something Hank walked out with her.

"Morning, you'll sit and work with one of my agents. So uh Upton and Walker, Ruzek and Rays, Kevin your with Jake and Halstead you have Mike. No problems?" They stood around staring at her blankly, she got straight to the point.  
"Good, we'll have team brief in say about 10 minutes." Hank nodded at his team, he left them and made his way back to Rikki office. Jay looked around to see where Mike was based, but the bullpen was almost full with other agents he had never seen. He looked around the bullpen and saw Erin in the kitchen staring out the window, she had her hair tied up in a high ponytail and she was wearing her favourite leather Jacket.

"Hey Halstead, Over here." Mike put his hand up in the air, Jay slowly walked towards him.  
"Quick desk tour, Computer, Phone, File Cabinet on the side. Under the last draw is a hidden compartment, guns or booze can fit. I'm looking forward to working with you."

"Same goes to you James, I've read a lot about your parents work in the community."

"They loved this city but, anyway feel free to ask any questions if your unsure about stuff." Jay watched as Mike looked at Erin and smirked.  
"I'm just going to get a coffee." Mike walks off.

"Actually I have one" Mike turned back to face Jay.  
"Are you and ah uh Erin a thing?"

"A thing huh, What no, no? I'm Gay." Jay felt stupid, he didn't know where the question came from. It shouldn't matter to him if she was seeing anyone.

"Sorry didn't mean to.."

"Na, don't worry about. Like I told Linds when she first started with us, I don't tell people I'm gay straight away. Unless I like them." Jay started to blush a bit.  
"Not in that kind of way Halstead, your attractive and that but not my type." He laughed and shook Jays hand. Jay smiled and sat at his desk, since pairing up with the FBI it wasn't so bad. Kevin and Jake were both mucking around on the other side of the building, Hailey and Jessica were focused on some file they were given. Jay's eyes focused back on Erin walking past Kim, she walked over to the board. Jay thought it was the perfect time to finally talk to her.

"Jay." Adam yelled, Jay waited for him near Haileys desk.

"How's your new partner?"

"Good, Good. And uh yours?" Jay looked over his shoulder checking to see if Erin was still at the board.

"She cool and all, anyway remember Rachel? Hannah's friend, she's asking if you guys want to go on another date." Jay eyes grew wide, he didn't know if anyone heard them.

"i don't know Adam." He whispered.

"Ok, Any reasons why?" Jay shrugged  
"What happens when she goes back to New York?"

"Then she leaves ok.." Jay sees Hailey in the corner of his eye.

"Look your guys big mouths need to shut it."  
"If I can hear you from my desk, are you sure they all can't hear you. This is the FBI after all." Jay shook his head and left to go to Erin, but when he looked at the board she was in Rikki office. Maybe next time he thought to himself.

"Ok turn to face this direction." Rikki and Hank are standing outside her office.  
"You all saw the scene of the 3rd building, this changes everything. The night shift crew were able to run some records and figure out what our photographer's name is. Donnie Lewis, dude has a fair amount of convictions against him attempt murder, fraud, stalking and unpaid parking tickets. Donnie and the other six suspects won't talk, they have an hour before I go in and start breaking bones."

"Breaking bones?"

"You know what y'all do down in the cage you have? It's like that."  
"Since we don't know if any of our photos are out there, my team you are all benched which means office work. YAAAAY." The NY FBI team all moaned and complained under their breath.  
"Intelligence Unit, you'll be going undercover with me."

"What's the undercover gig?" said Erin

"Last night while we were moving from the hotel to my parents place, I got a call from Mark he wanted me to be at a event tonight at The Ritz-Carlton Hotel. He wants potential investors in the drug business."

"Wait, are you out of your freaking mind?" Mike stood up.  
"You don't even know if the photos are out, and now your meeting this guy?" Rikki knew Mike would do this, she didn't have time for it.

"Look little brother go cool off in my office, you too Jake." Jake and Mike started to bicker at each other.

"Agents Jacob Hast, Robert Carter, Theresa Marino, Issac Daniel and _Taylor Lawson_ I need eyes around the area at all times. Make sure your snipers are all ready, any threat you know the drill."  
"Right, Halstead, Dawson and Burgess you guys have nice clothes?"

"Nice Clothes?"

"Fancy Dress, High end suits?" They all nodded  
"Good wear that, you guys need to look the part as investors."

"Ruzek and Atwater i managed to pull a few straws and get you guys my security for the night. Mark normally sends out his own men, but I had to persuade very well. Hailey and Hank just blend in the crowd with everyone anything out of the ordinary inform your unit then my team..."

"I'm coming." Erin says cutting Rikki off.

"The hell you are linds, you heard me."

"I know, you can't go without back up James."

"Who said about going in without no backup?" Rikki and Jay could easily tell Erin was pissed off, she made that look.  
"My office now Agent Lindsay." Erin rolled her eyes and made her way to Mike & Jake.  
"Everyone else who I haven't benched, hang outside incase stuff go down. So yeah Excuse me while I go deal with them."

"You three, whats the deal?"

"The deal, basically sis your walking into a place blindsided, what if something bad happens in there? We didn't even do a sweep of the place." said Mike.

"That's a thing i'll have to gamble Mike. If it turns into Shit, one death isn't that bad."

"Don't talk like that." Mike shakes his head at Rikki.

"You three stay here no matter what, I suggest Erin and Jake you call Grandma and Grandpa and see if they can watch the twins and Tyrell for a few hours. I told Tina before the brief I didn't want her to work all night, same goes to you two but uh Taylor's coming in tonight to help Jake."

"Your having my baby mama out there."

"She'll be out on the roof with my old LA friends. She wanted to come back to work." Rikki looked down at her watch, time was ticking for them.

* * *

9:45 am, every agent and detective in the building went down to the interrogation room to see if any of the criminals would talk, none of them would crack. The only woman suspect was close to cracking, but she didn't trust anyone.  
Everyone in the building sat in the bullpen watching the TV's.

"Stuff this, Erin and I will take Donnie. He'll talk. You guys stay up here." Erin locked up her gun in her desk, before walking down the stairs to the interrogation room.

"You ready Linds?" Erin nodded, walking through the door first and sitting down across from Donnie.

"Look bitches, I said I want my lawyer present."  
"Aren't you a pretty lady huh, look at those dimples they're more beautiful in person than on a photo." Donnie leans closer to Erin, but Rikki came from the side and punched him in the face.

"Donnie, you need to stop hitting on woman like that. It's gross. We're here to talk."

"You stupid bitch." He spat at her, Rikki kicked his chair over.

"Whoops sorry pal." Helping him up and handcuffing him to the table.

"Look Donnie, tell us why you took photos of us." Erin asks.

"No why would I do that? How are your kids." Erin tried to calm herself she stood up and punched him the nose.  
"Your crazy lad..."

"I'm Crazy?" Erin grabs him by the collar  
"How would you feel if there were photos of your kids blasted on the wall huh? You messed with the wrong bitch." Rikki patted Erin shoulder to calm down. Rikki leaned on the table staring at him.

"Come on Donnie, we can beat your ass up all day. We don't have time, tell us who paid you to send those to Mark Diego."

"Like i've said to you and the other agents, I want my lawyer." Rikki walked out of the room.  
"Where the hell has she gone?" Erin looked up at the camera, she was quite relieved Mouse turned off the sound in the room.

Rikki and Hank walked back into the room 10 minutes placed a tool box on the table she slowly pulled the hammer out.

"Patience is running thin dude, you don't start talking I'm going to break your fingers."

"You wouldn't?"

"Are you sure about that?" Erin asks him

"Calling both your bluf..." Erin grabs the hammer off Rikki and smashes his fingers.  
"AHHHHH YOU BIT...AHHHH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY."

"You crossed the wrong line, you messed with me and my family." Erin leaned over towards him.  
"I can keep going."

"No, No I'll talk."

"That's a boy" Hanks says

"It was some guy named Toby."

"Toby?"

"Yeah, white boy, 6ft, kind of chubby."

"Did he look like this?" Rikki pulled a photo out from a file.

"Yeah, except he has black hair. Paid me $25,000 to follow you all, he wanted me to send them to Mark so he could put a bounty on your heads. Revenge for his brother or something guy was high as a kite."

"Does anyone else know about the photos?"

"Yeah, my assistant Nathan Brown. I don't know if he has a copy of the photos but he was with me before you busted through my doors."

"Where is Nathan now?"

"I don't know, he comes if I call him."

"Ok, Hank will you do the honors. Erin you need to leave, go get some fresh air."

Erin didn't need to be told twice about leaving, she ran up the stairs. When she walked in she could see her old unit staring at her in shock, she told Mouse and the James brothers she was heading outside for some fresh air. She walked down the stairs looking into the interrogation room one more time, she was going to find Toby no matter what.

"Hey Erin, Erin?" She turns and sees Jay walking after her.  
"Where are you going?"

"I don't know, a walk. Get me something to eat?"

"Sure that's the best option?" She could hear the concern in his voice.

"yeah i'll be fine."

"Is it ok if i tag along?" She shrugged

Jay grabbed them a table at the diner down the road, she quickly went to the bathroom to freshen up she sat across from him. They both were avoiding each others eye contact.

"So." They both say

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Erin

"No, my fault. Uh you go first."

"I'm sorry Jay." She looks at him.  
"I'm sorry for leaving you like that, I should of said Goodbye. We we're partners, I also should of had your back. You were going through something and I left you."

"It was hard ah uh hard time to go through, I had the support of everyone. But Being Honest Erin i needed you." He looked up her, for the first time in a while she could tell he was in pain.  
"Why didn't you answer my calls when you left?"

"If I heard your voice I'd never want to leave, I needed a fresh start. Remember Agent Spencer from the New York FBI terrorists team she offered me a deal and..."

"What was the deal?"

"Bunny freedom for me joining them, but then Rikki replaced Spencer and kept me."

"Wait, Wait, WAIT. You signed onto the FBI for Bunny freedom? You do know she shot him right?"

"Yes Jay I know, but she still my mom."

"She wasn't a mom to you Erin. She was a horrible person who always dragged you down. I can't believe it." Erin knew Jay well, she could tell he was getting annoyed.

"It's not like I had anything here anyway. My job was over, everything was falling apart."

"You had me Erin."

"No I didn't Jay, we were done when you walked out of our apartment."

"That's a regret, I deal with everyday."

"We should of listened to Voight from the start." That was a stab to Jay's heart and Erin knew it. She felt her eyes fill up with water.  
"I'm sorry I should go." Erin stands up to leave, Jay reaches for her arm.

"Please stay Er."

"I have to go Jay, I really wanted to talk too you about something else."

"Then let's talk now." Jay said with a sad smile.

"Not now, we're too emotional you angry and im just stressed. I'll see you back at the office." Erin quickly walks out of the diner, Jay hated how he knew her so well. He ran after he, she walked faster than he remembered.

"What are you doing Jay?" Jay stood in front of her and pulled her into a hug, she was tensed. But after a while she loosened up, minutes went by and Erin felt like she was home.

"Is it all out of your system?" she nodded. She took her glasses off and he saw her red puffy eyes.  
"Do you still want to ta.." Jay's phone rung, he looked at it.

"Answer it, might be your girlfriend."

"I don't have one?"

"Are you sure, look actually I don't care." She pulls away from him.

"Erin, Erin, Eri..Yeah?" He answers his phone, it was Voight.

"Halstead where are you two?"

"We're coming back." Jay kept a distance behind Erin as they walked back to the office. When they arrived everyone was busy, he watched as Erin joined Kim and Destiny at their desks.

 **2PM:** The unit were sent home to be get ready for tonight, Adam and Kevin wanted to get a quick nap in, Hailey and Kim went to get there hair done. Antonio and Jay went back to the district to catch up on their own paperwork. Jay had no time for Platt questions, he ran up and down the stairs as fast as he could.

 **8PM:** Rikki met everyone outside the alleyway going over the plan with them multiple times, Rikki's dress was long enough she wore her favourite pair of sneakers. The building had there own security waiting for to pat them down, when one of the security guards touched Rikki she swiped his hand away. The penthouse area was filled with dealers and investors, Intelligence unit didn't like it all. Kevin and Adam backed away from the rest of the group and looked around.

"Hey have you talked to Erin today?" Jay asks Kim, who was ordering drinks.

"Yeah, why?"

"She wanted to talk to me about something, I was just wondering if you knew what it was?" Kims eyes grew wide slowly.  
"I uh, ah don't know" She could see Rikki shaking her head.

"Hey Halstead." Rikki calls him over.  
"You stick with me tonight ok?" Rikki links her arm through his as they made there way through the packed crowd, the people in in the room were all

"Is that what its like being an investor in a illegal company."

"Uh huh, this is just the normal for the FBI."

"Tell me about it?"

"What the FBI? or the arrests?"

"Both I guess."

"The FBI is an interesting place, it more a political playing ground. Anyway how did you become a cop?"

* * *

Erin and Tina watched from the bullpen as Jay and Rikki were conversating, Jake and Mike were watching the snipers team, Jamie, Jessica, Destiny, Ford were all to busy playing cards.

"Look bro, Taylor will be ok. She's up there with the best sniper team in the world." Mike says to the older James.

"i know, she's my baby mama. I'm going to ask her to Marry me tomorrow."

"What?" Mike dropped his food on his desk.

"You heard me, don't tell Rikki I told you before her. But when you've finally found the one. You don't want to let them go, if that make sense."

"Yeah it does." Erin faces Jake. Erin saw a Car pulling up in the parking garage.  
"Wooooow, is that Toby arriving?" The pair watch as he jumps out of the car, walking around like a prick.

"Call Rikki. Have the other agents arrived yet?"

"It's not working, something is cutting off the signal." said Mouse. Another Car pulls up soon after.  
"Is that Charles how the fuck did he get out?"

"I don't like this."  
"I'm going. Anyone else?" Everyone rose there hand.

* * *

 **A/N Sorry if this sounds terrible, i tried my best. Work been busy, but I hope everyone has a blessed day/night.**


	20. Chapter 20

Jay learnt a lot about Rikki, her past, how her and Mouse were placed in the same station overseas she even talked about her parents disappearance. He could see why Mouse and Erin liked Rikki. She was in fact the real deal. Jay checked his phone and saw missed calls and texts from Rachel.

"We Ready?" Rikki says to the detectives. Jay places his phone back in his pocket, then straightens his blazer.

Mark stood out, he had Security lurking around him as he pushed his way to them outside, he was smaller in person.

"Ah Mikayla Shaw, long time no see." Rikki walks forward to hug him, Adam and Kevin couldn't help but laugh at the face she made.

"You too Mark. These are a few investors i think you'll like Jason, Sasha and.."

"Ryan." Jay steps forward to shake his hand, Mark looks at him.

"Nice to meet you all, i'm just going to make a few more rounds to other investors but i think..." Rikki stands behind Mark and rolls her eyes at them, she looks around to see if anyone who was on the FBI radar was here. But one person stood out. Erin.  
"Shit." She says under her breathe, Mark turns to face her.  
"Sorry, you were saying?" Mark carried on with his conversation, Rikki looks back at Erin and sees her and Hank arguing in the corner of the room.

"But that's all for now, but uh I have to go so I'll find you later Mikayla."

Erin, Hailey and Hank made there way out to the group outside, she was dressed in a red jumpsuit suit, that showed off her toned shoulders. Her light curls dangled. Jay could feel his cheeks burn up. She still knew how to pull it off he thought to himself.

"What the hell did I say Erin." Rikki said with a stern tone.

"Stay in the bullpen, but we have a problem. We've been trying to get in contact with you and the sniper team, Toby and Charles are down stairs."

"Charles as in Charles Cross?"  
"How did that happen? He was locked up in a high state prison in Chicago...Shit. Where's everyone else?"

"Tina, D, Ford and Jess are inside blending, Mike and Jake went to go check on the sniper team."

Mark sent one of his security guards to grab Rikki, she asked for another minute but he grabbed her by the arm.

"Geez dude i'm coming god!" Erin watched Rikki join Mark, she looked back at her old team and felt a bit awkward standing there.

"So uh, I'm going to the bar. Anybody want a drink? Or anything..." Kim looked around at everyone and no one said anything, she was about to volunteer till..

"Uh yeah, i'll come with you." said Jay.

The former partners walked in together, but since the room was crowded Jay ended up walking behind her. He couldn't help but admire her from behind, she found two empty stools and order him a Whisky and her a water.

"I'm sorry i snapped at you earlier today, about you having a girlfriend. It uh none of my business." she says

"Hey it's ok, for you information i don't have a girlfriend."  
"But I have been on a date." She nodded slowly at him.

"Scrabble your ice breaker?" She smiles at him.

"No, Not in that kind of way. Scrabble was kind of a game I retired years ago. Are you not drinking?" He smiles back at her.

Erin didn't think that bit through properly, what was she supposed to say? No because I recently had our kids a few months ago and I'm still breastfeeding...

"No, kind of gave that up when I started work with the..." She looks at him.

"Got ya, How is your new team and uh partner?"

"Don't worry Halstead." She raised an eyebrow at him.  
"no one can replace you if that's what your worried about. But it uh good. Fresh start." Erin looks around the crowd, while Erin looked around the room Jay looked at her face he could see the light bruises covered under her face. Erin caught him looking, but Jay tried to play it off.

"How long you in town for?" He asks.

"When we've wrapped up this case." She takes a sip from her glass.  
"But i'll see how things play here, and might stay for a bit longer."

"That's good." It was now Jay's turn to scan the crowd, one person specifically stood out. He was carrying a yellow file.  
"Nathan Brown." He motions his head to the door, Erin looks at him then looks back at Jay.

"How about for old time sake huh?" She chugs the rest of her water. Erin hopped off the stool, and made her way to Nathan. She picked one of the Champagne glasses off the trays and bumped into Nathan, causing her to spill the drink on him. He dropped the file on the ground.

"Whoops, sorry about my wife man." Jay says handing Nathan napkins. Hardly any attention was on the trio. Erin stood up to face, Nathan eyes lit up with panic.

"FBI Nathan Brown." She reveals her badge that was tucked in her dress.  
"Don't make a scene or else." She says quietly, he nods and follows her outside of the room. Kevin and Adam found a spare room earlier in the night.

"Where you been Nathan?"

"At home." He shrugs  
"I'm guessing you set Donnie up." Jay nods at him.

"Is this the only copy?" Jay points to the file.

"Uh, yeah. Well no. I gave one to Toby and his posses before I came up here, I'm suppose to give this to Mark..."

"Where's Toby now?" Jay said.

Rikki enters the room, out of breathe.

"Erin, you need to get out of here." She says  
"Back up team been hit, so I need you lot and the rest to get out of here and head for the extraction point. Hank has Mark so take him with y'all." Rikki quickly walks back out to the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Erin runs after her.

"I'm staying. I'll be fine, let me just get a bit more information."  
"Look after those twins for me." She whispers, walking back to the main room. Erin stood there frozen for a few seconds, she took one step forward before a pair of hands grabbed her from behind.

"Let's go Erin." said Jay.

* * *

 **RIKKI POV:**

Rikki stood next to Mark while she listen to him talk and talk, she saw Hank standing a few feet from her watching her back. She turned back to the bar and saw Jay and Erin casually talking, she smiled stupidly at them. She knew Erin was still in love with him. She sees Nathan walking in like a an asshole with a file, she sees Jay and Erin move onto him. Mark's phone starts to ring and Rikki looks down at the caller I.D.

 **TOBY YOUNG**

Rikki waited for a bit, then followed Mark outside, it was just them two.

"Yeah?"  
"What photos?... uh huh. Ok let me check my messages." She sees her ID photo pop up in the window reflection.

"Shit... Hey Mark." Rikki pulled her badge out from her chest area, then shoes him her gun that was strapped to her thigh.  
"FBI don't make a scene." She saw Mark's face drop.

"Son of a bitch, i should of known it was you. You looked familiar at first, what's your real name? It's obviously not Mikayla."

"Rikki James ."

"uh Rikki James... Julia James daughter."

"How do you know my mothers name?"

"Sweetie, who do you think took her and her team out." He said with a boyish smirk. Rikki started to walk towards him till hank pulled her.

"Leave it Kid, i'll take him down to the district."

"Let me give my lawyer a call first..." Hank walks up to him and snatches his phone off him, then throwing off the building.

"What Lawyer huh punk?" Hank shows him his gun and badge strapped on his hip.  
"Let's not be difficult."

"Whatever you say pops, hey your team you were suppose to have posted outside in 20 minutes. BOOOM" said Mark. Rikki looked at him confused, she checked her phone Lang was trying to get a hold of her.

 _Rikki, would you call me please. We've had reports of your old team been hit by a group.3 miles from downtown._

 _It's not looking good Rikki. CALL ME ASAP.  
_ _-Lang._

"Shit, Hank would you deal with him. I need to tell Linds and the rest to get out of here." Hank and Mark left through one of the side doors, Mark Security were too busy talking to other women inside.

Rikki walked past her team, she knew they were watching her movement. She signaled with her hands 4...1.  
4.1 to the NY team was there emergency singal to get out, Antonio and Kim were ushered with the team. Once Rikki found Erin and Jay, she went back into the room with the dealers and investors. She waited and waited till something big happened, she was about to leave when Toby walked in. He made his way to the center of the room.

"Welcome dealers and investors to the Young drug business, before we can officially start. Call everyone you know, i'm putting a bounty on these fellow agents. They're in Chicago somewhere." Behind Mike photos of Rikki and Erin ID photos were appeared on the TV.  
"Agent James and Lindsay are responsible for the arrest of my brother Luke, $250,000 award for there capture..."

Rikki tensed up when she saw the photos of her Erin up, she kept her head down and made her way to the elevator, once she got there she pressed impatiently.

"Come on you bastard." She kept pressing it, seconds later it arrived. When the doors someone spoke from behind her.

"Ah Rikki, all of a sudden you're leaving?" She turn to face the person. Charles. He smirked before hitting her in the head with a gun.

* * *

Outside Everyone made there way to the extraction point, Erin could see Jake and Mike pacing up and down with Mouse. Erin ran over to them.

"What's up with you two?"

"Sniper team weren't there, Where's Rik?" Mike asked.

"She stayed behind?"

"By herself are you freaking serious Linds?" Mike took a step towards her, which caused Jay to do the same.  
"Chill out Halstead." He rolled his eyes.

The group hear a loud ruckus coming across the road, 10 cars and a Van were parked outside the Hotel. Mouse started to take photos of people entering the cars. Charles and Toby walk out with a bunch of females around them, Rikki was being carried on a guard shoulder then shoved into the Van. When the Van doors opened, the sniper team were all sitting in there.

"Holy shit, is that. Shit." Jake starts to make his way to the cars, Kevin grabs him but has to put up a fight.

"No Jake." said Kevin waiting for the area to be clear.

"That's my sister... She shouldn't have been left by herself. And Taylor oh god noo.."  
"What's the plan Erin?"

"Me, shouldn't whoever is second in charge make that call?" She looks at them.

"It's you kid." Hank says.

Erin was in disbelief, Rikki never talked to her about this. She didn't like this kind of stress placed on her, she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Ok well Let's meet back at base, we'll go from there. Tina go home, Jake do the same. That's an order. I have to stop somewhere first so, Mouse see if you can track the cars or Van."

Erin left her old team standing there, while the NY team ran to there cars.

"Hank would you please sort out your team." She yelled as she jumped into the car.  
Erin promised herself earlier in the day she wouldn't do this. But it was Rikki someone who took her in, became her friend, looked after her. Erin was on her way home to get dressed into something more comfortable, and pump more milk for the twins. It was going to be a long night.

Hank and the unit stood there amazed by Erin.

"You heard her, go home get changed. Be back at there base in 20."

Jay, Hailey and Kim rode back to each others places to get ready.

"That was a different Lindsay we saw today huh." Hailey says.  
"Wonder where she had to go too, huh?"

"To the James property, I'm guessing." said Kim

"Thought they were staying at a hotel." Hailey replies back.

"Well yeah, she..uh..ah...probably had to go tell Rikkis grandparents what happened."  
"Jay you ok?" Kim looked at Jay, he was concentrating on the view outside.

"Yeah, just thinking. That was a different Erin we saw."

"You know, things have changed since she's left like her having a..." Kim stops to finish her sentence realizing what she's going to say next.

"Having a what?" He turns around to face her, Kim felt like something was stuck in her throat.

"A...a breakdown."

"What Kim?"

"When she left here, she went through a rough patch the first few week she left here. She found a dealer in New York, bought a crap load of drugs. Benson came home one day and found them, well she didn't Noah did. Erin described her experience leaving here lonely..."

"She told you this?"

"Yeah, last night.. I'm sure she'll open up to you soon Jay."

Erin and Mike were the last one to arrive back to the base, the whole bullpen was filled with everyone working at their desks. Erin made her way to Rikki office, a knock on the door gave her a fright.

"Hey Hank, Any word on the team that was hit?"

"Will says, 4 of them didn't make it. The other 11 have a few injuries, some with broken bones. Anyway how are you kid?"

"I'm good, Just a bit stressed.

"You're doing fine kid. i'm proud of you, you know." He hugs her, and she wraps her arms around the man she considered her father.

"I hope so, but it's just been rough. I need to talk to Jay about the twins." He smiles at her, Mouse knocks on the window.

"What we got?"

"So far, I have a track on the cars and Van. But it's going to take a while for me to get into the city surveillance, it's like Chicago finally upgraded."

"Ok, we'll I don't think we need everyone working. We'll take turns, Hank, Kim, Destiny, Jessica and Adam you guys go have the first shift for sleep. Mike, Ford, Antonio, Kevin and Jamie you guys go down to Med and check on the team get statements. Jay and Hailey we'll help Mouse."

Everyone left the bullpen, it was just the 4 of them. Erin pulled up a chair next to Mouse and grabbed a bunch of files and split it with Hailey and Jay who sat on the other side of the bullpen.

* * *

 **A/N Thank you for the reviews and messages, y'all are the bomb. Have a goodnight.**


	21. Chapter 21

4 hours they had been tracking the cars and van, still nothing was showing up. Mouse was getting frustrated which didn't help anyone, Erin knew the whole NY team were in a mood. Mike's mood was the type Erin couldn't stand, she knew he was angry but him sulking around the bullpen didn't help. Ford and Jamie had to make a trip to Evanston to deliver the news to one of the agents that was Killed. Erin looked across the bullpen and saw her old unit working hard as ever, she seen how Hailey and Jay interacted. They were joking around, having small banters it was all the little things they use to do. Jay's eyes met Erin's she could see the worried look in his eyes, she smiled and made her way to them.

"Hey uh guys, you can go get some sleep."  
"Mouse and Mike you staying here or..."

Mouse looked over to Mike, who just frowned at his computer screen.

"Think we'll head back to the house, i'll wake the others when we arrive."

"No don't do that, let them have there rest. I'll see you two in a few hours." Erin waited till Mike and Mouse left, she turns to face Antonio, Kevin, Hailey and Jay.  
"You guys can go home if you want or stay here. It's up to you." Erin makes her way back to Mouse desk to grab her laptop.

"Is anyone going to wake them up?" Hailey points to the remaining of the unit who were still sleeping. Erin sighed real loud, she put her laptop and paperwork in Rikki's office.

"Yeah, I will." Erin walks over to Kim and gently shakes her.

"Hey Kim." She whispers, Kim groans.  
"Kim... Kim..." Erin pouts and makes her way to the bullpen.

"She's dead asleep so i'll leave her, but i suggest you guys get some rest." Erin picks up her reading glasses, and heads towards Rikki's office.

Jay looked at Hailey then looked back at Erin, he didn't know what to do. Hailey could see him hesitating so she gave him a little push towards the office. He straightened up his postured and knocked on the door.

"You not going for a sleep?"

"No as much as I love my sleep, I need to keep working." She says to him, not taking her eyes off the computer screen.

"Are you hungry?" Jay asks but erin doesn't reply till he coughs.

"Sorry?" She looks up from the screen.

"Are you Hungry? I can order us some food."

"Sounds good Halstead, but I told you to get some sleep. If i get hungry I can walk over to the kitch..."

"Spring Rolls, Fried Rice?" Jay says to her with a smile on his face, Erin saw no point in arguing she nods and watches him disappear back to the desk he was working on. He comes back in with the files and lays them out on the coffee table. Jay made himself comfortable in the office.

"Anything on the photo IDs?"

"Nope not yet, Anything popping up?"

"Nope, which is strange. One of the City Cameras is like in some kind of loop see." She stands up from behind the des joins Jay on the couch. When she hands him the laptop she feels her hand touch his, it sends a weird jolt in her body.

"Uhh See, at the back the same guy keeps walking in the frame. But the cars that come through are all different, which is weird. I would call Mouse, but he's been working non stop and needs a bit of a break."

"I see, I'm sure it's not that hard. Hey you help me and I'll help you." He looks at her, but she couldn't help but blush.

"Ok i see what your doing Halstead, your eyes are making that weird thing when you want something. I'm not paying for the take-outs." Erin said with a beaming smile.

"You caught me ok Er, no but in a serious matter here you do my lot and i can do yours. See how it goes?" She nods, handing her laptop over to him.

Jay watched as Erin stood up to sit on the other side of the coffee table, she got straight into work. Jay saw a different Erin, and it was good she was more focused, more organized (not saying that she was in the first place) and more calm when it came to being under pressure. Jay knew he sucked at anything with codes, but he wanted to help Erin.

Half n hour later there food arrived and Erin eyes lit up, she was starving before but she was waiting till she got back Rikki's parents house.

"Here" He hands her a box

"Thanks."

"So uh, Kim was telling me in the car about you having a breakdown when you arrived in New York." She stares blankly at her food.

"Mmhmm, let's not talk about it..."

"Don't do that, you need to stop building up a wall. You can talk to me Erin."

"I'm not Jay, it's just something I'm not proud of." She looked over at him.  
"After I left here, I was a mess leaving yo..everyone behind. New City, New work life, New friends it was hard being the new kid. Bunny's case ended up following me, it was stressful. She found me and wouldn't leave me alone. So... I felt like I was hitting rock bottom again."

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"I already told you why?"

"No I think you said that just to shut me up." Erin shakes her head, she lost her appetite.

"I said what I said, I was on the bridge that night. I had a choice to make, leave everything toxic in my life behind and get a fresh start or stay here jobless and beating myself up."

"I'm a toxic part in you life?" Jay says in disbelief, Erin shakes her head.

"If I never left for New York. Bunny would still be around no matter what, i'd be out of a job for a year, you and me who kn.." Erin felt like she was having a panic attack, and Jay knew she was. Erin kept pacing up and down the room shaking her hands.

"Hey, Hey, Hey shhhhh." Jay says holding her still.

"Just don't Jay, it's going to be hard enough when I leave. You can't go through what you went through again." Erin mumbles against his chest, Jay walked them over to the couch. Erin laid her head against his shoulders as she wiped her tears, they both sat there in silence. Erin shut her eyes, she felt safe.

Jay had been looking around the bland office for 10 minutes, he went to move forward to grab his phone but felt Erin's dead weight on him. He smiled at her, he grabbed her head and laid it down on one of the pillows and chucked a blanket over her. Erin was snoring softly. Jay looked around the office looking for his phone, he moved the mugshots photos into a pile and knocked a phone off. Him and Erin both had the same one, Jay clicked on the home button to check if it was His. It was hers. Her wallpaper was a photo of her holding two babies in the middle of an apartment. Her smile stood out, it was the happiest he had seen her in a long time.

* * *

Erin was woken up by the sun light coming from the window, shit she fell asleep. She went to search for her phone, it wasn't on her. She stood up and looked by the desks, it was on the charger. Crap Jay. Erin ran out of the office and found her old unit working at their desks.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Adam says with a smirk. Typical Adam Erin thought to herself.

"You guys should've woken me up."

"We could say the same kid, you didn't wake us up last night." said Hank.

"I tried, but you guys weren't responding so I left you. Anything?" Erin says stretching her arms up, not realizing her scar from her C-section was showing.

"Ah, how'd you get that scar Erin?" said Antonio, Erin eyes grew wide as she looked down at her stomach then at Kim with a worried look. She pulled her top down.

"It uh..ah.."

"Morning, Morning, Morning." Jake says arriving with the FBI team.  
"We have coffees for everyone, here take one. Linds can I talk to you please." Erin nodded and waited for Jake to finish off handing out the coffees, once they got in the office Jay shut the door and blinds.

"The heck is wrong with you James? You're acting weird."

"I need to be honest with you, you know how you sent me and Tina home last night. Well we found one of the guards that worked with Toby and Charles, followed him home then well... he's down stairs in the interrogation room." Erin choked on her drink.

"You kidnapped Jake?"

"Well...yeah..kind of. The bastard won't talk yet, but he'll crack soon."

"Jesus Jake... Ok, we can work with that. Did you bring.."

"Your pumper? It's in my bag. " Jake peeks through the blinds, staring at the 21st unit all yawning.  
"Send them home for the day, we don't need a full house. Mike and that are nearly here." She nods and walks out to her old team.

"Hey guys, you can all head home. Get some proper rest, have a nice shower, relax everything we want to do but we can't."

"And Let you guys get a raise, I don't think so." Adam stands from behind his desk in protest.

"What Raise huh Ruzek?" She raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Oh, so i'm guessing you heard about the FBI pay increase when we finish a case...How about I shout the first 3 rounds at Mollys."

"Sounds pretty good actually." Adam says to Kevin.

"But I mean it, head home have a rest. Anything major or exciting pop up, i'll give you a call. But I'll see you tomorrow." The Intelligence Unit grab there coats and make there way to the exit, Jay hangs around his desk for a few extra second which grabs Erins attention.

"Hey Jay."

"Yeah?"

"You Free later? Think we can go out and talk properly. I have some stuff to talk about with you."

"Yeah sounds good, just text me when your free."

"Sounds good, I have a new number so don't get weirded out if some random texts you." He smiles at her then leaves the bullpen.

"Well since he's gone. Think it's time for you to head back to Grandmas and Grandpas Linds." Jake says to Erin.  
"Our plan was to get them out first, then you."

"Evil I tell you Jake."

"Hey The Twins are missing you."

"Fine whatever, i'll be back in a few hours." Erin picked up the duffer bag Jake bought over with him, on the way downstairs she walked passed Mike. She noticed a bit of a white patch on the back of his shirt, she knew that familiar white patch from anywhere. Baby Vomit. She could be a good partner and tell him, but she was in a rush to get back to Mary and Joseph house. When Erin walked into Mary house she found the twin with the younger James siblings.

"Hi Erin dear, i didn't think you were coming home." Mary says entering the room with pancakes.

"Yeah I wasn't not till later tonight, but Jake wouldn't stop. How have they been?"

"Good, Good. They both slept through the night, but were woken up by this lot. Speaking of this lot, you need to get ready for school."

"But Grandma, can't we have today off." Rikki's younger sister said she picked up Laura and turned her to face the two woman.  
"See look at that face, she wants me to stay."

"Funny kido, not going to happen. You don't move that butt I'll tell your sister." The younger sister groaned and left the room stomping her feet, Erin could hear Joseph yelling down the hallway.

"Every damn morning i tell you, how you been Erin?"

"Same old, a bit stressed with this whole case."

"Any luck on where you think she is?" Erin stared at Mary and could feel the panic in her eyes.

"Something came up this morning, so hopefully it gives us a lead."

"That's good, it's a good start." Mary reaches over to grab Erin's hand.  
"This family can't go through the same pain, it's already hard enough without them having there parents now there oldest sister. I have faith in you Erin." Mary smiles at her. Erin pulls her into a hug. Mary leaves Erin in the room with the twins, she picks them up and cuddles them on the couch both of them are staring at her smiling. It melted her heart, she hoped Jay would take the news well. Everytime she looks at them, she can see a hint of him in them. Wherever it was there light ginger hair coming through, or having his eyes. They were an exact replica of them both.

3 hours later, Erin headed back to work. When she reached the top, she saw the bullpen packed. They were the agents that were supposed to be posted outside of the hotel last night, half of them had badges on while the other half were covered in casts. Destiny runs over to Erin.

"What the heck?" She says to Destiny looking around the bullpen.

"I know, I tried kicking them out. But Jean over there said she'd kick my ass next time were partnered up sooooo. They want to find Rikki and the others."

Erin shook her head, she understood why. But half of them couldn't work, Erin grabbed a chair and stood on it.

"Yo, you guys listen up." No one listened, someone next to her whistles. It was hank, she looked down at him.

"Thought I told you to go home?"

"Yeah, but do you really think I'd actually listen to you kid? Joseph called me and..."

"Right gimme a sec Hank." Erin almost forgot everyone in the bullpen were staring at her.  
"Listen up, if your still seriously badly injured i suggest you go back to the hotel. I know we all want to our missing team, but we can't do that if you keep passing out on the desk. What's the time?" Erin looks at her watch.  
"11:45, all those in casts or concussed you have 15 minutes to get out of my bullpen or so help me god i'll stand down your asses." Everyone stood there looking at Erin.

"You heard her, listen to her or you can deal with Rikki when we find her." Mike says laughing at his desk, Erin shot him a death stare.  
"Serious Matter got it. Sorry."

Erin grabbed her laptop off Rikki desk and worked with Mouse, Hank sat with the James brothers and they all worked together. Mike and Jake were trying to dig up dirt on the guard that was kidnapped last night. The girls took the 6 suspects that caught a couple of days ago and took them to the 21st district. Erin was getting frustrated that the guard wouldn't talk.

"We can place something on him, scare him. Found heroin at his house or something..."

"Technically we didn't do a warrant to check his property. We Kidnapped him Jake." said Tina.

"Has he got any Kids, wife?"

"He has 2 sons... Reuben and Isaac."

"Hmm don't want to involve the kids in a bad way. mhmm. Offer him that the next time he's in trouble with the law we'll scrap it, as long as it's not murder or assault. And that we'll pay for his kids education."

 **5PM** and the guard decided to talk, he was over sitting in the interrogation room for so long. Rikki and the others were all being held in some building near Lake Michigan. Toby and Charles decided to get bigger security 24/7. Mouse was finally able to get into the database and work his tech magic, he went back to last night surveillance across from the suspected warehouse. 6 SUVs all arrived before the van did, Toby and Charles waited for the Van. Rikki jumped out first with the other soon behind her, on another angle of surveillance you could see each agent had been beaten which cause Jake to flip. Taylor had a bung eye, and a busted lip.

"Son of a mother fuc..." Jake slams his fist near the door.

"Get me live footage." Erin said, Toby and Charles decided to double up there Security, it was near impossible to get in without setting them off. But each guard moved clocked wise. Erin printed out blueprints of the whole area.  
"Ok, we'll do this tonight. One hour. There's an old tunnel that runs under the building, which would be able to get us in the basement. Ford, Destiny and Tyrell you guys will be rolling with me. Jake and the rest I need you outside, if it turn into a shit show I need to know we have backout from outside."

"Are we going to tell the 21st?" Erin looked at Destiny then at Hank.

"No." Which Hank shook his head in frustration.  
"You can be mad at me Hank, but this is my call." He nodded, grabbing his coat and leaving the bullpen.

"Holy shit." Mouse says.  
"Fucking Lang is working with them." Mouse chucks the video up on to the TV.

"Son of a bitch...I need a sniper team stationed outside. Take anyone out who is a threat, let's suit up." Erin says clapping her hands at her team, she watches as everyone runs to the armour and gears up. Was it a good idea to not tell her old unit.

* * *

The I.U team headed down to Molly's, it was there normal thing to do when they had a off day.

"Cheers to Erin for giving us a day off." Adam says handing everyone a shot, but no one took one.  
"Man, more for me then."

"Go hard ruzek, but i'm going to be ready incase Linds calls." said Kevin rejecting the shot.

"You guys are honestly no fun." Adam hands the tray of shots to the next table.

"So." Hailey says to the team.

"So." Antonio replies.

"How is Gabby?" Kim says to him.

"Uh, she's good. Haven't heard much..." A bell grabbed there attention, they all turned there heads and saw there boss walking up to them.

"Wow, no alcohol anywhere." Hank says to his team.

"What have you been up to Sarge?" said Jay

"Just came from the FBI bullpen."

"huh, why? We were all sent home." Hailey said.

"I know, but if you knew Erin well like I did. You'd know she's always one step in front. They got the information late this afternoon, they know where Rikki is."

Everyone sat there with wide eyes.

"How come Erin hasn't told us? I knew she wanted that raised to hersel.." Adam said, Kim nudges him in the rib.

"They're suiting up, I came here to tell you. It's up to you if you want to join, but i'm leaving right now." Everyone got out of there chairs and ran for the door.

Erin and the other agents were all posted a couple of blocks from the warehouse, they were all going over there plan. Erin heard in the walkie talkie from one of the sniper team that her old unit were standing outside, Erin swore to herself walking out seeing them in their vests and guns.

"Should of told us Linds." Antonio said.

"I knew this was going to happen." She says walking around with her hands on her hips, pissed.  
"I Didn't want to include you, because this is our mission. The FBI mission."

"Bullcrap."

"If this goes south, and one of you get killed. I won't be able to live with myself, one of my mistakes already got Al killed. I'm not letting that happen to any of you."

"Kid, it's not your fault. It's mine."

"Don't really want to hear it hank, but since your here. You might as well join our brief." She looks away from them, and they followed her where all the other agents were suited in there expensive vests and guns. She went over the plan numerous times, Erin sent Jay to one of the sniper team he put on no fight and just left.

"Game on." She says into her headpiece. Hailey and Kim joined them under the tunnels.

Ford and Mike unscrewed one of the bolts from the basement, everyone worked together to move the cage door. They could hear voices coming from upstairs, Hailey and Kim checked all the corners before moving there way, they blended with the darkness. Taylor and the others were all on the first level by themselves, Mike and Hailey took out the unarmed guards.

"Hey shh, you guys relief team is waiting for you in the basement head down there." The agents all scrambled with Destiny and Tyrell back to the basement, but Taylor she stayed.

"Go Taylor." Mike said with a stern tone.

"No. Not without Rik. She's family, I'm not leaving her behind." Mike and Erin looked at each other, Hailey handed her one of her spare guns.

"Fine, stay behind us."

 _"Jake it's Erin, we found the sniper team they're heading back to the tunnels. Over."_

 _"Over Linds, Tay heading back with them?"_

 _"No, she's with us."_

 _"Are you being serious? Send her ass back."_

Erin heard voices come from upstairs, the group pointed there guns towards the staircase. Erin could hear Jay voice faintly coming through her earpiece.

 _"Erin...Erin.."_ Erin muted it, they proceed towards the voices. Erin lead them upstairs, one half went to the left and the other went to the right with Erin. In one of the rooms there were 6 guards standing around, Erin looked back at Ford and nodded at him. He turned the lights off from outside and they went in taking out the guards.

"Clear."

"Let's head to the others."

Ford, Erin, Taylor joined the other three on the other side, they were posted outside the room. Mike motioned his head to the door, Erin peaked through and could see Rikki sitting in the middle of the room tied up. Charles was snorting some crack behind her waving his gun around, Toby was near the table with Lang counting cash. Everyone went back to the room they just cleared and put on there night vision and gas masks on. Kim and Hailey loaded up there weapons.

"Hey team, cut the power to the whole building."

Kim and Hailey both chucked in some smokes bombs, Erin pushed passed them, she was knocking out anyone who was threat. Charles was bent over by the table yelling out for help Toby and Lang snuck out through the back door, Erin main goal was to get to Rikki.

"About time." Rikki said not knowing who it was, she had a stupid smirk on her face. Erin cut her free, Erin could see the smoke was starting to clear. She grabbed Rikki hand and led her out, when they got near the door Mike ran over and hugged his sister handing her a gun and his vest.

"No." Rikki says to him.

"Stop being so damn stubborn, tak..." The lights suddenly turned back on, everyone looked at the criminals in the room. Charles pointed towards Erin and Rikki.

"Get them you dumb asses." Everyone pulled there guns out and started to fire back at them, Erin, Kim, Hailey and Rikki ducked behind some boxes, while Taylor, Mike and Ford kept the the staircase covered.

"We need back up." Erin says into her head set, Erin turns to look towards the staircase, Ford runs back for cover but gets shot. Erin quickly runs over to help cover Ford and drags him to a safe place, when she places him in the spare room she feels a pain in her abdominal. She got shot. Erin rips an old shirt she found on the ground and covers the wound up apply a bit of pressure on it. She then helps ford with his wound, when she takes off his vest and rolls him over she can see it's bad. He has a shot to his lower back.

"It's bad huh." Ford says weakly. Erin nods at him.  
"Leave it, i'll be ok Linds."

"Not leaving you here Ford."

"Stubborn as always. I'll be fine dude."

"ERIN, WE NEED HELP OVER HERE." Hailey yells, Erin looks back at ford and holds his hand. She stood up but felt a rush run through her, and she collapsed.

"Lindsay?" Ford says crawling to her, he rolls her over and see her gun shot wound is bad. A dark red colour.  
"Shit, RIKKI... RIKKI." Ford yells out, Erin tries to sit up but she couldn't. Rikki runs in the room and drops her gun by the door.

"No,No,NO." Rikki says applying pressure to the wound, she then looks at Ford and sees his wound.  
"Dammit Ford."

"This is Rikki James, we need help. I have 2 agents down..." Rikki looks back out to Hailey, Kim, Mike and Taylor who are still fighting. Mike tries to run to help Rikki but gets shot from behind, Rikki face went pale. Kim runs in to pull him into the room, Kim unbuckles his vest. Rikki knew she couldn't help her brother, if she moved her hand from Rikki stomach she would lose more blood.

"Mike, Mike. You okay little brother?"

"Really sis, that's the first question you asked me?" Rikki smiled at her little brother.

"You guys are all going to make it."

"Clear." Hailey says helping with Ford. Taylor walked into the room last, and fell forward. Charles knocked her out with a bat, he grabbed his gun from his hip and pointed to the group. Jay ran up the stairs and tackled him, Jay threw a good amount of punches. Jay turned his head to see Erin laying there coughing out blood, he ran over to her. Rikki is crying holding onto Erin and Fords hand.

"Er...Eri...Erin?"

"Hey Partner."

* * *

 **A/N HEADS UP SORRY IF IT SOUNDS TERRIBLE, OR BAD WRITING. Kind of rushed the ending, work and school has been busy. Hope everyone has a blessed day/night wherever you are in the world.**


	22. Chapter 22

Jay looked down at Erin, she was pale.

"Hey partner? That's the first thing you say to me Er." Jay examines her body and sees the blood soaking through her shirt, Rikki ripped the end of her dress and scrunted it to a ball. She places Jay's hand on the wound. Adam and Tina ran over to help Ford who kept trying to sit up and help. Rikki left Jay with Erin while she checked on Taylor.

"How far are those Paramedics Mouse, we've got three...four agents down. Taylor? Tay..." Rikki shook her gently to see if she was gaining any conscious. Antonio and Destiny tied up Charles who smirked at all of them. Rikki had enough of his games, she headed towards him and kneed him in the nose, then stabbed him in the thigh with a broken piece of glass that was laying on the ground. The Intelligence unit all watched in shock, they didn't know how the agents in the room were cool with it. Rikki picked charles up by his shirt collar.

"So help me god Cross, one of them die. I'll kill you even in prison, you messed with the wrong..."

"Taylor?" Rikki turns to see her brother and other colleagues running up the stairs, she chucks Charles down.  
"Ohhh...my...god. What happened." Jake stands at the entrance of the door looking down at Taylor, Antonio and Destiny were looking after her while they waited for the paramedics. Jake tries to charge at Charles and finish off what his sister started, but Kevin pins him up to the wall. Everything in the room was too much for Jay, he watched as his team helped.

"I'm going to make it Halstead." Jay looks down at Erin whose smiling at him.

"I know that Er." Jay looks back up and pays more attention to what's going on in the room, he didn't even notice that Erin had shut her eyes till Rikki sprinted over to them.

"Shit...her pulse is weak. Jay can you start some compression... Jay? Jay?" Rikki says.

After months of getting better, he started to spiral. Everything in the room was a fuzz, he watched as Rikki and Jessica pushed him away. He wanted to help, but looking down at the blood on his hands bought back those terrible dreams. He remembers that feeling watching his old in team in Afghanistan die in his arms.

"Fuck." Rikki moves away to help Jay.  
"Dude breathe... look at me...Jay. Jay your ok, i need your help buddy. Can you do that?" He nods, looking at her blankly.  
"I need you to go find Hank and see what's taking the paramedic so damn long to get up here...Adam I need some help over here." Rikki looks over her shoulder to Adam, he was looking down at Erin frozen. Adam pats Jay's shoulder and the pair run down the stairs, they find Hank talking to other officers.

"Sarge."

"Everything good inside? Where is everyone?"  
"You two look like you've seen a ghost."

"Sarg, it's Erin she's be..." Hank raises his hand and takes a step forward.

"Don't say it Ruzek, what about her." Hank looks over to Jay for answers, but Jay stands there nothing coming out of his mouth. Hank shoves the two out of the way and sprints to the building. When he arrives he sees Erin laying there in the middle of the room, her team were all taking turns doing compressions.

"What...What happened?"

"She got shot." Rikki said wiping her tears.  
"Her pulse is weak, where the fuck are the medics."

"They just arrived, how many of your team are down?"

"3." Rikki sniffs  
"Mike was shot in the lower back and rib area, uhhh Taylor not waking up from being smacked in the head by Cross...linds was shot in the abdominal but she's losing to much blood, i'm guessing she was shot twice in the same area. But uhh.. for Ford it was too late, when he sat up he moved the bullet which hit an artery. He went into shock and..."

Hank, Jay and Adam see his body covered with a FBI jacket, Rikki can hear heavy footsteps running up the stairs and sees the paramedics, Mike,Taylor and Erin were placed on the gurney and were out of the room in a few seconds. Mouse jumped in the ambulance with Mike, Jake went with Taylor and Rikki rode with Erin to med, Jay grabbed the first squad car and followed it down to the hospital.

"What we got...Erin?" Will says looking at her on the gurner, following it into the ER.

"32 year old FBI agent, shot in the lower abdominal. Her boss thinks she was hit more that once.."

"Get her to the OR." Rhodes yells  
"Halstead, you have to sit out." He pushes the gurney down the hall, Will looks back at his brother and all the agents and unit team.

"What happened Jay?"

"We got in a bit of mess, shot being fired everywhere...she ran to help one of the agents." Kim says quietly to Will looking at Jay. Will sees Rikki, leaning against the reception in pain.

"Ah, Miss?"

"Rikki James is fine." Rikki says with an annoyed tone.

"You have blood dripping down your thigh." Rikki grabbed a pair of scissors from a cart and cut the rest of her dress, as she gets close to her thigh she sees the cause of blood. It was a bullet, she had to much adrenaline running through her that's why she never felt it. She took some tweezers Rikki could see the bullet wasn't that deep.

"Here." Pulling it out.

"You can't just do that...come with me. Jay wait here, i'll be back soon." Will points towards the free ER room, Rikki was about to walk away from the ER till Jake stopped her. Jay could tell Rikki was worried so he joined her in the room while she waited for Will.

"Here got you some water." He hands her a cup.

"Thanks." Jay occupies the seat next to the bed.  
"Halstead, I have a question. Do you normally sleep with your cases."

"Pardon?"

"Camila Vega. Everytime I look at you, I think back to the day we came back to town and how Erin felt. It hurt her you know.."

"What are you on about Rikki?"

"Erin came into town 10 months ago to talk to you."

"About what."

"She'll tell you when she makes it out of surgery." Jay was confused, Erin was in 10 months ago and she said nothing about it. Jay wanted to ask Rikki more questions about Erin.

"Hey little brother can you give us a minute alone please." Jay leaves confused more than ever. What was Erin doing here?

"Will Halstead right?" Will starts to stitch the little wound.

"Mmmhmm, but Dr Halstead will do fine."

"Right, Erin talked about you a lot in New York. Think we can talk about something."

"Sure, but i don't see how or why? We hardly know each other".

"Oh i know everything about you, your nina's ex right?"

"Nina? You know her."

"Uhhhhh...welll...owww you asshole. Yeah i do, she was a doctor at the hospital down the road from work. Man dude I'm guessing you finally picked between her and the other doctor.. but anywho who cares i'm going off topic."  
"Erin mentioned you were someone she could trust if something bad went down."

"I always like Erin, she was good for my brother. Besides breaking his heart."

"Well I don't know how you'll feel about the news i'm about to tell you."

"What she got married after she left here." He chuckles

"Well...close."

"She had a kid." Will smirks.

"Two in fact." Will looked up at her.  
"She found out she was pregnant 3 months after she left Chicago, came back here 10 months ago to tell him then I guess got cold feet when she saw him moving on." Will sat there in shock, Rikki grabbed a bandaged off the cart and finished off his job.

"Your kidding me."

"I'm not Halstead, why would I joke about someone having a kid?"

"I need to tell Jay." Will chucks his gloves in the bin, and walks for the door. Rikki shoots out of bed and jumps in front of the door.

"No. You can't do that."

"And why not? That's my brother."

"I know and I respect that, but he needs to hear it from her."

"She's in surgery, what if she doesn't make it."

"Then we both can tell him. Look at him. His heads not in the right space." They both stare at Jay, he couldn't sit still at all.

* * *

It had been over 2 hours since they arrived at the hospital, the longer everyone sat there the more impatient everyone got. On one side of the waiting room all the agents sat together, and the other the Intelligence Unit, Platt and some of house 51 who had heard about the news.

"Hey Halstead you know she'll pull through." Casey whispers to him.

"Thanks man, hey how's gab.."

"Rikki James?" Rhodes said.

"That's me." She stands up from her seat.

"Do you think we can talk somewhere private" She nods, and wakes her older brother up.

Everyone watched them walk down the hallway, Rhodes and Reese waited for the siblings. Agents, Detectives, Firefighters watched as Rikki broke down. You could hear her cries echo down the hallway, Jake was trying to hold her up but she slowly limped away from the doctors.

"What's the news Jake?" Kevin asks.

" ..Mike didn't make it..." Agents stood and sat there quietly, the NY team including Mouse left the waiting room.  
"Taylor's...fall...was to hard. Her brain is showing no activity at this moment." Rhodes went to deliver the news to the unit.

"Erin's lucky she made it, Rikki was right she was shot more than once. The bullets were a few millimeters from hitting her main organ." Jay felt a sigh of relief, she was going to make it. And that's all that mattered to him.

"When can we see her?" Kim asks.

"Agent James is in there now with her, but you guys can go through now i guess. Two at a time."

Jay was the last one to go into the room, when he entered the room Rikki was sitting in the corner with puffy eyes. Erin had tubes and cords all around her. Rikki snapped out of her bubble and looked at Jay.

"I'll just sit outside." She walks past him.

Jay sat in the chair Rikki sat in he grabbed Erin hand.

"Hey Er, it's me Jay...You've got to wake up. We were suppose to hang tonight and well here we are, I'm sorry I left you alone in our apartment, I'm sorry i lied. I need you to wake up." He touches her face.  
"I never stopped loving you..." There was a knock on the door, and will walked in quietly.

"Sorry, have you seen Rikki." Will asks.

"Is she not outside." He shakes his head, Jay pops out to the hall and can hear her voice coming down the hallway. Him and Will follow her voice and can see her and her team standing in a conference room. Agents in suits and pantsuits hung around outside, inside the room Jay could see the FBI director.

"You know what Mr Director, you can kiss my ass. I just lost my brother, I lost a friend all in a night and i'm on the urge of fucking losing my sister in-law."

"I'm sorry Rikki, but i have to stand you down. You failed to do your mission, come with us back to Head office." An agent approached Rikki but she threw a punch at him.

"The fuck for? Last time I check, you have 2 criminals still on the run. One who is an agent who had access to the database, my fucking database. you can stand me down when I have Lang and Young in my custody."

"You sure are your parents daughter, you have 5 hours to find them. Or well be calling in the special force."

"5 hours.. how are we supposed to do that?" said Mouse.

"Figure it out Gregory. Times ticking." The director and his team left the NY team in the conference room.

"I need to know whos all in, Tina I can't risk you out there."

"I'm coming no matter what Rik, they're responsible for killing Mike and Ford." Rikki didn't want to Risk her team, but her team were willing to do whatever it took to catch Young and Lang.

"So Jay and Dr Halstead, are you both just going to stand there or are y'all going to come in." Will and Jay looked at each other, she didn't even turn to face them.

"Uh, I just needed you to sign these papers." Will hands it over to her.  
"Thanks, look after your leg kiddo."

"You in Halstead?" Rikki asks him. Jay wanted Justice.

"Yeah count me in."

"Good let's go I have a fair knowledge where they might be."

* * *

Erin woke up a few hours later and didn't know where she was, she was a bit dazed. She tried to sit up but she was in pain through the side of her body. Her version got clearer and she could see a ginger head man sitting next to her asleep.

"W...Wi...Wil...Will." Her throat is dry  
"Will, hey Will." Will jumps when he sees Erin.

"Oh hey Linds, Erin?" Will sits up and grabs her a water.

"What happened?"

"You got shot, lost a fair amount of blood."

"Right." Erin looks away.

"Why didn't you tell him about the babies Erin?"

"How did you know?"

"I would say your history, but your friend Rikki told me. Why didn't you tell him."

"I guess I didn't want to ruin his happiness he found when I left?"

"What happiness? He was a mess, you broke him and his heart."

"Don't you hate me for that Will?"

"I hate how things went down Erin, I don't hate you. I've always like you, you bought a different side out in my brother." Will grabs her hand/  
"So what are there names?"

"Laura and Jonathan Halstead."

"Jonathan huh? When can I meet them?"

"I guess when I text Rikki's grandmother Mary..."

"Mary? Small lady, Yay high, grey hair, looks hawaiian? Has a pack of 8 kids with her."

"Mmmhmm. Sound a bit right."

"Uh she's already here. Erin I hate to tell you this but her Grandson didn't make it. Mike James?"

"What?"

"Rhodes said everything was going fine, when they were about to close him up he started to bleed again. You uh other team member Jesse Ford...also didn't make it."

"Mike and Jesse are gone?" Erin tries to sit up and feels the pain in her stomach.  
"I need to get up and out."

"You can't do that."

"Watch me Will."

Erin struggles to lift her legs off the bed, she gets so frustrated at herself that she cries. Will stands up from his seat and lays next to her in the bed, and she uses his shoulder.

"Your ok Linds, I'm here. I've got you." As much as it hurt her knowing that 2 of her team were dead, she couldn't stop thinking of Jay.

"Where is he?"

"He uh, he's gone with Rikki out on a mission."

"What?"

With not much information, it didn't take Rikki long to find out what Lang and Young were up to. She used all hers and her teams C.I's to hunt them, but one of Lang own C.I turned against him and snitched. Rikki sent the rest of the intelligence unit to collect the rest of the drugs at the warehouse, her and her team all set up at the docks and waited for them to arrive. Rikki and Jay had there snipers hidden in one of the boats. Game was on for everyone.

* * *

 **A/N Hey y'all sorry i haven't updated much. Work and Schools been busy lately, I appreciated the feedback. I hope y'all have a bless one.**

 **Sorry if it sounds terrible.**


	23. Chapter 23

"Status Mouse?"

"I have eyes on him, he's just sitting there."

"Shoot him if he makes a run for it."

"Over."The rest of the New York team replied back. Jay and Rikki were hidden under some blankets camouflaged.

* * *

 _ **AN HOUR INTO THE MISSION.**_

 _ **12AM**_

Jay rode with Rikki, Mouse and Jamie to another base outside of the city. Rikki wasn't going to risk going back to her one, she had her old team clearing it out. Jay looked slowly at them, he could see they all had the same expression. They wanted Justice and he couldn't blame them. That's how he felt when Al was killed.

"It's Voight." Mouse says to Rikki who kept her eyes on the road, he holds the phone to her ear.

"Hank."

 _"Rikki, Mark Diego said he might has some information on where Lang and Young are heading can you stop by the district?"_

"A bit late for that Voight, I'm already out of the city. But I'll send the rest of my crew down to pick him up."

 _"Ok kid."_ Rikki ended the call.

"Anything from your C.I's?" She looks through the rear mirror to Jay and Jamie.

"Nope, nothing do you know anyone?" Jay asks.

"I do. One of Lang's. Dude snitched on his entire gang a few years back, Lang put him in a safe house not far from my dad's old base."

"That's where we're heading?" Jamie said nervously, Jay noticed it immediately. Rikki nods to Jamie.

The area they were driving out to was isolated, not much houses. It was all spread out. Rikki took the last left up to a long driveway, Jay could see the Safe house. It was big and flash alright but you could see the cameras hidden in some of the trees. Outside of the house, there were piles of rusted and busted cars. Rikki motioned her head to Jay in the back to follow her. When they approached the house Jay could hear a loud noise coming from inside, Rikki looked back at the squad car telling Mouse and Jamie to head for the back in case he made a run for it. Rikki knocked on the door once and waited. Nothing. She did it the second time, still nothing. Jay happened to look down at the young James siblings and saw her knuckles were turning red.

"I'M COMING FOR FUCK SAKES...SHIT."

"Hey Marcus, sound a bit out of breathe." Marcus tried to shut the door on her but Jay placed his foot there to stop it.

"I didn't do shit James, I'm clearly here for protection. And what people come at midnight." Rikki walked in to the house and made herself comfortable on the couch in the living area.

"Man hasn't the Chicago team been looking after you, you know work never dies down." She says to an unsteady Marcus who flopped onto the couch across from her. Jay leaned against the doorframe looking around the room.

"What do you want?" Marcus says.

"Lang, where is he?"

"Ha.. you think i'll tell you where he was if i knew? The man saved me."

"Well from what I've heard, you put yourself in this situation. Being a snitch." Jay smirks to Rikki, Marcus turns around pissed at Jay.

"And who the fuck are you?"

"Just a detective doing his job."

"Great. Fucking CPD and FBI on my ass. Shit." Marcus throws his arms in the air.

"Well Marcus, I can chuck you back on the streets like that..." Rikki leans towards him.

"You can't do that..."

"Don't cut me off. I can and I will. Then I'll tell the South side Gang where you've been hiding all these years huh. Man the amount of money i've heard for you head is daaaang more than i make in a year."

"How much we talking?" Jay asks, joining in the fun.

"$250,000. See Detective Halstead doesn't know why your bounty is high but wooooow. You know Halstead, he snitched on Tony this boss. He was running the West Coast drugs and money laundry. Tony was making a shit load of money, then Marcus here got so jealous he ran straight to the FBI and snitched. Lang had to move him from Portland to Chicago for safety, but one of the gangs in the south always had Tony's back..."

"Shit man, are you going to give him the whole report?" Marcus said annoyed at Rikki.

"I could but I don't have time... I need to know where Lang is."

"What do i get in return?" Marcus sinks deeper into the couch.

"You get to live here. What kind of stupid question is that?"

"What if i don't know where Lang is?"

"Ohhhh but you do. See that shit you forgot to hide? The prick wore that when I was kidnapped 2 days ago."

"Man Marcus, speak about useless." says Jay walking over to the gear.

"Ok...ok. They are heading for the docks, that Toby punk has someone picking them up in a few hours."

"How long ago did they leave?"

"20 minutes before you rocked up."

"Let's go." Rikki stands up and Marcus follows them outside, Rikki grabs Marcus and cuffs him to the rail outside.

"I'll have someone free you in the morning, man lucky it isn't winter or you'd be freezing your balls off." She reaches into his pocket and grabs his phone, Jay can hear Marcus cursing at Rikki but she throws the middle finger back towards him.  
Rikki gets in and quickly drives out of the driveway, Jay looks down the street and sees 4 SUV'S rolling towards them. It was the rest of the New York team and a few other agents.

When they arrived to the base, it was different to Rikki one. More old school. Wired fences, towers you'd think it was an old prison. Inside was like walking into the future of technology, Mouse had this excitement running through him.

"This stuff is...dope. See Halstead, this is a whole heap of new shit that hasn't even hit the market."

"How do you know this Mouse?"

"I work for the FBI. I know." Mouse chuckles to Jay.

"Same as ever buddy."

"You too. Man we haven't caught up a lot since I've been back." Mouse places back the gun he picked up.

"I know, being honest. I've been caught off guard since Erin came back into town."

"I could tell, she feels the same way?"

"And you know this how?" Jay looks at his best bud, touching stuff on the table.

"We talk Jay, since she joined the team we've become close. I'm telling you this because your my friend, but go easy on her shit's changed since the last time she was back here."

"Rikki said that was 10 months ago."  
"Do you know why?"

"You too need to talk about it, I wish i could say. But it's not my story to tell." Jay and Mouse can hear a loud commotion entering the room, they see Mark being dragged in by Tina and Jessica. Destiny walking behind them rolling her eyes. Mark face was covered with a black bag, he was cuffed to a chair that was sat in the middle of the room.

"Mark...Mark...Mark.." Rikki rips the bag off his head, it takes him a while to adjust to the bright lightening in the room. He looks around and sees Rikki standing in front of him with a smirk on her face. Mark spits at her shoes. Rikki takes one leap forward kicking him the face.

"Fucking bitch." Mark says with blood pouring from his nose.

"Shut up will you, I could do a lot worse for you spitting on me."

"Where am I?"

"Well the FBI silly. Well one of the undercover bases." Destiny laughs. Rikki walks back towards him.

"You're going to make a phone call to Toby, see where he's heading."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't I'll shoot you. I've already killed enough of your men tonight." Mark was always weak, he had that vibe about him.

"Shit, give me my phone."

"Speaker." Mouse says looking at Mark.

"Yo Young."

 _"Diego. Shit man, where you been?"_

"I was a bit busy back at the hotel?"

 _"Doing?"_

"Girls."

 _"Man that sounded like fun, anyway. You got the rest of my cash?"_

Mark looked over to Rikki.

"Yeah I do."

 _"Good, Good. I'm about to skip town in an hour or so. The whole operation blew up, fucking FBI found us."_

"Shit really? Where you going?"

 _"Man are you a cop or something?"_ Toby laughs  
 _"Toronto. Can you clear out the rest of the warehouses for me."_

"Sure I'll send a team over now."  
"You guys got out good?"

 _"Yeah we did, but hey Lang's up my ass. I'll text you."_

 _"_ More Warehouse's, start writing them down jackass." Destiny hands him a paper.

"We have 3 hours before FBI interfere in this case Rikki." Mouse says to her.

"It'll be 2 if Toby arrives on time. Halstead can you get your team to raid the rest. We need to go." Rikki hands him the paper.

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME: 2AM**

"Hey Rikki, earlier I didn't get to say my condolences about your brother." Jay looked over to Rikki and could see she was frustrated.

"Thanks Halstead, but at this moment i'm a bit busy. Focusing on the capture of Lang.." She looks over to Jay.  
"Thank you."

"Targets are here." Jessica says into the radio.

"We see them." Jamie, Tina, Destiny both say.

"Man all women's team." Jay's comment raises an eyebrow with Rikki.  
"Nothing wrong with that, but Hank a bit more old school. Girl Boy partners."

"Oh I know, Erin told me that." Rikki sadly laughs.

"Diego making contact with them..."  
"Rikki is that your father?" Jessica says. Rikki freezes. She scrambles to find her binoculars and sees for herself. There was Michael James tied up, he looked skinnier, bruises all over his face, dried blood on his shirt. Rikki turned into a survival mode when she saw Lang chuck him on the ground, she grabbed her sniper ready. Jay saw Lang shove his gun towards Michael, Jay turned and saw Rikki put a crap load of bullets into her gun.

"James you need to think about this." She ignores Jays words.

"I'm going for it." She says to Jay and to the rest waiting on the radio. Jay wanted to stop her, but he saw the fire in Rikki's eyes.

Rikki takes a few deep breaths in, Jay does the same. Rikki aimed her sniper for Lang's shoulder. She watched as he fell backwards in slow motion, Jay watched as Toby panicked he tried to pick up Lang's gun and finish his job but Jay shot straight through his chest. Knocking him down.  
He felt out of breathe the rush still pumping him, he looked at Rikki she was crying. Jay didn't know what to do but knew what Erin would do. He hugged her.

"Your Ok Rikki. It's done."

"Halstead, James y'all good? Targets are down."

Rikki got straight up and sprinted over to her father.

"Dad."

"Hey Rik." Jay walked not to far behind, he went to go look at Toby. He was dead.

"Halstead." Jay turns and sees his team rolling up.

"Sarg your here?"

"We followed the van here, it was leaving one of the warehouse's."

"What was in the Van?"

"Michael James and his team. It's been a year and half since they went missing."

"Wow, what a raid." Adam says patting Jay on the back.

"You tell me." Jay and Hank look back at Rikki, and by the way Michael James is reacting. Rikki told him about Mike.

"Good work Halstead." Tina and Destiny come over to him.  
"FBI would be lucky to have someone like you on there team."

"Ah girls, don't try and steal another one of my detectives." Hank turns to face Jay.  
"Erin's awake."

"She is? We need to go, what about..."

"Go we'll see you lot down there." Tina says to the Intelligence unit.

The intelligence Unit ran for there cars as they made there way back to Med. Jay didn't even wait for the car to come to a full stop, he sprinted to Erin's room. When he got close he could hear, her and Will faintly talking. He poked his head around the corner and saw Will holding two babies in his arm. He was dancing around, which embarrassed Jay. He knocked on the window before walking in, he felt the air shift.

"Jay?" Erin says the smile disappearing from her face.

"Hey Er. Thank god you made it." He walks over to the bed and hugs her tightly.

Will looks back and forth between his brother and Erin.

"Cute kids." Jay walks over to look at them, Erin sits up straightly even though it hurt her like a bitch.  
"Who did you steal them from at 3AM?" He joked to his brother.

"Ahh...well..." Will was lost for words.

"They're mine." Jay shoots a look at Erin.  
"Well ours." She reaches to Will to hand them back over which he does, once he handed the twins over he walked out of the room. Jay stood in the same spot frozen. His mouth dropped to the ground.

"Whaa...huuuh..." He takes a seat not taking his eyes off the babies

"I should of told you earlier...I'm" A knock on the door cut tense tension. It was Mary.

"Hi Dear, how are they?"

"They're good Mary. Mary this is Jay." Jay looks at the old woman, he stands up to shake her hand."

"Nice to finally meet you Jay, I'll take them back home and we'll be back later." Mary picks up the twins and walks out with them, Jay sees Will, Rikki, Kim and Mouse all standing around looking into the room. They try to play it off.

"I'm a dad."

"I didn't want you to find out this way..."

"I'm a dad Erin." He raises his voice, but Erin sat there.  
"You knew and you kept me out of the loop. How old are they?"

"Just turned 4 months."

"4 months? You had time to tell me before they were born.."

"I know..."

"I could of been there for you Erin."

"I came into town to tell you, I followed you to a bar. To me it looked like you moved on, and you were happy to be with someone else."

"I was undercover, I wasn't happy I was the opposite. My life was falling apart, I needed you." Jay looks at Erin, and can see the pain in her face.  
"Who knew? Besides your team?"

"Hank, Kim and Al."

"Unbelievable." Jay felt his blood boil with rage.  
"I need to get out of here."

"Jay please. I'm sorry." Jay turns back to her.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" She nods, but he still walks out past everyone watching. Rikki walks into the room with Kim.

"I'm guessing that's not how you wanted it to go down?"

"I kind of knew. This is my consequence."

"He'll come around Linds." Kim says holding her hand.

"How did the mission go?"

"Successful. Had 2 hours to spare before I got stood down."

"Hey Rik, I'm sorry about Mike. He was an amazing dude." Rikki smiles sadly at her.

"I'll leave you, I'll see you in the morning." Rikki kisses Erin forehead and heads out. Kim stays around till Erin falls asleep, but Erin pretended. She couldn't get Jay out of her mind.

* * *

The Next morning, Erin was woken up by the smell of pancakes. Will was sitting at the end of her bed shoving his face with them.

"I hope you bought me some." She says half asleep.

"I did." He smiles at her.

"What's the time?" Erin asks.

"11am."

"11? What the heck? Have you finished your shift yet?"

"I did 6 hours ago. I came early to hang out with my niece and nephew." Erin sits up and shoots a quick text to Mary. Erin was about to ask Will about Jay, but she saw him sitting outside her room.

"Don't worry linds, I think he's coming around with the whole idea of being a dad." Will leaves the room, and grabs Jay. Jay slowly walks into the room like he was walking on ice. He sat in the chair Will sat in and just looked down at his fingers.

"Spit it out Jay." Erin says.

"Erin I'm not mad at you. I'm disappointed you couldn't tell me you were pregnant. I could of been there for you, for our kids. I went back to my apartment and I sat there, I missed out on all the little things. Watching your stomach grow, hearing there heartbeats, seeing you give birth and being there for you."  
"You always knew I wanted a family with you Erin. I always hoped one day that path would cross after you left well, and I guess it did. But I wasn't there for the important stuff." Erin knew she messed up. She heard Mouse and Rikki say it time and time again she should of told him no matter what.

"I'm sorry." She looks into his eyes, and can see the pain.  
"I messed up. You can hate me all you want Jay, but don't hate them please." Jay shakes his head and grabs her hand.

"I'd never hate you Erin. Because I've been in love with you." Erin shakes her head.  
"I'd never hate our children, and last time I check I'm sure you told me Hate was a strong word." He smiles sadly to her.  
"What's there names?"

"Ahh.." She wipes her tears.  
"Jonathan and Laura."

"They have my last name right?" He raises and eyebrow to her.

"Yeah, I did manage to squeeze Lindsay in there too." She laughs, Erin moves over and pats the empty space on the bed for Jay. He wraps his arm around her and Erin snuggles into his chest. She felt at home laying on the bed with Jay and it felt good. Jay and Erin talked while they waited for the twins to arrive, Jay told Erin everything that had happened since she left. He was finally able to open himself up to her fully about his past, and it made Erin felt good.

"Hi, sorry we're late Dear." Mary and Joseph both walking in with the twins.

"Jay, this is Joseph. Mary Husband."

"I'm finally able to put a face to the name, nice to meet you son."

"You too Sir." Joseph hands him Laura, Erin studys Jay face carefully and she sees that same smile he had when they first started dating.

"Hi Laura, I'm your dad." He shakes her gently. Mary hands Jonathan to Erin, she knows hes hungry so she feeds him. Erin watched as Jay couldn't take his eyes off Laura.

"How's everyone doing?" She asks the elders.

"Kids were happy to see their father this morning, everyone's here." Mary says.

"That's good. How's Jake?"

"He's holding on dear, he has to let her go soon." Joseph sadly says. Erin smiles at the two while they leave, Laura erupts into a big cry and Jay starts to panic.

"uh Er? What's do I do?"

"She's just hungry, here's a bottle."

"I thought you were breastfeeding."

"I am, but I've got to wait till the anesthetics and that are out of my system." She smiles handing him a bottle from the duffer bag, he parks right up in the empty chair and watches Laura. He looks up at Erin who's doing the exact same to Jonathan.

"So uhh...we need to talk about this? Are you going to stay in town?" She looks at him.

"I mean if a spot opens in the field office here possible. But I really like my team."

"Why don't you come back being a detective? I'm sure your stand down is over."

"I don't know, I had to adjust a lot when i left here. I thought I was going to hate New York but I've fallen in love with it." Jay nods his head. He finally got her back and she could leave again.

"Hey roomies, Halstead." Rikki walks into the room with flowers and doughnuts.

"Aunty Rikki." Erin says picking up Jonathan little arm. Rikki kisses Jonathan head then walks towards Jay and Laura.

"Hey Laur, she's finished Halstead. You might want to burp her." Jay didn't know how to burp, but he saw how Erin was holding Jonathan and followed her. He rubbed her back and patted it gently till he heard her burp. And when he heard it he smiled.

"How's Jake doing?"

"It tough for everyone at the moment, losing Mike and now we're about to lose Taylor. It's a lot to take. How are you?"

"Like i've been shot."

"Ahhh there's that same witty personality." Rikki smiles at Erin.

* * *

 **A/N THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, I'M LOOKING AT WRAPPING THIS UP IN A FEW MORE CHAPTERS.**

 **I ACTUALLY DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THIS CHAPTER BUT HEY ITS DONE THE BEST IT COULD.**

 **Stay bless fam.**


	24. Chapter 24

A few days later, Jesse Ford was set to have his funeral back in his hometown Tacoma. Erin begged Will and Rhodes to give her the all clear too fly so she could attend, over the last year Ford became family to her. When Erin needed a break, he would always offer to look after the twins or if she needed something to eat he would always grab it for her down stairs. It hurt her losing not just one friend but 2.

Mike was her Partner when she first joined the New York FBI team, he was the one who always told her the harsh truth about stuff. He was like a younger brother to her, when they worked undercover or sat in the office they always use to talk about their dreams. Mike always had gossip for Erin first thing in the morning, he was her E news. It was weird for her losing a Partner, it never happened before.

Michael, Mary and Joseph James were planning Mikes funeral while the team flew to Tacoma for the day.

* * *

 **The Next Day:**

Just like every other official FBI funeral, Mike was carried out of his family church one last time. Erin couldn't hold the casket because of the stitches still in the stomach, Jessica, Tina, Jamie, Mouse, Rikki and Jake carried him to the hearse. Erin tried to stand up to salute him, but she couldn't hold her weight just yet. The James Siblings saw her struggling and came from behind the casket to help her. She felt an extra pair of hands grab her by the arms, she turned and saw Jay in his uniform smiling at her sadly. Oh those blue eyes she thought to herself. After the funeral, agents and detectives all headed back to Michael James house.

"I'd like to thank every single one of you that attended today, my family and I are grateful for those that have helped us for these past days. My son was a courageous young man who still had a life in front of him, but as his father I know he lived his life to fullest. When Mikey was born, I had to beg his mother to give him my name-." Michael James wipes his tears.  
"My son still had a lot to give to this world, and I just want to say thank you." Michael James says tearing up. All his kids stand by him.

"As many of you know, my little brother had a temper." Rikki chuckles  
"But his temper was the reason why we got shit done, I don't know if Mike knew this but I always had his back even if we were living on different sides of the country. He looked after everyone like they were his own sibling, and as his older sister...I feel like I failed him. I couldn't protect him." Rikki lets out a few tears.  
"I know he's probably staring down at me now, shaking his head and telling me to get lost. But my brother loved everyone who was a part of his life, he would want you to go out into the world and live in the best you can. So on behalf of my Siblings and I, we thank you."

Erin looked around the house for her kids, she sees Kevin playing with them.

"I'm your Uncle Kev.. Yes I am." He pokes his tongue at them.  
"Lindsay, your kids are cute" She laughs with him.

"Ours dude." She turns and sees Jay, bringing a plate of food over.

"Ok Kev, My turn." Ruzek bends down to pick them up, but they both start to cry.

"I guess Kids just don't like you." Haileys says to him.

"Ms Erin?" Raina James tugs on her arm.

"Hey Rai."

"My sister wants to see you, she's outside." Erin looks around for Rikki.

"Ok, thank you Sweetie."

"Can I play with Laura and Jonathan?" She nods, she can hear Adam complaining about how they stopped crying when Raina started to play with them.

"Where are you going?" Jay asks.

"Looking for Rikki, I'll be back."

Erin can see her team all standing outside talking, when she reaches them Mouse gives her a hand to a seat. They all leave, leaving her and Rikki outside.

"What's up?" Erin says.

"We're all heading back to New York.."

"What now?"

"No, No. In a week. Works permanently keeping us there. But I wanted to talk to you, I need to know where you stand? Are you going to come back with us or Stay here? I mean since you've told Jay about the twins and you guys look like your in a pretty good place, I'm guessing your staying." Erin needed a good think, she finally moved on from her old life in Chicago. New York had a better opportunity for her.

"I don't know. I mean, If I come back here. I'll have no Job what so ever."

"I can get you a job at the field office here, or you can become a detective again."

"I can't, I lost my badge for that bit."

"I can pull a few strings. Don't you worry." Rikki grabs her hand.  
"I'll support whatever decision you make, you have a week. Well 5 days top to come up with an answer." Rikki gives her a hug then walks back inside to join her family,

"That looked intense." She turns and sees Hank leaning on the door frame.

"It was." She huffs.

"Want to talk about it?" She nods.

"Works heading back to New York in a week.."

"Are you going back?"

"I don't know Hank, I mean there's nothing here for me anymore..."

"Jay's here."

"I know that, but I love my Job there. I finally got away from my past, my mother.."

"You know if Camilia was here, she'd tell you to follow your heart. If it's good, don't throw it away." He presses a kiss on her head.  
"I'm sure Jay will understand, but you two have a family now."

"i know, that's what makes it harder. I do love him Hank, and I know he loves our kids. But I'm not the same anymore. I've grown." Hanks nods in agreement with her.

"Whatever you choose kid, I'll always support it." Hank left Erin alone outside to think, she knows her life is here. Her person, but everything has changed.

After the get to together as the James house, Erin stayed at Hanks till she made her final decision. Jay decided to crash with them, to help her and the twins with stuff.

"You've be quiet since we got back from the funeral." Jay looks down at her, but Erin just stared blankly at the wall.

"Yeah, it's been a big week."

"What's on your mind Er?" Jay squats down in front of her.

"Uh, well...I have to make a decision."

"What kind?" He sits next her on the couch.

"If I want to go back to New York."

"Why would you go back there?" He raises an eyebrow to her.

"My life's there now Jay. Work, My friends."

"You have friends here." Erin could hear the anger in his voice.  
"Don't tell me you're actually thinking about leaving again?" He shakes his head, she could see his Jaw tightening.

"There's nothing here for me Jay. You know that and I know that, At first I hated New York because I missed you everyday, but Rikki and the team made me feel like I was a part of something special. When I saw you moving on, it was tough...but i needed a break from here and you." She looks up at him, his eyes were filled with tears.

"So you're basically telling me, this is the end of us? What about my kids? I've already missed out on 4 months of them growing up." She shakes her head, and painfully stands up to meet his eyes.

"No, Jay. This isn't the end. Remember the time when i said One day?" He nods.  
"Well, maybe, hopefully one day we'll cross that path again. But now I need to look out for our Kids and myself. I need to put us first. I don't expect you to chuck your career away for us." She places her hand on his Chest.  
"You'll always be the love of my life Halstead." She taps his Chest and walks past him to her room, she picks the twins up from there Cot and takes them to bed with her. She hears a knock, and sees Jay poking his head in. He wiped his hands on his pants and made his way to the other side of the bed.

"You know Er, I want you to be Happy. If that means going back to New York." He sadly smiles at her.  
"When do you head back? Please don't tell me tomorrow."

"No, in a week." She smiles at him.

"That's good, I guess we've got a week of hanging out." He picks up Jonathan and tickles his stomach, Erin lays her head on his shoulders and laughs with him. Did she make the right choice?

* * *

The week with Jay went by fast, straight after Erin told him that she was moving back to New York. He took her and Will out to his family Cabin in Wisconsin, Erin didn't realise she would fall in love with the Cabin out there. She couldn't stop geeking out at Jay's baby photos, Will and her would always team up against him. She loved looking out the kitchen nearly every morning, and seeing Jay with the twins. He was always showing them trees, and the lake. She was truly going to miss moments like this.

After a few days at the Cabin, Hank decided to throw her a Goodbye Party. One she never got to have over a year a go, no one from her old team knew about the proposition Rikki made with her. She didn't want them to think she was stabbing them in the back all over again.

"Lindsay." Mouse yells walking inside.

"Mouse." She walks up and hugs him.  
"Your looking good." She laughs.

"Linds, it's only been 5 days. Your looking better, show me those boxing hands." Her and Mouse muck around, she saw Tina, Jess, Jamie and Destiny pull up with a basket filled with food and baby clothes.

"Oh Hi girl." said Destiny.  
"Where are my little munchkins?"

"They're outsid..."Destiny dodged past Erin and ran outside.

"Well as you can see she missed them, Hey Er." Jessica pulls her into a hug.

"I mean, even I missed them." Jamie smiles and hugs Erin, Jess and her headed outside.

"I'm glad you're coming back with us Er. The Team wouldn't be same with out." Tina wraps her arm over Erin's shoulder.  
"But I'm a little surprised you came up with an answer straight away."

"So did I, but I made a home in New York."

"I know how you feel." Tina points to the porch and sees the Intelligent Unit pulling up.  
"I leave you to it."

"Wheres my Girl?" Platt yells down the house.  
"Oh thank god, there she is." Platt jogs over to her and pulls her into a massive bear hug.  
"I knew you were back in town, but that idiot Mouch booked a quick trip to Dallas before the whole operation. But when I heard about you being shot, I had to drive all the way back here...I missed you Erin." Erin looks up at Platt and smiles so wide.

"The feelings Mutual Trudy."

"Wow, what can't she say nice stuff like that to me." Kim says.'

"Because your not Erin." Trudy turns around to face her.  
"Now, where are mini Halsteads?" Erin points outside, she says her hellos to everyone. Just leaving her and Jay in the hallway.

"Heard from Rikki or Jake?" He asks, she shakes her head.

"Nope, but I don't expect them to come. I'm sure I'll see them tomorrow." Erin reaches down to pull a few plates out.

"Tomorrow? Man the weeks gone by quick."

"I know. But I'm looking forward to going home." She says, but she knows Jays biting his tongue. The doorbell rings, Jay walks to answer it. Erin zoned out looking outside, watching everyone she loved dearly interact. She wished Al and Nadia were here.

"Earth to Erin?" Jay clicks his fingers.  
"Rikki and Jake are outside."

"Outside?" She sees them both standing out there, talking quietly.  
"Hey Guys, Come in?"

"No, no we're ok." Jake says handing her an envelope, when she opens it she sees a Key.  
"It's the Key to the Apartment across from Riks. Mike had a Will." Erin stood there shocked.

"I know, My brother was actually organized for once." Rikki chuckles.  
"The Apartment is yours. All Paid off."

"What about you? And Mouse?"

"We've all talked about it. Mouse will move in with me."

"I got me my own place, on the other side of town." said Jake.

"Are you sure?" She says confused.

"We're sure Linds." Jake walks up to her and gives her a hug.  
"I'll see you back in New York next week." He says, leaving her and Rikki.

"He's taking Tyrell on a road trip before coming back to the Office. I guess i have 3 fulltime parents on my team now." She smiles.

"That's true, how have you been?"

"I've been good. I've had my moments grieving, but I can't always live this sad. Yourself?"

"Same, Same."

"Bullshit." Rikki could tell Erin was hiding something.  
"Your wondering if you made the right choice?" Erin looked down at her thumbs.  
"You know Linds, it's never too late to change your mind."

"I know, but I don't want to be here. I just want Jay."

"Let me guess, home is a person not a place?" Erin nods  
"So Cliche." She giggles  
"Tell him how you feel, stop building up these Walls. It's not good." Rikki walks inside.

"I thought you weren't staying."

"I'm not, I just want to say my hellos and goodbyes." Rikki smiles and her linking her arm with Erins, they head outside and joined everyone.

"Halstead." Rikki lets go of Erins arm and walks up to him.  
"Are you really going to let her walk?"

"I don't know what else to do."

"Fight for her, show her you love her?"

"I don't love her in that kind of way Rikki."

"Bullshit, you've always loved her. She your better half."  
"You'd be an Idiot, if you let her walk."

"I can always propose to her again?"

"AGAIN?" Rikki spits out her drink, she looks at Erin whose been watching them.  
"She never mentioned that bit."

"Well yeah, she never knew. I was waiting at Molly's for her and well she never showed, when I went to Hanks the next day he told me she skipped town. I guess that was the start of my downhill."

"Well...uhhhh...that's a lot to process." said Rikki  
"I've only known her for a year, but tell her how you truly feel. You'd be surprised what she has to say."

"I don't know, once she has her mind set on something she sticks to it. Anyway I guess I better go save my kids from Adam." He points to Laura and Jonathan crying in Adams arms.

"Hey Halstead, it was nice meeting you." Rikki smiles, she heads over to Kim, Erin and Hailey.

"Think I'm going to head home, pack the rest of my stuff." Rikki says to the group.  
"It was nice working with you ladies, hey if you ever want to Join the Elite. Give me a call." She says shaking Kim and Haileys hands. Erin and her walked back out to the front of the house.

"Thanks for stopping by Rik. Means a lot."

"Ahh, don't sweat it. But Linds, I got some intel your baby daddy was going to propose to you before you skipped town."

"What?" Erin froze.  
"Uh,huh..you know this?" Rikki shakes her head.

"He told me. You guys still have a lot of shit to talk about, I might see you tomorrow." Rikki hugged Erin tightly then ran to her car, Erin stood there still frozen. Was it true?

"Erin?" She turns and sees Jay standing behind her.

"You were going to ask me to Marry you?" Her and Jay both looked deeply into each others eyes.

* * *

 **A/N Hey Y'all sorry for the late update, life's been busy. This was a quick type up. I'm hoping to wrap this up next chapter, It's early morning where I am. Thank you for the reviews and Messages. Hope everyone has an amazing day/night. Till next time Fam.**


	25. Chapter 25

"How...Who-" He stood there stunned. He didn't want anyone to tell her. _Damn Rikki James!_

"It doesn't matter who told me. I want to know is it true?"

"Yes, but can we talk inside about this." Erin looks around, and notices that everyone was staring at them. She nods and walks straights to the kitchen, wondering what if she stayed.

"I know we weren't together at the time-" He snaps her out of her thoughts, she keeps her back to him.  
"But I never stopped loving you Er. "

"But why then Jay? We weren't togeth-."

"I guess, it was for me to save you."

"Save me?" She turns to face her.  
"Save me from what? Hm? You kept your marriage under wraps from the time we started dating... no no from the time we became partners."

"it was a mistake."

"A Mistake? That wasn't a mistake. Me sacrificing my Job to help my mother was a fucking mistake. Letting Al help me was a mistake. Coming back here was a bigger mistake."

"Erin. I always planned on marrying you and you knew that. That day, you lost everything your job, your mom, hell our place even but I want you to know you never lost me. I promised you i'd always have your back no matter what." He takes a step towards her..  
"i never stopped loving you Er." He tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear, Jay slowly moves down to meet her lips. Inchies from each other.

"I can't Jay." Erin pulls back.  
"It'll hurt more, I've already put you through pain and myself. I just can't."

"Please Er. Stay here."

"I'm sorry Jay." She turns to go out the door, Erin couldn't let her heart go through that pain anymore. Erin went near Platt and Burgess and waited for Jay to come back out of the house. But he never did.

* * *

The next morning, everyone showed up to the Airport to say Goodbye to the FBI team. Will took the twins for the night, knowing Jay would show up at his.

"Morning, Morning are we all ready?" Rikki asks, while fixing her blouse.  
"I still think it's bullshit we have to travel in formal gear."

"Harden up James. You're running one of the biggest Elite team." Adam says mocking her. She looks at him and rolls her eyes, there were moments when Rikki wanted to punch him the face but that was just him.

"Well thank you Ruzek." Erin lets out a laugh, she looks over and sees Hank standing by the plane.

"Are you going to be ok without me?"

"I'll be fine Kid. But hey it gives me a reason to come visit you more often in New York." He wraps her up in a hug.  
"You should know, I'm proud of you Erin. Always. Remember that."

"I love you too Hank." Erin smiles at the man she loved, she walked around and said goodbye to her old team. Kevin didn't want to cry, but let a few tears slip from his face.

"Hey Upton. Look after him for me." She whispers to Hailey.

"I will." Jay was waiting by the gates for her, holding the twins.

"Daddy loves you. Yes he does." He slowly rocks them, placing them gently down into their seats. Mouse takes them, and walks straight to the gate. Erin stood in front of Jay.

"Jay-"

"Don't Erin. It's going to hurt all the same-"

"Would you Shut up and let me talk. I don't know what the future hold for us, but i'll always have a special place for you in my heart. I've always loved you. It's hard going back knowing you aren't coming back with us, but I have a life in New York. A fresh start for me and the kids, please don't be mad at me or them for leaving you." She take his hand.  
"You can always come to New York."

"I can't Er-"

"Just think about it." She smiles sadly and hugs him. Her hands wrapping behind his neck, she didn't feel him hug straight away first but then she felt his arms on her waist.

"Look after yourself Er." He whispers. She pulls back, there was a moment where she wanted to kiss him. But she knew if she did, she would _Stay._

She didn't realise how much luggage she had when she arrived home, 7 bags for only 3 of them. Majority of the clothes were Laura and Jonathan's.

"Ah home sweet home." Rikki unlocked her apartment to let mouse and her in. Rikki chucked her bags inside. Erin waited outside the apartment.

"What's up Linds." Mouse said

"it... just doesn't feel right."

"He gave it to you. I mean i was cut when i didn't get it. But it was the right choice." Mouse takes the key out of her hand, she was in shocked when she opened the door. The whole Apartment was furnished, it was her dream. She hardly been in the boys one, only because they were always over at Rikki's. But what amazed Erin the most, was she had an amazing view of the city.

"You may want to shut your mouth Erin, it'll start to dry up."  
"He got lucky with the view." Rikki chuckles.  
"Do you two want to see your new rooms huh? Rikki picks up the twins and shows them.

Erin stood by the window just staring, even though she loved the apartment it still felt empty. It was just missing _him._

* * *

"Who would of thought one big case would bring it shit loads more." Mouse was back at it complaining about the work the other teams half assed.

"Mouse, what do i say about you and complaining?" Rikki said.

"I can only complain twice a week..."

"Exactly but i think we've gone over the limit i am positive this is your tenth one in half n hour." Mouse chucks a paper ball at her.

Once they got back work was slammed, it was case after case. Half of the teams in New York couldn't do there jobs right so SUV and Rikki team had to take them on. Erin liked going back out in the community fighting bad guys it was a good stress relief. Jay would always call her in the morning and before the twins went to bed. It was growing hard on Jay not being with the twins, Erin could tell. She won't have the guts to tell him to come.

"Hey Erin"

"What's up RJ? Does that make me sound hip with you youth?" Erin does a little dance.

"Please stop, you're acting like a mom right now" Rikki laughs.

"I am did you not forget? Those two cuties over there with your brother are mine"

"Oh funny you dork, anyway how do you feel about getting a new partner?"

"Interesting... I do like my current one but he can be a big pain in my ass." She said loud enough for Jake to stop playing with the kids.

"I heard that, and that just plain rude and you know that."

"You know I love you Jake."

"Agent Lindsay are you really hitting on me? Because i am flattered..."

"Would you two stop, i am being for real lindsay i've had a transfer request come through"

"Ok sure why not? When and where?"

"Here's the file. I'll let you decide." Rikki hands her the file. Erin grabs it and sits at her desk. She pulls the file from the envelope and flicks it open.

 _ **Jay Halstead - Chicago**_

Holy Shit she said to herself.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS, SORRY FOR BEING MIA. WORK AND LIFE HAVE BEEN SO BUSY. I'VE GOT A FEW LINSTEAD FAN FICS PLANNED FOR A HEAD. BUT YEAH SORRY IF IT DOESNT MAKE SENSE. REMEMBER ENGLISH ISNT MY FIRST LANGUAGE,**

 **BUT HAVE A GOOD WEEKEND/DAY.**


End file.
